Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be
by Chibi Kikumaru
Summary: Getting sucked into the yugioh world, you're carrying a millennium item and an ancient past?You're in the Battle city tournament.Life just got way more more complicated.Summaury sucks story is bettter. YamixOC slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"I win again Mark." I said. Mark had short brown hair and is my friend _most_ of the time. I had black hair with blond highlights that dropped down unto my waist. Now back to the story.

"How do you always win?" Mark said

"It's the heart of the cards." I said

"Why don't you believe in the heart of the ball maybe you can actually win a basketball game if you do," He said with a smirk

"Shut up," I said. "Oh god I'm late I have to get home"

I started running toward the orphanage only to have see that my watch was an hour ahead, "Wait a minute my watch is an hour fast, God dammit I still had another hour, and I wasted half of that running!" I sighed, "Oh well I'll just go for a walk."

I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted something gold in an alleyway.

_Gold! That means money! Yes_

I walked into the alleyway an examined the item, I noticed the eye of Anubis on it.

_Some huge yugioh fan must have dropped it. It's a pretty bracelet though._

Then the bracelet emitted a bright glow and then everything went black/

_**1 hour later **_

"Ok that really hurt." I said dusting myself off, "What the hell happened?"

_Hey why am I at an anime drawn museum? Why is it called the domino museum? Why is everything anime- wait a minute am I really in where I think I am? Firstly how did I get here this is creepy yet cool and I wonder what I look like._

I pulled out my mirror, my hair was different. I became a brunette with blue eyes.

…_Weird…my hair is different but it does look better. _

I then walked out and saw Yugi and Tea but before I could talk to then Kaiba's big head reared on the blimp screen.

"Kaiba!" Yami yelled as the CEO smirked down at the crowd below him.

"Welcome duelists," Kaiba'svoice yelled loudlyout over them all. "Not a bad turn out. Though I'm not sure why so many 2nd rate duelists bothered to come."

"WHAT!"

"I"ll make this quick," Kaiba continued, looking very pleased.

"I don't know which is bigger," Mai muttered. "His head or his ego."

"Behold the latest in Duel Monster's technology!" Kaiba said as the camera focued on what he was wearing on his arm. "Anyone who wants to compete in this tournament must register for one!"

I looked around as she saw people practically drooling over the sight of the piece of technology while others chattered excitedly.

"So register for your Duel Disk before theyrun out because in two days Battle City begins!"

Then the TV turned backed to the news and Kaiba disappeared.

…_okay…so the tournament is starting in 2 days, let's see I should register, it'll be fun. Where to stay, where to stay, let's see how much money I have._

I checked my wallet to see 75 dollars.

_Motel, or hotel, motel, or hotel. Motel is probably cheaper._

I headed for the nearest motel with was a few blocks away. I opened my mouth to ask for a room but he talked first.

"Sorry motel's full," The guy said.

"Well thanks anyways," I said as I walked to the door.

"Not," I said under my breath after I left. Then I made my way to a hotel.

"Um…can I use a room for the night?" I asked.

"That will be 50 dollars," The man said.

I handed him the fifty dollars.

_Okay now I need some extra clothes. My clothes will smell in 2 days._

I headed for the nearest clothes store and went to the bargain bin.

_I'm going to have to save some money and buy some clothes in the bargain bin._

I bought a navy blue night dress, black cargo pants and a pair of jeans. I also bought a white over-sized shirt, a denim jacket and a black happy bunny shirt that said 'cute but psycho it evens out.' I went to the cahier it rang up 24 dollars.

I walked out of the store only to have my stomach growl.

_Oh yeah I haven't eaten in a while. Man I only have a dollar left. Hey look those snack machines._

"NOO!" I yelled dramatically for the Doritos.

I inserted the dollar bill and pressed the machine for Doritos but it got stuck, "out of all the dumb luck, stupid snack machine doesn't work in the animated world either," I punched the machine hoping the bag to come out, after 10 minutes if beating the crap out of the machine I gave up and groaned sitting in the ground leaning on the snack machine. Then some one tapped me on the shoulder.

"WHAT!" I yelled turning around to see Mai Valentine.

"Mai Valentine," I said surprised.

"Just my luck a fan and she's crazy," Mai said.

"No it's just- you see," I said turning back to the machine.

"Right…listen hun if you are that hungry," Mai said pointing to the food court.

"I'm kind of short in money," I said blushing, "spent my last dollar on this stupid machine," I kicked the machine.

"Spent all your money on this tournament didn't you?" Mai asked shaking her head, "Amateur mistake"

"Don't worry hun I did the same thing when I first started," Mai let out a laugh, "Say what's your name?"

"Andrea, Andrea Akila," I said holding out my hand, Mai shook it.

"How about we grab lunch, my treat," Mai offered. I smiled.

"Thanks Mai," I said as we made our way to the food court.

Is that better than the chapter before?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

We ate some Chinese food and I thanked Mai for the food.

"Here take this," Mai said handing me some money.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well, for a duel disk, from what I know you've don't have much experience and probably don't have much of a record." Mai said.

"Not that it's a bad thing but why are you helping an amateur like me?" I asked.

"Well Joey was an amateur and he was able to beat me," Mai said. "He was a nitwit, if he could beat me so I bet you could make it great duelist too."

"Thanks Mai"

"Just don't think too much of it," Mai said before she left. I made my way back to the hotel. I took a nice hot bath and changed into the navy blue night dress and went into bed.

_**Later at night in my dream **_

"_Here this millennium bracelet belongs to you." The shadow said._

"_Shadi, how does this millennium bracelet belong to me? Wait there's an eighth millennium item?" I said confused._

"_You should remember your past and how you got the bracelet you've been seeing your past for nights now. Your millennium items give you the power to use some powers of the seven millennium items" Shadi said._

"_You mean those dreams are real I mean there only cartoons." I said._

"_Actually you originated from this world." Shadi said._

"_You mean I was a cartoon?" I exclaimed._

"_Say what you want to say child but you'll find out more about your past soon. That is all I can tell you now but you should be waking up right about…now" Shadi said_

"_Waittt!" _

**end dream**

"Okay…that was weird…" I said as I looked at my hand only to see the bracelet that brought me here.

"This was the bracelet that brought me here, the bracelet that Shadi gave me," I said tracing the lines on the bracelet. I looked at the clock.

"7:00am, too late to go back to sleep," I said to myself. I took a quick shower and put on my black cargo pants and the happy bunny shirt. I walked out of my hotel into the cool June morning breeze, I felt the wind blow through my hair, I was in the mood for coffee when I remembered I didn't have any money left. I groaned. The only money I had was the money Mai gave me but that was for the duel disk.

_Oh well no real harm done_

I turned the corner only to bump into a tall blonde.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"dat's okay," The blonde said. I recognized the Brooklyn accent and the blonde hair, it was Joey.

"Wow dis place is packed," Joey said looking at the long line.

"Um…why are you guys waiting in line," I asked Joey and Yugi.

"For the duel disks," Yugi said.

"Oh yeah…" I said to myself as I got in line too.

**One hour later**

"Finally it's ar turn," Joey said.

"Joey Wheeler," Joey said to the clerk.

"Yes, you only have two stars that means you have to pay for your duel disk. Can I see your rarest card?" The clerk said

Joey was muttering curses under his breath about Kaiba until he snapped back to reality.

"Oh, ya my rarest card is my red eyes black dragon," Joey said.

"You obviously have some rare cards so I'm just going to give you four stars so you can have a duel disk for free," the clerk said.

"Alright!" Joey said punching his arm into the air.

"Here is your free duel disk, next." The clerk said handing Joey one

"Yugi Motou," Yugi said.

"Ah, yes, a five star duelist you get a free duel disk, and show me your rarest card." The clerk said.

"I guess that would be my Dark Magician" Yugi said.

"Here is your free duel disk, next" The clerk said handing Yugi one.

"Andrea Akila," I said. The man punched in my name only to draw a blank in the computer.

"That's weird your not even in the computer…" He mumbled to himself. "I'll just make record for you. Say cheese," He said as he snapped a picture of me. "Now what's your rarest card."

"WingWeaver" I said.

"Here is your free duel disk, that'll be $175" The clerk said handing me one I gave him the money and when I got outside I ripped the thing opened and strapped in on my wrist and inserted my deck.

"Awesome," I said cheerfully then I groaned. "Now I don't have any money or a place to stay that hotel room's only good for a day"

"Hey you said your name was Andrea right?" I heard Joey say from behind me.

"Mai was tellin me about a girl she met yesterday named Andrea," Joey said.

"Yeah…That's me," I said.

"And I over heard that you need a place to stay," Joey said.

"Yeah I do," I said.

"Any friend of Mai is my friend too you can stay at my house- wait I forgot dad used the guest room already. Oh well, I'll ask Yugi if you can stay at his house," Joey said running over to Yugi. After a minute Joey gave me a sign to come over and talk to them.

"Hi I'm Yugi," Yugi said holding out his hand.

"I'm Andrea," I said shaking his hand.

"Joey says you need a place to stay," Yugi said.

"Yeah I do," I said blushing.

"Well I'd be happy to let you stay at my house," Yugi said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Well I have to go I have to see you guys later I have to go see my sister before her operation," Joey said before he left.

"I'll meet you at the Kame Game shop I have to go get my clothes that I left at the hotel." I said as I ran to the hotel, took my clothes and checked out. I ran to the Kame Game shop and it was about 8 now. I greeted Yugi's grandpa and headed upstairs to Yugi's room, he said that I would be using the guestroom down the hall. I got into the bathroom changed into pajamas, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

**Dream**

"_Good day to you pharaoh," a girl said and then she bowed._

"_You know you do know you don't have to bow my dear," the pharaoh said. The girl giggled and her face finally showed in the light._

"_That girl she looks just like me!" I thought._

_The girl approached the pharaoh and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"_Why do you act so worried pharaoh?" The girl asked_

"_Look Nefa it's you and that bracelet that I'm worried about." He said._

"_Don't worry pharaoh I will protect it, why do you think I was chosen to have it." Nefa said._

"_That's what I'm worried about what if you get killed the tomb robber and because he wanted your bracelet." The Pharaoh said._

"_Don't worry," Nefa said and then pulled into a kiss with the pharaoh. _

**End Dream**

I sat upright on my bed and Yugi still asleep.

_Another freakish dream well I should wake up Yugi._

I went into his room and woke Yugi up,

"Hey Yugi wake up"

"Hm," was all he mumbled so I just pushed him off the bed.

_**One Hour later at the Domino Hospital**_

"Where's Joey," I said looking at Tea.

"He never showed up," Tea said looking at the ground.

"But I thought he left the day before to see his sister," I said.

Then Tristan came in with a beat up Joey.

"Where were you!" I said while the doctors were staring at me.

"I got by beat dese hooded guys," Joey said.

"Well you better talk to your sister because they need to operate on her now," Tea said.

Joey said some stuff about always being there for her and that he would have been her sooner but he got beat up by weird hooded guys and apparently Serenity listened and came out and hugged Joey.

* * *

Was that an improvement from the last chapter 1 and 2.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**(In the kitchen with Yugi and Yami)**

_Yugi, I can sense that there's something else Andrea isn't telling us/ Yami said._

_/Maybe you can ask her during battle city or when we're alone we shouldn't push her into it./ Yugi said._

_/Ok Yugi./ Yami said before he retreated into the puzzle. _

I woke up to the morning rays of the sun. I decided to make some breakfast, since the battle city final's announcement to signal the dueling to begin. They were in and hour and you wouldn't want to be with me in the morning.

I when to the kitchen to see Yugi.

"Hey Andrea," Yugi said with is usually cheery smile.

"What do you want," I hissed.

/ _Yugi why is Andrea so grouchy? _/ Yami asked

_/Some people can be grouchy in the morning and you don't want to get on their bad side/ Yugi said._

"Are you having a conversation about-" I couldn't finish because I fell asleep in my coffee.

Yami and Yugi's sweat dropped.

_I feel something warm on my nose now it's getting hot wait…it burns!_

"Ahhh!" I said running to the bathroom.

Yami and Yugi's sweat dropped even more.

_**One hour later**_

"We made it," I said while stretching my arms.

Kaiba's face suddenly appeared on the big screen.

"Welcome duelists," Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Each of you has one locator card," Kaiba said while holding the transparent card up.

"The first ten people to get six locator cards will compete in the finals." He said.

"Let the duels begin!" Kaiba said before his face disappeared from the screen.

"Yugi, we should split up. Ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, see you in the finals!" He said.

"See you there too!" I replied.

_Now who to duel first?_

"Hey you in the skirt, you wanna duel?" he said.

"I thought know one would ever ask," I said while activating my duel disk.

"By the way the way the names Kyle," He said.

"Andrea is the name so let's get this duel on the road," I said.

"Duel," we said in unison.

Kyle: 4000 LP

Andrea: 4000LP

"I'll go first" I said as I drew a card.

I had a pretty good hand: Dark hole, spellbinding circle, Harpie's brother, WingWeaver,

La Jinn the Mystic Genie, and trap hole.

"First I play Harpie's brother (1800/600) in attack mode and set two cards face down and I end my turn." I said.

"I set a card face down and a monster in defense mode." Kyle said.

"My turn," I said while drawing a card. It was mystical space typhoon.

"Now I play mystical space typhoon" I said as a typhoon washed away his face down card.

"Now I play La Jinn the Mystic Genie (1800/1000) and I play this, trap hole," I said while trap hole revealed itself and destroyed the face down monster.

_The real world is nothing compares to this._

"Now harpie brother and La Jinn attack Kyle directly," I said while my monster attacked him.

Kyle: 400LP

Andrea: 4000LP

"I end my turn," I said calmly.

"I set two cards face down and a monster in defense mode and end my turn," He said with a sigh.

I drew a card and it was remove trap.

"I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon WingWeaver and I play a card faced down. Now, attack his face down monster." I said.

"You fell for my trap, activate mirror force." He said.

"Not so fast I activate remove trap," I said as it destroyed his trap card.

"I end my turn," I said.

He drew a card from his deck.

"I set one card face down and play tribute to the doom," he said as rolls of paper started rapping WingWeaver and pulled it into the graveyard.

"Now I play The Stern Mystic (1500/1200) and attack your life points directly.

Andrea: 2500 LP

Kyle: 400 LP

"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master and raise my life points, I end my turn,"

Andrea: 2500 LP

Kyle: 1400 LP

"I end my turn," He said.

I drew Gemini Elf. "I play Gemini Elf (1900/900) and activate spellbinding circle. Now attack his monster." I said as Alex's life points lowered.

Andrea: 2500 LP

Kyle: 300 LP

"I end my turn," I said.

"I play a monster in defense mode and set a card face down and I end my turn." He said.

I drew a card it was Celtic Guardian.

"I summon Celtic Guardian now, Gemini Elf attack his face down card." I said as my monster attacked his monster only to appear as Mystical elf and I lost life points.

Andrea: 2400LP

Kyle: 300LP

"I end my turn," I said.

Kyle drew his card and gave a smirk.

"I play change of heart, and take your Gemini Elf. Now I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon, now attack Andrea's Celtic guardian," he said.

Andrea: 1400LP

Kyle: 300LP

"I end my turn," he said with another smirk.

_I only have one card in my deck that can help me come on heart of the cards._

"Yes," I said under my breath giving a smirk.

"I play monster reborn and bring back WingWeaver!" I said.

"Now WingWeaver attack Red Eyes Black Dragon and reduce his life points to zero!" I said pointing to Kyle's monster.

Andrea: 1000LP

Kyle: 0LP

"Yeah, I win!" I said while punching my fist into the air.

"Here is my locator card and rarest card," He said handing me his cards.

I walked around to see that Yugi just won his first duel.

"Hey Yugi you won your first duel!" I said waving to Yugi.

So I decided to help find Joey's Red Eyes because the guy Yugi was dueling was some how knocked unconscious.

I rubbed his Exodia cards when some kind of ink on it. Yami said that they were fake and started to rip them up. Then the guy can back to conscious and grabbed my wrist and I was hanging in the air as the guy was standing up he spoke in a weird voice.

"Pharaoh if you think my rare hunter was a challenge my Egyptian God card will destroy you and the pharaoh's power will be mine and don't think that your little girlfriend here is not on my list." He said then he fell on the ground again. Surprisingly it didn't cause a scene. But my wrist it hurts so much I can't move it.

"Oh Ra! He sprained Marik wrist," I said and that's when people pay attention.

_God people here are weird they don't pay attention until the big scene is over._

"Yugi, can walk around here with you I don't really feel safe around these guys since there roaming around the city." I said to Yugi

"Ok," He said so I followed him and said bye to Joey.

Yugi changed into Yami in a bright flash so I covered my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**(Someplace Somewhere)**

"My rare hunter keep a close eye on little Andrea she knows too much she could foil my plans," Marik said.

"Yes master," said the rare hunter.

"Strike when Andrea is alone and I don't tolerate failure, is that clear?" Marik said.

"Yes master," the rare hunter said as he disappeared.

**(Back with Andrea)**

"Andrea, I feel your not telling us something," Yami said.

"God I can't hide anything from you can I?" I said.

"Andrea, I'm not kidding," Yami said some how calmly.

"Chill, it's just back in my world I have weird dreams of Ancient Egypt and you were in it. First, I thought I was just being a crazed fan girl. Then Shadi appeared in one of my dreams and told me that those dreams were my ancient past and he gave me this millennium bracelet." I said.

"Ancient past, did you happen to have any dreams about me," Yami ask me.

"Just a few though I almost caught your name all I got was the first letter of your name which an A," I said.

"Is that all the information you know?" Yami said.

I never got to reply because we were interrupted by two people.

One girl was kind of short with brown crimpy waist length hair and was weir denim shorts and a white blouse. The other girl was quite tall with blonde short shoulder length hair and was wearing jeans and red tank top with a white sweater.

"Want to duel?" The both said.

"Sure, will this be a tag team duel?" I said.

"Yeah now let's get this duel on," the brown haired girl said.

"Is that ok with you?" I asked Yami.

"Sure," he said giving a small smirk.

"Duel," they said as the duel disks activated.

"My name is Bonnie and this other girl is Brittany," Bonnie said.

Yugi: 4000LP

Bonnie: 4000LP

Andrea: 4000LP

Brittany: 4000LP

"I go first and I play Kuriboh (300/200) in defense mode and set two cards face down, and I end my turn," Yami said.

"My turn," Bonnie said as she drew a card.

"I play ancient elf (1450/1200) and place a card a card face down. Now, I raise its power with book of secret arts (1750/1500). Now attack Yugi's Kuriboh!" Bonnie said as her elf and was about to attack.

"Not so fast I activate mirror force," Yami said the elf's attack was reflected.

"I activate remove trap!" Bonnie said.

"I activate de-spell!" and the elf's attack was reflected off the barrier and the elf shattered into a thousand pieces.

"I end my turn," Bonnie said grinding her teeth. She gave me a glass breaking glare before I drew my card.

I had a pretty good hand Mystical Space Typhoon, Magic Cylinders, Gemini Elf, Witty Phantom, and Dreamsprite. I drew Mirror Wall.

"First, I set three cards face down and summon Gemini Elf. Now, attack Bonnie's life points directly!" I said but she activated a card.

"I activate Scapegoat!" She said.

"I activate mystical space typhoon!" I said.

Yugi: 4000LP

Bonnie: 2100LP

Andrea: 4000LP

Brittany: 4000LP

"My turn and I play scapegoat and I sacrifice two to summon Cosmo Queen (2900/2450). Now my queen attack Andrea's Gemini Elf," she said as her queen blasted a dark ball of energy at my monster.

"I activate mirror wall!" I said.

Cosmo Queen (1800/1225)

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn," Brittany said.

"I sacrifice Kuriboh and summon Dark Magician Girl." Yugi said as the Kuriboh exploded and reformed as the Dark Magician Girl.

"Now, Dark Magician Girl attack Brittany's Cosmo Queen," Yugi said.

"Activate face down card Waboku," Brittany's said as her face down card appeared and three people blocked the attack.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," Yugi said.

"I play two cards face down and summon the forgiving maiden in defense mode (800/2000). I end my turn." Bonnie said.

I drew Jowgen the Spiritualist.

"I play Jowgen the Spiritualist (200/1300) and use his special ability to destroy all special summoned monsters," I said as Yugi's Dark Magician Girl and Brittany's Cosmo Queen shattered into pieces.

"Gemini Elf go defend Yugi until the end of his end." I said as my monster jumped to Yugi's side of the field."

"I end my turn," I said.

"My turn and I play Fissure and destroy your monster." Brittany said as my monster fell in a hole and was destroyed.

"I play Marie the Fallen One (1700/1200) and attack Andrea's life points directly," she said

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" I said.

"I activate Ring of Defense," Brittany said as my attack was absorbed by the ring.

"I end my turn," Brittany said.

"My turn and I play Monster Reborn and revive Dark Magician Girl and attack Brittany's monster," Yugi said.

"I activate reinforcements," Brittany said as her monster's attack points was raised

Yugi: 3800LP

Bonnie: 2100LP

Andrea: 4000LP

Brittany: 4000LP

"I put a card face down and end my turn," Yugi said.

"I play Polymerization Marie the Fallen One and The Forgiving Maiden to make

St. Joan (2800/2000).

_Oh crap_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I forgot to put these in the other chapters but here I don't own yu-gi-oh

I would like to thank some authors for their fanfics who insprired mine:

**Revan Starr!**

Revan comes out and throws out Ryou plushies and blows kisses

I would like to congratulate Revan on her fanfic:** "I not from around here"**

Next is: **Jubilee Wondergal and Virgo**

I would also like to congratulate Jubilee Wondergal and Virgo on her fanfic:

"**Two worlds"**

Pulls paper out of an envelope congratulations…**Silwyth**

I would also like to congratulate Silwyth for her fanfic: **"Crossovers"**

Last but not least: **InsaneShadowFan**

This I think is the funniest here's InsaneShadowFan with her fanfic:

"**Tales of a Yugioh Superfreak**"

Now my few reviewers please vote for your favorite author my sumbmitting it in a review.

_**Chapter 5**_

"I end my turn because battle city rules state that fusion monsters can't attack the turn they are summoned," Bonnie said.

I drew a card and it was graceful dice.

_This will come in handy I'll put it face down_

"I play swords of revealing light!" I said as swords surrounded Bonnie's and Brittany's monsters.

"I play a monster in defense mode, set a face down card and end my turn." I said.

"My turn," Brittany said as she gave a small smirk.

"First, I play remove trap to destroy your mirror wall," Brittany said as my trap card exploded.

A/N: I don't know how mirror wall works so in my fanfic its effect works only when a monster attacks another monster and if a person does a direct attack it does damage to life points.

"Now I play Cancel Defense and Magic Jammer," Brittany said as my swords of revealing light exploded. My Dreamsprite (300/200) was forced into attack mode.

A/N: also I forgot what the card's name of the card that cancels defenses so I guessed.

"Now St. Joan attack Andrea's Dreamsprite!" Brittany said.

"I activate Dreamsprite's special abilities and use one of your scapegoats as your monster's new target," I said as St. Joan attacked a scapegoat.

"I play Gagagigo (1850/1000) and attack Dreamsprite!" Brittany said as my Monster was disintegrated.

"I end my turn," Brittany said.

Yugi: 3800LP

Bonnie: 2100LP

Andrea: 2450LP

Brittany: 4000LP

"I set a card face down and end my turn," Yugi said.

"My turn and I attack your dark magician girl!" Bonnie said.

"I activate negate attack!" Yugi said.

"I play one card face down," Bonnie said grinding her teeth.

I drew book of secret arts.

"I set one card face down and now I'm going to use Yugi's Dark Magician Girl until the end of my turn," I said as Dark Magician Girl jumped to my side of the field.

"Now it play Graceful dice!" I said as a little monster appeared and threw a dice.

_Come on six, six, six._

The roll finally started to stop it was no spinning no it's on one wait…it's six!

"Yes, and I also use book of secret arts to boost my dark magician girl's attack power."

Dark magician Girl: (2900/2700)

"Now attack St. Joan!" I said as Dark magician girl waved her staff and St. Joan shattered and smoke was everywhere.

Yugi: 3800LP

Bonnie: 2100LP

Andrea: 2450LP

Brittany: 3900LP

"I end my turn," I said.

"My turn and I play block attack and a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Brittany said.

"I play a monster in defense mode and a card face down and end my turn," Yugi said.

"I play final flame and since there are two opponents then it does damage to both of you," Bonnie said with a small smirk.

Yugi: 3600LP

Bonnie: 2100LP

Andrea: 2250LP

Brittany: 3900LP

"I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Bonnie said.

I drew Cost down.

Now I had a Gemini Elf on the field and Yugi has Dark Magician Girl and a face down card. Brittany has block attack in has a monster in defense mode. Bonnie also has a monster in defense mode.

"I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn," I said.

"My turn and I play monster reborn to bring back Cosmo Queen and equip it with malevolent nuzzler," Brittany said as her monster came out of a black vortex.

Cosmo Queen: (3600/2450)

"Now attack Yugi's Dark Magician Girl!" Brittany said.

"Activate magical hats," Yugi said as Cosmo Queen's attack hit an empty hat causing smoke.

"I end my turn," Brittany said as her monsters ATK points dropped.

Cosmo Queen :( 2900/2450)

"I put a card in one of the hats and end my turn," Yugi said.

Bonnie drew a card and made an ugly (and I mean ugly) face at her card.

"I pass," she said as she tried not to chip her teeth.

I drew WingWeaver.

_If I can draw the right card next turn I can do some damage._

"I put a monster in defense mode and end my turn," I said.

"First, I use reinforcements," Brittany said.

Cosmo Queen: (3400/2450)

"Now, I use Cosmo Queen and attack the hat on the far left," Brittany said as her blast hit a hat.

"You activate my trap, go spellbinding circle!" Yugi said.

Cosmo Queen: (2200/ 1750)

"I end my turn," Brittany said.

"Dark magician girl come out of your hat," Yugi said as his monster appeared out of the second hat to the left.

"Now attack Brittany's Cosmo Queen, dark magic attack!" Yugi said as dark magician girl waved her staff and Cosmo queen shattered in pieces.

Yugi: 3600LP

Bonnie: 2100LP

Andrea: 2250LP

Brittany: 3700LP

"I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Bonnie said.

I drew pot of greed.

"I play pot of greed to draw two more cards from my deck," I said.

_Please be the cards I need please. Heart of the cards help me! _

I drew Giant Trunade and Raigeki.

_YES!_

"Now I play Giant Trunade to return block attack to your hand," I said slapping down the magic card.

"I play cost down and sacrifice to my face down monster to summon WingWeaver," I said as my monster made a beautiful entrance.

"Now I play Raigeki and destroy your monsters," I said as thunder shattered there monsters.

"Now, WingWeaver attack Bonnie's life points directly!" I said as Bonnie dropped on the ground and her life points went down to zero.

Yugi: 3600LP

Bonnie: 0LP

Andrea: 2250LP

Brittany: 3700LP

"Now I use Dark Magician girl and attack Brittany's life points directly!" I said as Brittany was pushed back a few feet.

Yugi: 3600LP

Andrea: 2250LP

Brittany: 800LP

"Now Gemini Elf finish her off!" I said as Brittany's LP dropped to zero.

Yugi: 3600LP

Andrea: 2250LP

Brittany: 0LP

The holograms disappeared and I went to retrieve their cards.

"Ok, here's two locator cards, my Cosmo Queen, and Bonnie's St. Joan," Brittany said.

"Hey are you going to watch the finals?" I asked.

"Yeah we are, we'll try finding where it is," Bonnie said.

"Hey I'll call you when we find it kay," I said.

She gave me her cell phone number and we separated.

**Me: **Review or else I'll pull out the flame thrower.

**Yami: **Yeah look what she did to Mark (:Points to Marik:)

**Marik:** (:cowering in the corner:)

**Me: **Shut up or you get the flame thrower.

**Yami:** (:Slowly backs away:)

**Me: **MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh

I'll be switching POVs this chapter.

* * *

"Here Andrea you can have the cards," Yami said.

"You have them I'll just take two," I said.

"You take them knowing me I'll find a way to get to the finals," Yami said with a smile.

_How long have we been arguing?_

"Fine, I'll take them" I said.

Then we passed an alleyway and a hand went over my mouth and over my waist pulling me into the alleyway.

"Hello little Andrea I have a message from Master Marik: You had better stay out of Master Marik's plan or your little friends will become Master Marik's little puppets. Do you get that?" He said.

"Also tell the pharaoh to beware the silent one," he said as he disappeared into the shadows.

_Master Marik, hm...must be a rare hunter I'd better say yes or everyone I know will become zombies._

I tried to nod under the strength of the rare hunter's grasp.

"Good and if you get into the way just watch your little friends become puppets," he said.

The rare hunter dropped me on the ground and I grasped for breath.

"Andrea! Are you OK?" Yami said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

There was a bright light and Yami changed into Yugi.

"What happened?" Yugi asked me.

"That rare hunter grabbed me and gave me a message from Marik. He says beware the silent one," I said.

"Well knowing Marik he'll probably find us now let's keep walking," Yugi said.

"Yugi I'm going to split up to look for Joey and the others okay?" I asked.

"Sure just be careful," Yugi said as we waved goodbye.

I was walking looking around for Joey or Tea.

_Tea okay maybe not…ug, friendship speeches._

I looked around and I heard a duel going on some one had said: "Blue Eyes White Dragon and I immediately ran over.

_I only know one person who could have a blue eyes white dragon._

I went to peak at the duel but to find to my disappointment that the girl who had won with a Blue Eyes had black hair with red streaks.

_Man I thought that was Brianna, one of my few friends in the real world, oh well it's not like life was happy there I mean I was an orphan with very few friends and she was one of the only people who cared._

"I can't believe I lost to some girl named Brianna," the opponent mumbled.

_God I hope it's her._

"Excuse me um…what's your name," I asked her.

"Um...It's Brianna, Brianna Velasquez," she said.

I immediately hugged her.

"Brianna!" I squealed.

"It's Andrea I haven't seen you for soooo long!" I said as I started choking her.

"Why are you hugging me an – wait did you say Andrea! Andrea I missed you too but you look so different," Brianna said.

"How did you get here!" We both asked each other at the same time.

"Well I got here because of some bracelet I found," I said.

"Well I got here because I followed you." Brianna said.

Brianna had has long black hair with red streaks that replaced her crimpy dark brown hair. Her eyes were violet like Yugi's not hazel like it used to be.

"Okay, so Brianna are you trying to get to the finals," I asked her.

"Trying to get into the finals? I'm in the finals," she said holding her up her six locator cards.

"You're in the finals I only got four," I said admiring her cards.

We decided to go do a little food shop and get a doughnut and lattas.

When we finished our doughnuts we went outside so I could find a duel.

So an amateur challenge me and I won easily giving me a grand total of five locator cards.

Then something in the shadows grabbed me……..

* * *

Hey trying to make cliffhangers so what do you think R&R, PLEASE! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Why do we need a disclaimer it's not like the makers of Yu-gi-oh are going to read this.

cops bust the door down

**Cops: **"You are under arrest copying Yu-gi-oh"

**Yami: **"I told you that you should have just shut up and write the disclaimer but no don't listen to a 5000 year old pharaoh."

**Me: **"BAKA PHARAOH! HELP ME OVER HERE!"

**Yami: **"She'll be back but let's start the fanfic"

"AH—mph," I tried screaming but it was no use the hand over my mouth was too strong.

"Hello remember me little Andrea," the shadow said.

"Yeah you Baka!" I said escaping his grasp.

"My, my, such bad language for such a pretty little girl," he said waving his finger around.

"Now master Marik wants us to duel for your milleneum bracelet or do you want to lose your little friends," he said.

_Crap I forgot about that stupid milleneum item._

"Fine," I said activating my Duel Disk.

"Duel!" we said in unison.

Rare hunter: 4000LP

Andrea: 4000LP

"I go first," I said.

I had a good hand: Skull Lair, Chaos Command Magician, cost down, mystical elf, and Kaiser Sea Horse.

I drew Heavy storm.

"I play Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) in attack mode and set two cards face down and end my turn," I said.

"I play Luster Dragon (1900/1600) and attack your Kaiser Seahorse!" he said as my monster got slashed in half and exploded.

Rare hunter: 4000LP

Andrea: 3800LP

"I play one card face down and end my turn," he said.

"My turn," I said drawing a card.

I drew Deal of The Phantom.

"Ok I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn," I said.

"My turn and I play a card face down," he said.

"My turn," I said.

I drew pot of greed.

"I play pot of greed!" I said.

I drew Griggle and Gaia Power.

"I discard two cards from my hand (Griggle and Gaia Power) and now I play Skull lair this card allows me to destroy a monster on the field if I remove the number of cards in my graveyard from play equal to the number of stars your monster has so say goodbye to your luster dragon!" I said as his monster exploded.

"Now, I play cost down to summon my Chaos Command Magician! (2400/1900) Now I play Heavy Storm!" I said as a storm went and blew away all our magic and trap cards on the field away.

"Now both my monsters attack his life points directly!" I said as my mystical elf and Chaos Command Magician attacked his life points directly.

Rare hunter: 1800LP

Andrea: 3800LP

"I end my turn," I said.

"My turn and Garuda the Wind Spirit (1600/1200)!" he said.

"Big deal," I said calmly.

"Now, I activate Megamorph and as long as my life points are lower than yours my monsters attack points will be doubled.

Garuda the Wind Spirit: (3200/2400)

"Now attack her Mystical Elf!" He said as his monster shattered my monster.

Rare hunter: 1800LP

Andrea: 2400LP

_Oh fucking crap why does this always happen to me?_

**Me:** "YAY! I got thirteen reviews keep reviewing guys and I'll write more. Also I'm sorry this chapter is small so I'll make the next chapter longer."

**Yami: **"When did you brake out of jail?"

**Me: **"I have my resources points to Bakura no thanks to you"

**Me: **You can pull out your weapons now Bakura.

Bakura takes out flamethrower and knives

**Bakura:** "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE BAKA PHARAOH"

**Me: **Now that's settled please review- gets trampled by Yami fangirls


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GIOH!**

* * *

Yugi's POV

Yami and me just one a duel with Arcana I tried to save him but Marik got to him first and sent his mind to the shadow realm.

This is happening to fast and what did Ishizu me about meeting my past and my past sister well more like Yami's past sister.

_Flashback_

_The world is in great danger and in the process of saving mankind you will find some of your past and your past sister. _

_End Flashback_

Just then Yami came out of the puzzle as a transparent.

/_Yugi who do you think is our past sister/ Yami said._

_/I don't know./Yugi said_

_/Yugi, I feel a strange aura coming./Yami said. _

"Yugi!" The girl yelled.

_Who is she?_

The girl who was coming was wearing a black short skirt white, a strapless shirt and a denim jacket. Her hair was like Mai's but a lot less wild and she had violet eyes.

"Yugi, Andrea's in trouble!" She cried.

"What!" I screamed.

She explained to me what happened to Andrea and I decided to follow her she led us to a dark ally.

* * *

Andrea's POV

_Oh crap. What am I going to do? I can't use Skull lair because I destroyed it and even if I had it I wouldn't have enough cards to remove from play._

"I end my turn," he said.

"My turn," I said but I was two scared to draw.

Suddenly I heard two familiar voices and I turned around it was Brianna and Yami.

"Andrea trust in the heart of the cards!" Yami said.

"Yeah what Yami said!" Brianna said.

I decided to draw a card desperately believing in the heart of the cards.

"Alright I play swords of revealing light so you can't attack for three turns and then I turn my Chaos Command Magician to defense mode. I end my turn," I said.

The rare hunter drew a card and shrugged.

"I play one card face down and end my turn," he said.

I drew card destruction.

"I play card destruction!" I said.

We empty our hands (well I didn't have and cards in my hand) and drew new ones.

I drew dark hole, monster reborn, brain control, crawling dragon #2, and Confiscation.

"I play Confiscation and I pay 1000 life points which makes your life points higher and now megamorph will cut the original attack points of your monster in half," I said.

Garuda the Wind Spirit: (800/1200)

"Now let's take a look at your hand," I said.

He had de-spell, faith bird, and fairy meteor crush.

"I destroy fairy Meteor crush. Now my Chaos Command attack his monster!" I said. The rare hunters face was full of terror and my monster destroy his monster.

Rare hunter: 600LP

Andrea: 2400LP

A mine went passing by with the eye of Anubis on his head.

"Yami, it's one of Marik's puppets!" Brianna said.

Immediately Yami started running after him.

"Brianna, follow Yami I'll be Ok," I said to Brianna.

"Now, I summon Crawling dragon #2 (1600/1200) and attack your life points directly!"

Rare hunter: 0LP

Andrea: 2400LP

_That was too easy._

The rare hunter fell to the ground and I ran to the rare hunter and grabbed his locator card and his rarest card.

I decided to follow Yami and I took some kid's roller blades.

I could see a glimpse of the mine, Yami and Brianna up ahead. Yami and the mine jumped over the river while Brianna went on the bridge.

I was coming to the river but I couldn't stop my blades no wonder the kid who gave me these roller was so happy.

I looked behind me to see rare hunters chasing me and additional gust made it impossible to turn and blew me into the river.

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up to find that I was dangling high over the city with Mokuba unconscious next to me.

_Well the bright side is I chose to wear jeans today rather than a skirt._

I looked up to see a plane with a few rare hunters and when I looked down I saw Kaiba and Yami dueling somebody.

I tried talking but the rag covering my mouth was too hard to penetrate.

Then Mokuba slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were filled with fear and the helicopter started to land on the docks.

The rare hunters carried me and Mokuba to a small stuffy room. Mokuba seemed to have gotten free from the ropes and went to untie the ropes around my arms and leg. I gasped for breath when he took off the rag out of my mouth.

"Where are we?" Mokuba asked.

"We're at the domino pier being held captive," I said while looking around.

I spotted Tea tied up too and Mokuba and me went to untie her.

She gasp for breath too and started talking.

"You guys I found a way out of here but only Mokuba will fit through!" She said.

"Mokuba go and tell Kaiba and Yugi what happened," I said. Tea opened a small window and Mokuba crawled out. Then, the door broke opened and a bunch of rare hunters came in…….

* * *

Hey Guys please keep reviewing i want to hit 20 reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

**InsaneShadowFan**: Thanks for the grammar tips and you get a cookie. (Pulls huge, huge, cookie)

**Lilxlushuz: **Hey Brianna thanks for reviewing.

**HappyDevil**: Thanks for reviewing I think you should get going with a fanfic soon.

**Jubilee Wondergal and Virgo**You guys are one of my first reviewers and I'm happy for that so you get a cookie (Got that for **Revan Starr**) and a trophy.

**Mokuba's Princess**: You sent one of the longest reviews but a review that didn't bore me. Thanks for pointing out some grammar mistakes but I'm really bad in grammar.

* * *

Normal POV 

"Run!" Tristan screamed.

"Get them!" The hooded man said.

* * *

Duke's POV

I was walking when I spotted Tristan and a girl I decided to ask them why they were running when I saw hooded guys so I decided to help them.

"Hey guys over here!" I said waving my hands.

I lead while they followed then I saw a hot girl in a black short skirt white, a strapless shirt and a denim jacket. Her hair was like Mai's but a lot less wild. Her hair was black with red streaks and her eyes were like Yugi's but a little lighter.

_Wow she's hot maybe I'll say hi_

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she said while giving me a smile.

"My names Duke Devilin," I said while holding out my hand.

"Hi duke my name is Brianna Velasquez," she said shaking my hand.

Then Tristan came running with the girl.

"Hey Duke stop flirting and help us," Tristan said.

"Come on," I said while grabbing her hand.

I lead them behind a truck and hoped that we lost them.

"Hey who's the girl," Tristan said pointing to Brianna.

"Actually I just met her, and you better stay away from her Tristan," I said.

"Well who's the girl with you?" I ask with pointing to the girl wit red hair.

"She's Joey's sister," Tristan said.

"Isn't that the guy I made dress in a dog suit?" I said.

"Yeah and you shouldn't mention that to her because her brother is like her hero and Duke you better stay away with her," Tristan said.

"May I interrupted but Yugi, Joey, and Tea are in trouble at the pier?" Brianna said.

(A/N: I didn't skip the duel with the mime or the one with Lumas and Umbra there just happening now while I write this part)

We heard foot steps and looked to see rare hunters so we started running.

"Hey there's Mai!" Brianna said as Mai pulled in.

"Mai can we have a ride to the pier?" I said.

"Sure, why?" Mai said.

I just pointed to the rare hunters and we jumped into her car and rode off.

* * *

Andrea's POV 

"Hey," The rare hunters cried. Tea and me were now pushing Mokuba out of the window so he could escape. "Get them!" one of the rare hunters said but luckily Mokuba escaped. They grabbed Tea and me down from the window and threw me into another room slightly bigger.

_What are they doing to Tea and what are they going to do with me?_

I looked around and tried the day but obviously it would be the locked. The only window was high up on the ceiling so forget about escaping through the window.

There weren't any windows or doors and only walls.

_How the hell am I suppose to get out of here._

As I was thinking Odion came in with some food.

"Your food," he said then he left.

As I went to get the food something made me squint my eye and I noticed my millennium bracelet.

_Stupid I have the millennium bracelet. Now, there was an episode that Marik used his rod to escape from Ishizu in Egypt when he was getting a god card now how to use it._

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the rod and the millennium bracelet. My bracelet started to glow.

_Ok, now teleport out of here please!_

I opened my eyes to find myself outside.

_Oh yeah I'm good...oh crap where's Yami._

Before I could say anything else I saw Joey and Yugi dueling.

"Yugi! Joey!" I said as I started running to the pier but I was stopped by Kaiba's arm.

"What do you think your doing!" I said. All he did was point to Tea and the dangling crate over her head.

_Oh great what to do what to._

Now on the field there was Red eyes and wait Joey's eyes there blank.

_Crap Marik took control of Joey's mind._

Then Joey was about to play a card but….hey he snapped out of Marik's trance probably because of Yugi playing his Red Eyes.

Ok let's see Joey ended his turn and Yugi played some weird card with a fairy holding a mirror full of swirling colors.

(A/N: I'm changing the episode slightly.)

Yugi commanded it to blast him and his life points went down to zero and…oh no! He's falling into the water. Brianna and my first instincts were to save Yugi and so were Joeys because the other effect of Yugi's magic card was that Joey could blast himself and he did but he couldn't get Yugi's key in time and plunged into the water. Kaiba threw a card at the rare hunter that was about to press the button that would kill Tea and that was awesome.

Then a Kaiba corp. helicopter came to and knocked down the crate over Tea. Then Brianna and me rushed for the key. Brianna grabbed it first and I jumped into the water and grabbed Yugi since he was farther down. I tried to get him to the surface while Brianna unlocked the shackles. Brianna unlocked it and we floated back to the surface.

Then Serenity jump in and a few seconds later Joey and Serenity came back to the surface.

As we were walking back to the car my saw Mokuba giving Kaiba the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Thanks Gardner, Akila, for saving my little brother," He mumbled.

"Are you happy now," Kaiba asked Mokuba.

"Yeah," Mokuba said with his usually cheery voice.

The Kaiba brothers left to the finals and we decided to let Joey play the locator cards to find out where the finals were.

There was a burst of light and a female voice came on.

"Welcome finalist," it said.

"Please follow these coordinates to the finals," it said.

"Good luck," It said before it turned off.

"Were off to the finals!" Joey said.

* * *

Hola peoples my other fanfic:** Welcome to Hogwarts**IS NOTdiscontinued but will be updated in one week. 

**Cerulean89**thanks for reviewing and the tip on scapegoats.

**Dagger-dice**Thanks for reviewing and I think St. Joan is a kewl card too!

**dragon goddess: **I'd love to be in the Yu-gi-oh world too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **MUHAHAHAHAHAAA! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

**Yami: "**She's a little sugar high now"

**Me: **"I'M NOT SUGAR HIGH!"

**Yami: **"Yes you are,"

**Me:** "No I'm not,"

**Yami: **"Yes, you are,"

**Me: **(:pulls out flamethrower:)

**Me: **MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Kaiba's POV

I was here waiting with Mokuba waiting for the finalists when I heard noises.

"Turn on the lights!" I said. Immediately the lights were turned on.

"Is something wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked me.

"Nothing kiddo," I replied.

Then Yugi, the mutt, and the geek squad came coming in.

_There's something faintly familiar about that long haired brunette girl. Can she be...no it can't be._

* * *

Andrea's POV

We enter an unfinished arena to see Mokuba and Kaiba.

_When does Kaiba do anything unfinished? Why do Kaiba and Mokuba make me think of my childhood? T hat's impossible because somehow I can remember anything before I was nine. Why am I asking myself stupid questions._

I started rubbing my hair furiously but then 'Namu' and followed by 'Marik' a minute later.

(A/N: Quotations are not there to make it pretty.)

"Hey Namu you made it to the finals!" Joey said.

"Hey who's dat guy?" Joey said pointing to 'Marik.'

"I am Marik," 'Marik' said.

Everyone's faces were overcome with shock except for me of course.

Then Ryou came in.

_Ryou?_

"I thought you were in the hospital after 'Namu' found you hurt?" Joey said as his face was full of confusion.

"No, I'm fine but look what I won," Ryou said.

"How did you get dose?" Joey said his face filled with more confusion.

"I won them in one duel but probably just by luck," he said.

Now I was shocked.

_Oh yeah that is definitely the spirit of the ring. Why would he want to get into the finals wait didn't Joey say they found Ryou with 'Namu' hurt. Oh crap I hope Yami finds out in time I can't tell him due to an agreement with Marik._

I was interrupted from my thought when a blimp landed I shielded my face when it was coming down.

"Locators cards please," Roland said.

We all held out our locators cards.

"Proceed," Roland said. But, then he stopped Serenity, Duke, Tristan, etc. (anyone without locator cards.)

"You can't pass," Roland said.

"Aw, please were the cheerleaders," Serenity said.

"Please Seto," Mokuba said giving Kaiba the puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever," Kaiba said as he and Mokuba boarded the plane.

"Yay," they (anyone without locator cards) Yelled.

Roland get went inside and got the blimp started and in a minute we were up in the sky.

We all got into our rooms and I decided to pay a visit to 'Namu.'

I opened to the door to Marik's and stepped inside.

"Hello, Marik," I hissed. His eyes narrowed a bit before he said something.

"Hello little Andrea how remember I will stop at nothing to get revenge on the pharaoh. But you should know this information very well being a Tomb keeper is very useful when reading many, many books on you the pharaoh and more information on the pharaoh than he knows himself," he said.

"All duelist report to the main floor to choose to the first to duelist to duel," Roland said through the speakers.

"Remember our deal little Andrea," he said before he left.

It took me a few seconds to suck the information in and I finally decided to go to the main level. I took the elevator to find Tristan and Joey eating like crazy I decided to eat a small snack since I've barely eaten anything.

I then spotted a blue eyes white dragon lottery machine.

"The duelist will be chosen randomly but the machine. If you look at the cards you were given you'll notice a number," Roland said as he activated the machine.

The first number was 3 then 6. I slowly turned around and the people who were dueling were…Ryou? And Yami?

_Ok this will be interesting._

* * *

Ok I'm tired so I'm stopping R&R 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

**Yami: "**Yes, you do. You kidnapped the owner of the show and you're holding him hostage now."

**Me: "**Shut up Yami!" (: stuffs his mouth with a snowball :)

**Yami: **"MPH!"

**Cops: **"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

**Me: **"Why does this always happen?"

**Cops: **(: Struggle to get me into car :)

**Yami: **"You want help?"

**Me: **"No I'm having a dandy day. OF COURSE I NEED HELP!

**Yami: **"Ok let's start the fanfic. I've got to go help her before she gets the flamethrower.

**Me: **(: pulls out flamethrower :) "MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Yami: **(: sigh :) "Too late"

* * *

Chapter 11

Yami and Ryou stepped unto the platform.

"Duel!" They said as their duel disks activated.

Yugi: 4000LP

Bakura: 4000LP

"I know you're not Ryou so reveal yourself Bakura!" Yami said.

(A/N: For Americans Bakura is the evil spirit and Ryou is host/hikari.)

"Ah, the baka pharaoh is smart enough to find out," Bakura said.

"Now let's make this a little more interesting and bring all it to the shadow realm!" Bakura said followed by a maniacal laugh.

"I'll go first," Bakura said.

"I play portrait's secret in attack mode (1200/1500) and I end my turn," Bakura said.

"I play Gazelle the king of mythical beasts! Now, Gazelle attack his monster!" Yami said as his monster slashed and shattered Bakura's monster.

Yugi: 4000LP

Bakura: 3700LP

Then I felt a slight tugging feeling in my chest then complete pain.

"Ah!" I said in pain.

"Hey Andrea are you alright." Joey said.

"Just dandy," I mumbled.

"Bakura! What have you done!" Yami said enraged.

"Why I added a little twist. As you know little Andrea there is the owner of the millennium bracelet and her millennium item is actually parts of our millennium items. So she is part of our millennium items and so the pain we feel from losing lifepoints is connected to her there fore she is losing part of her soul every time we lose life points," Bakura said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Wah?" Joey said.

"Basically it's like I have eight thousand lifepoints and whenever they lose lifepoints I lose part of my soul if they add life points I get power. If they end in a draw I lose my soul,"

_This better not end in a draw_

I was still in a bit of pain to look up to see that Bakura played some monster, (1300/1800) were it's stats through it was a bed with a monster on top of it.

_Why would he summon such a weak monster is he just trying to torture me or something. Well wonder what Yami's going to do._

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior and attack you monster!"

Gamma the Magnet Warrior: (1500/1800)

Yugi: 4000LP

Bakura: 3500LP

I felt a tugging and a lot of pain again I tried not to fall down but it was hard I finally regained balanced and stood up.

"Now Gazelle attack him directly," Yami said.

Yugi: 4000LP

Bakura: 2000LP

bleeding like crazy I couldn't help but fall on my knees.

"Andrea are you ok!" Yami yelled.

"Yeah," I said weakly.

"My turn and I play headless knight (1450/1700) in attack mode and end my turn," Bakura said.

"Gamma attack his monster!" Yami said

Yugi: 4000LP

Bakura: 1950LP

"Now gazelle attack his life points directly!"

Yugi: 4000LP

Bakura: 450LP

I felt the feeling of pure pain again this time it hurt more because I was already weak.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I felt so much pain I felt like I wanted to die than feel this kind of pain. My soul was slowly evaporating to the shadows and that was intense.

"Thanks pharaoh now I can summon Dark Necrosphere!" Bakura said followed by a sadistic grin. A blue bald monster apperared out of a black vortex with a ripped doll.

Dark Necrosphere (2200/2800)

_What the hell? Why the hell would he lose so many life points to summon this monster. This guy just wants to torture me doesn't he?_

"I play two cards face down and end my turn," Bakura said.

"I sacrifice gazelle to summon dark magician girl! Now I raise her attack power with this!" Yami said as a card flipped up with a thick book. Dark magician girl read the book and her attack power raised up by 500 ATK .

Dark Magician Girl: 2500/2000ATK

"Now attack his Dark Necrosphere!" Yami said as Dark Magician Girl destroyed Bakura's monster.

Yugi: 4000LP

Bakura: 150LP

Again, I felt the searing pain I felt like screaming but I couldn't I felt myself losing consciousness. The others are telling me to get inside but that wouldn't do any good at all I would still feel pain. Joey was now helping me stand up though I'd prefer more to lie down and just be sucked into the shadow.

"I end my turn," Yami said.

Bakura just let out a small chuckle.

"Now prepare yourself pharaoh. I play Dark Sanctuary!" Bakura said followed by a sadistic laughed.

The field was devoured by darkness and weird eyes. Bakura just laughed more as his magic card covered the blimp.

"Welcome to your doom pharaoh!" Bakura yelled.

* * *

**Me: "**A little too much laughing in this chapter."

**Bakura: **"What's wrong with my laughing?"

**Me: **"Nothing!" (: slowly backs away :)

**Me: **"So review guys while I run away from the cops and Bakura and find out where Yami is."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

**Yami: **"Well there isn't anything to own you burned down the network"

**Me: **"Do you always have to ruin my plans."

**Yami: **"Maybe, and the cops should be herein three, two, one…."

**Cops: **"You are under arrest for burning down the network and escaping jail."

**Me: **(: pulls out millennium bracelet and blasts everything to the shadow realm :)

**Me: **"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Yami: **"Oh Ra," (: slaps forehead :)

* * *

I could barely focus all I could see was Yami lose life points and Bakura getting life points. All I wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up. I couldn't take it I can barely concentrate slowly I closed my eyes though I still tried to find consciousness but it was too hared so I decided just to be overwhelmed by the darkness I slowly closed my eyes and lost feeling to anything in my body. But I could her faint voices like some one calling my name and talking.

"_Andrea!"_

"_Yugi she's not waking up"_

"_Hey moneybags get a doctor over here"_

"_Andrea, please wake up"_

"_Andrea!"_

Then nothing just complete darkness then a light. I saw myself in an orphanage and I was a lot smaller like ten and there was a cast on my left arm. Then a little raven-haired little kid about the aged of five came running up to me screaming my name. He gave me a hug that made me fall on the ground.

"Moki don't go hugging your sister like you want to kill her, she needs some rest so her arm cam heal," a smaller version of Kaiba said. He gave a smile and gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry big sister,' Mokuba said.

"_Big sister? Oh whatever let's just go with the flow." I thought_

"Andrea, I know your birthday is coming up and before mom died she got you a present she said she got it from Egypt. Then Kaiba gave a huge warm big smile. The child Kaiba seemed to hold a lot more innocence and warmth other than the older Kaiba who's eyes held no emotion and just sent icy glares.

"Come on you should go inside and get some rest," Kaiba said.

I woke up on a bed to find people surrounding me and surrounding an unconscious Ryou laying on the bed next to me.

"What the hell happened," I said.

"Well you fell unconscious during the duel," Yami said with Yugi in spirit form beside him.

"Oh yeah. How's Ryou doing?" I asked.

"Not too well," Joey said pointing to Ryou.

Then the door opened and Kaiba came in.

"Andrea, Mokuba follow me," Kaiba said.

I got off the bed only feel a little dizzy and trip. Everybody sweatdropped.

I got up and walked out the door and Mokuba and me followed Kaiba to his room.

"Mokuba do you remember who Andrea is?" Kaiba said.

_This definitely has to do with the dream I just had,_

Then Mokuba eyes started widening and he ran up to me and gave me a hug and due to my current health I fell.

"Thought you would," Kaiba said giving a smirk.

"What happened to you? Seto said you disappeared and was never seen again" Mokuba said.

"Well I can't remember much though I can only remember a little bit of the Domino Orphanage, but after I disappeared I can't remember how I disappeared though. I just remember that the owner of some orphanage found me unconscious and decided to put me in the orphanage. They found no records on me or my family because probably the only thing I remembered was my name. I then grew up at the orphanage until I was sixteen and got a job and an apartment then I got here. I didn't get the rest of my memories until recently," I said.

"Seto has been searching for a long time he's even hacked in most of the computers in the world," Mokuba said.

"Well like I've said I've just got my memory back and found you guys are by brothers," I said.

I jumped up and gave Seto a hug.

"I didn't know you cared," I said.

"All duelist report to the main level," Roland's voice said through the speaker.

"Come on," I said.

"Shouldn't you be resting Andrea?" Mokuba asked. I just ruffled his hair.

"I can take care of myself," I answered back. Then Mokuba quickly dragged Seto and me into the elevator and pressed the elevator with amazing speed.

We got to the main level and waited for everyone to come and after a few minutes they finally came then Roland started the machine the two numbers that came out were two and seven.

_Two? Seven? Isn't that Joey's and 'Marik's' (Odeon's) number?_

We proceeded to the top of the blimp.

"You had to use the top of the blimp didn't you," I said rubbing my hands together.

Seto just gave a small chuckle and a smirk.

"Shuffle each others decks," Roland said.

"Let the duel begin," and as Roland said that both duelist drew their cards. Then a wind picked up and Joey's cards slipped out of his hand and started to blow away everybody's jaws dropped in shock as Joey tried to swipe his cards. Joey swiped them in time and caught the last one with his mouth and then everybody sweatdropped.

"Joey…" I said as I slapped my forehead.

"Something I expected only the mutt to do," Seto said.

"Why the hell do you call him a mutt?" I asked.

"Because he is," was Seto's simple answer.

"Why do I bother," I said.

The first few minutes of the game with dull the only think that was interesting was that 'Marik' used some magic card that made some weird temple. Joey lost his temper and attacked 'Marik' with his monster only to find a trap and had his attack redirected, but Joey had a trap card too. Then Marik played a trap card producing three monsters with 1600 attack. Joey only had 1900 life points left and 'Marik' still had 4000.

Marik attacked Joey with his monsters but Joey activated scapegoat and then Marik activated Magic Jammer canceling Joey's card.

Then Joey Summoned Ginzo (2400/1500) with a few magic cards and also had Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) and battle warrior (700/1000). Joey attack 'Marik's' life points directly which lowered "Marik's" life points down to 400. Then Marik used sword of revealing light. Marik summoned some monster with a ritual his monster's attack power was: 5825 attack power.

Then he drew a card and made a nervous look at it. I looked over to Marik to see a small a small light behind him. I thought it was time for eavesdropping.

_Okay Bakura said I'm connected to the millennium items so I should be able to connect with Marik's millennium rod, whatever I'm just going to try._

I concentrated on my bracelet once again and tried to see what "Namu" was up to.

"_No, master this copy might anger the Gods" Odeon said through the mind link. _

"_Play it now fool it's the only way to gain our family's honor" Marik said._

"_Don't play it, the card will anger the Gods," I said._

"_Stay out of this or did you forget our deal!" Marik said narrowing his eyes. Then Marik pulled out his millennium rod and it started to glow and then he threw me out of the mind link._

"Andrea," Mokuba said he was now shaking me.

"Huh? Oh hey Mokuba I was…uh…just in a daze," I replied.

_Wait a minute Egyptian God copy? Oh crap got to warn Joey._

"Joey 'Marik's' going to summon his Egyptian God Card!" I called out.

Then the Egyptian god card emerged from its card but it was angered. 'Namu', Yugi's, and Seto's duel disks glowed.

_The gods are angered._

Then with a lightning bolt Joey and 'Marik' were knocked out.

"The first one to stand will be the winner," Roland said.

Tristan tried to get up on the dueling field to help Joey but Roland stopped him.

"Are you crazy man their hurt," Tristan said.

"If you enter the field that means Joey forfeits," Roland said.

Then 'Marik' slowly stood up but fell down again and that was close. Then Joey slowly stood up.

"Joey Wheeler is the winner!" Roland said. I decided to peak at 'Namu' to see how pissed he was only to find that he was rubbing his head furiously he looked like he was in a lot of pain I decided to see what's happening to him hear that they gang finally found out that Namu was Marik.

"So pharaoh you found out," Marik said. He started laughing and then he put his head up and started screaming for a few second's and then he lowered his head but his hair was sticking out way to much and his eyes were narrower.

"Now that's my weaker self is gone I can finally have the power of the pharaoh!" YamiMarik said followed by another maniacal laugh.

* * *

**Me: "**Once again I broke out of jail."

**Yami:** "Don't tell me you sent everyone and everything to the shadow realm."

**Me:** "Come on your help me think of another plan."

(: I pull Yami away by the ear :)

**Yami: **"R&R or she'll kill me."


	13. Chapter 13

Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Yami: **"Well the network is stll on fire"

**Me: **"So that means i don't have to make a disclaimer"

**Yami: **"Well that's why their showing reruns, apparenting you didn't burn downthe whole network and...what are you doing?"

**Me: **"Looking for my flamethrower"

**Yami: **(: Sweatdrop :)

* * *

"Thanks for keeping our deal little Andrea," YamiMarik said.

"What?" The gang all stood there jaw-dropped.

"You've been working for dis guy!" Joey said.

"No! I only made a deal with this psycho bitch so you guys wouldn't get hurt," I said.

"How do we know your not lying like anyone else on this blimp?" Joey said.

_They trusted that psycho more than me? That's it. _

I felt a tear down my face and ran to the elevator and ran to my room. I couldn't believe that they trusted that psycho path more than me.

**Normal POV **

Every one was there all in shock until the doctor came in and took Odeon away and the gang followed, except for Kaiba and Mokuba of course. Then some one finally spoke up.

"Joey you idiot you hurt Andrea's feelings!" Tea said pulling Joey's ear and dragging it.

"What I didn't know! With Ryou acting as Bakura that Odeon guy pretending to be Marik and Namu pretending to be our friend it was hard to tell!" Joey said.

"Joey does have a point," Tristan said.

"Thank you," Joey said. As they were arguing Yami and Yugi were talking.

_/Yugi do you think I should talk to Andrea/ Yami said._

_/Why not we could at least try to cheer her up/ Yugi said._

_/let's switch control/ Yugi said._

With that there was a bright light and Yugi switched into Yami.

"I'm going to talk to Andrea Okay?" Yami said to his friends.

"Sure, whatever," they answered not paying much attention because they're still arguing.

Yami walked to Andrea's room and knocked.

"It's Yami," Yami said.

"Come in," Andrea said weakly.

She was hugging her legs and tears were on her face.

**Andrea's POV**

Yami entered the room and sat next to me and I did need some one to talk to.

"Andrea, look Joey was just not thinking like himself he didn't mean what he said," Yami said.

"They trust a psycho path more than me," I said more tears going down my face. Yami wiped my tears.

"Andrea, what did you agree to with Marik?" Yami asked.

"I agreed that if I don't get in the way of his plans he would make everyone around him his puppets," I said.

"How did he know?" Yami asked.

"Probably went through my mind because I share a link with him due to the effect of the millennium bracelet," I said.

"All duelist report to the main floor," Roland said through the speakers.

"You can come see the duel when you're ready," Yami said then he gave me a kiss on the forehead. I blushed slightly then Yami left.

_Better get going_

I walked into the elevator to find that they were already dueling on top of the blimp. So I ran to the top of the blimp and stood next to Yami. I looked at who was dueling and it was Mai? And Marik?

I took a look around the blimp was covered in shadows.

"Let me explain the rules to you my dear every time you lose a monster you lose a person from your memory," Marik said simply.

"What? Okay fine," Mai said.

"Duel" They said in unison they drew five cards and Mai went first.

"I summons Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) in attack mode and end my turn" Mai said.

"I summon Revival Jam in defense mode and activate Jam Breeding Machine and I end my turn," Marik said. Yugi looked worried to see that Yami Marik has made a familiar first move, summoning Revival Jam (1500/500) in defense mode and then activating his Jam Breeding Machine.

"Why did you guys bother coming," Mai said.

"We wanted to be with you while you were dueling," Joey said.

"Mai, Marik's Revival Ja- " Yami said but he was interrupted by Mai.

"Don't interfere Yugi," Mai said.

Yami Marik looks on eagerly as Mai attacks his Revival Jam only to see it return to the field unharmed.

"I play pot of greed!" Marik said as he drew two more cards.

"Now I use my Jam Breeding Machine to make a slime token," Marik said as his Jam Breeding Machine created a Slime Token (500/500).

"I set one card face down and make another slime token and then I end my turn," Marik said as a card materialized face down and another slime token appeared.

"I activate Harpie's Feather Duster," she said as it destroyed both his set card and his Jam Breeding Machine.

"Now my monster attack his Slime token," Mai said.

Yami Marik LP: 2700

Mai LP: 4000

"I sets one card and ends my turn," Mai said.

"I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast (1500/1200) and then I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Masked Beast Des Guardius (3300/2500). Now attack her monster," Marik said.

"Activate Mirror Wall!" Mai said. Yami Marik's monster was destroyed.

YamiMarik's LP: 2550

Mai's LP: 4000

Marik's Masked Beast is destroyed, but it left a mask.

_What the hell is that?_

"Now I will control you Dark with this mask," Marik said as Mai's monster appeared on his side of the field.

"Now I play Remove Trap," Marik said destroying Mai's Mirror Wall.

"Come Mai you can beat dis guy!" Joey said.

"Don't bother trying Joey," Mai said.

"I set one card face down, then I summon The Unfriendly Amazon (2200/1000)," Mai said.

However as she does so she notices that there is a purple aura surrounding her monster. As Yami Marik explains that the aura is a symbol of Mai's mind and that if the monster is destroyed some of Mai's memories will be taken with it. As Mai tries to make sense of what Yami Marik is saying she attacks her Dunames Dark Witch, now under Marik's control, and destroys it.

YamiMarik's LP: 2350

Mai's LP: 4000

"However as the monster you destroyed was originally yours, your memory gets erased," Marik said.

Mai looked down at us only to give a blank stare at Tea.

_She can't remember who Tea is she can't even see her._

"Your mind will soon wander in the shadow realm!" Marik said followed by a laughed.

* * *

I know it's a boring chapter but I'm feeling sick now. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:Idon't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

"Come on Mai you can beat this guy," Tea said.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Mai said looking around.

"Why is she ignoring Tea?" Joey said on the sidelines.

"I Set one card face down and summon Makiura the Destructor (1600/1200) and equip it with the Black Pendant to raise its ATK by 500 points," Yami Marik said.

Makiura the Destructor (2100/1200)

"Attack her unfriendly Amazon!" Yami Marik.

"Activate Amazon Archers trap card this reducing Marik's monster's ATK by 500 points making it weaker than my Unfriendly Amazon!" Mai said. As the two monsters clash, Yami Marik's monster is the one that is destroyed

YamiMarik's LP: 1950

Mai LP: 4000

Although the attack may have finished, Yami Marik is far from finished as he explained that the Black Pendant deals 500 points of damage to his opponent when it is sent to the graveyard.

Yami Marik's LP: 1950

Mai's LP: 3500

"When Makiura the Destructor is destroyed I am allowed to activate a Trap card from his hand and I play Rope of Life," Yami Marik said as his Destructor came back to the field with an extra 800 ATK.

"Now attack her monster," Marik said as Mai's monster was destroyed.

"No, not Joey!" Mai said trying not to lose her memory.

"Mai are you Okay?" Joey said.

"Where's that voice coming from," she said as she looked at Joey blankly.

_Mai couldn't break the shadow spell._

"Yuge why isn't she answering me?" Joey asked Yami.

"This is Marik's doing," Yami replied.

Yugi's puzzle glowed a bit and I thought that probably he was trying to penetrate the shadow spell. I decided to try to. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Mai and my bracelet. I opened my eyes to see Yami, YamiMarik, and Mai.

"Yugi? Andrea?" Mai said weakly.

"Yes, Mai this is all an illusion," Yami said.

"But it feels so real," she replied weakly.

"Mai, it only feels real because you think it's real," I said.

"Now do me a favor and beat this psycho!" I said.

"Sure will hun," she said.

"If you defeat Marik the illusion will end and remember you are never alone," Yami said.

"Stay out of this pharaoh!" YamiMarik said.

Then we in the watching the duel again.

_Marik looks so pissed off right now._

"I summoning my Amazon Chain Master (1500/1300) and I set one card face down. Now why don't you attack hun," Mai said.

"I summon Holding Arms (500/0) and use its effect to prevent your Chain Master from attacking for three turns," YamiMarik said.

"Marik! Stop the Shadow game now!" Yami yelled.

"Yugi have faith in me; Activate Grave arm!" Mai said.

"Fool, holding arms cannot be damaged by anything during the next three turns," YamiMarik said.

"Who said I was using it on your monster?" Mai said. Her monster was destroyed but since she lost her monster from her own doing she didn't lose life points.

"Now I activate my Amazon's special ability, it allows me to take one card from your deck," Mai said.

"I set two cards face down and summon my Amazon fighter (1500/1300) and end my turn," Mai said.

"My turn and I attack your monster!" YamiMarik said.

"Activate Amazon Magician!" Mai said

"This card switches the Attack points of our monsters," Mai said as YamiMarik's monster was destroyed.

YamiMarik's LP: 1050

Mai's LP: 3500

"I activate Card of Last Will, a card which allows me to draw five cards when the ATK of one of his monsters is lowered. Not only that, but Makiura's effect is activated once more and I play Nightmare Wheel!" YamiMarik said.

"Not so fast I activate Rescue Operation!" Mai said as her Amazon returned back to her hand.

"My card also allows me to Special Summon a monster from my hand and I choose Cyber Harpie because if I summon Ra his ATK and DEF will be zero," Mai said as her Harpie lady Materialize.

"Now I play Graceful Charity!" Mai said.

"Then I play Elegant Egotist. I will now sacrifice my monsters to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Mai said as the there was a light and the wind picked up then a spherical orb appeared.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra is locked in that orb!" YamiMarik said followed by a sadistic laugh.

* * *

I know this is just a duel but I just thought I needed to write it. So R&R 


	15. Chapter 15

**Me**: hello thanks for the reviews. I hope i can get enough reviews to rule the world. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Yami**:She's reallysugar high

* * *

"I'll give you one turn to decipher the card before I take control," Marik said.

"What's the writing on the card?" Mai asked.

"The writing is a form of hieroglyphics known only by high ranking officials in Ancient Egypt and I bet Kaiba can read it. Very few people on the ship are able to translate the card. Pegasus himself did not understand what the text said and he simply copied them onto the card," YamiMarik said.

"I set one card face down then I end my turn," Mai said growling.

"I summon holding legs (800/600) and use it's effect to send your trap card to your hand. Then I use the special ability of my two monsters to summon the Sacred Stone of Oujah," YamiMarik said as a mystical stone tablet appeared on the field behind Mai.

"Now my monsters attack her life points directly," Marik said as his monsters pinned Mai to the wall.

YamiMarik's LP: 1050

Mai's LP: 800

"What kind of holograms are these," Mai said struggling.

"There not holograms, my dear, these are real," Marik said.

"Now time to take control of Ra:

_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry,  
Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight._ As the orb containing Ra begins to glow brighter and open, Yami Marik continues to chant: _Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  
Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.  
Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name...  
**Winged Dragon of Ra!**_" YamiMarik said as a winged, golden dragon appears on the field as Marik successfully unlocks **The Winged Dragon of Ra** (5400/3900).

"Marik! Leave her alone your after me not her!" Yami yelled.

Then Joey ran up to Mai and tried to break those shackles but it looks like she still can't see him. I decided to help so I ran up there but….I can't move?

_Why can't I move?_

"Andrea are you okay your not moving," Tea said.

"I ca't mov," I tried to mumble.

"Now attack Winged Dragon of Ra!" YamiMarik said.

Then Yami ran up and blocked the attack all I could do was watch as he was burned to a crisp.

Joey was trying to get Mai to remember him and it seemed to work because she can see Joey now.

"Marik is the winner," Roland announced then the shadows and monsters disappeared. YamiMarik started to walk to Mai he paralyzed Joey then he made way for Mai.

"Neither the pharaoh nor little Andrea over there can stop me from having me fun," YamiMarik said.

"What did you do to Joey?" Mai said.

"It's not them you should be worried about," YamiMarik said then he whipped out his millennium rod. It started to shine then it died down all that was left was a Mai with blank eyes. I felt my nerves again and started to move to the dueling platform. I looked at the unconscious Yami and Joey who was starting to be able to move. The only thing I could think of was #1: crying and #2: hitting YamiMarik as hard as I can. So I did. I punched him as hard as I could but he caught my wrist and turned it behind my back.

"Don't cry little Andrea you'll soon be joining her," he whispered followed by a low chuckle. Then he left.

"What did you do to Mai!" Joey demanded about to punch Marik like I tried.

"Don't pick a fight with him Joey," I said.

"We don't want anything to happen to you!" Serenity said.

Joey seeing his sister almost in tears didn't attack YamiMarik. We walked to Yami to try to wake him up.

"Yami! Wake Up! Wake Up!" I said. He started to wake up.

"Is Mai and Joey ok?" Yami asked. I really didn't want to answer that question though Tea did.

"Marik sent her Shadow realm," Tea said. Then Yami punched his fist on the dueling platform.

"No!" Yami yelled then he changed into Yugi.

"Clear the platform as fast as you can for the next duel," Seto said.

"SETO!" I yelled at him.

"Fine," he said as went down the elevator.

"Is Kaiba your boyfriend or something?" Joey asked. I immediately whacked him in the head.

"I'll tell you when we get Mai into a bed," I said.

* * *

Hello people I hope you like keep reviewing the more reviews I get, the faster I update and I might be starting another fanfic. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Why the hell do I have to tell you!

READ THIS!

I can't update for a while I've been secretly sneaking on the computer because I've been banned from it. I will now be updating less frequently.

* * *

**Andrea's POV**

"So what's up with you and Moneybags?" Joey said after they tucked Mai in a bed.

I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Look….well…this is really hard but…..SetoandMokubaaremybrothers," I said so fast that it was barely understandable.

"What?" Brianna said.

"Seto. And. Mokuba. Are. My. Brothers." I said more slow and understandable.

"WHAT!" They said jaw dropped.

"All duelist report to the main level," Roland said.

_Saved by Roland_

I ran out the room and into the elevator before the others could asked anything. Though the gang did reach the main level in about a minute. Roland spun the machine and two numbers finally stopped.

"The next to duel is Andrea Akila and Brianna Velasquez!" Roland said.

_Great oh just great I have to duel my best friend._

"You know you should use your real last name now," Seto said.

"Whatever," I said.

We walked to the dueling platform and activated our duel disks.

"Duel!" We both said.

Brianna: 4000LP

Andrea: 4000LP

"Kaiba's your bro. That's really weird because of where came from," Brianna said.

"I'm as confused as you are," I said.

I had Gigantes, card destruction, graceful charity, Green Phantom King, and monster reborn.

I drew question.

"I'll go first and I play card graceful charity," I said. I put monster reborn and Green Phantom King in the graveyard and drew Hinotama, skull dice, and injection fairy lily.

"First I remove my Green Phantom King from play and summon Gigantes," I said.

Gigantes: 1900/1300

"I play three cards face down and end my turn," I said.

"I play mystical elf (800/2000) then I play Shield and sword!" Brianna said.

Mystical elf: 2000/800

Gigantes: 1300/1900

"Now attack!" Brianna said.

"Not so fast I activate Skull Dice!" I said. A little monster came out and roll the dice it took a while it finally landed on two meaning that Mystical Elf's ATK points were cut in half. Mystical elf: 1000/800

Brianna: 3700LP

Andrea: 4000LP

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," Brianna said.

I drew Dian Keto the Cure Master.

"I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to raise my life points," I said.

Brianna: 3700LP

Andrea: 5000LP

"I summon Injection Fairy Lily (400/1500) then I play Hinotama!" I said.

Brianna: 3200LP

Andrea: 5000LP

"Then I activate Lily's special ability and raise her attack power by 3000. Now attack!" I said.

_If this attack goes through I'll do a lot of damage but it's too easy she has a trap. Though I'll know what she has planned when I attack her._

"I activate my face down card: Negate Attack!" Brianna said.

"I end my turn," I said.

"I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Brianna said.

I drew Giant Soldier of Stone.

"I summon Giant Soldier of Stone then I attack your face down monster," I said.

Brianna smirked.

"You've just attack my Cyber Jar. Now all the monsters on the field are destroyed and we draw five cards and play any monster 4 stars or lower," Brianna said.

"I summon Gazelle the king of Mystical Beast (1500/1200) in attack mode, Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in attack mode, and kuriboh (300/200) in defense mode." Brianna said.

_Her deck is very similar to Yugi's deck _

I drew fire princess, double magic, dark mirror force, Chaos Command Magician, and Frenzied Panda.

"Well I summon fire princess (1300/1500) in attack mode, Frenzied Panda in defense mode (1200/1500). Then I place one card face down and end my turn," I said.

Brianna drew a card then smirked.

"Prepare yourself Andrea I sacrifice my Kuriboh and Gamma to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Brianna said as her dragon came out of the louds.

_That card is really out of place in her deck.

* * *

_

This chapter is short, sorry. and it sucks too well hust in my opinion or it might suck more. sigh


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

Brianna's POV (Did that for the first time)

_Yes I summoned my blue eyes now time to play this._

"I play dragon treasure which raises my dragons attack power to 3300," I said smirking.

My side of the field:

Blue eyes: 3300/2800

Gazelle the king of Mystical Beast: 1500/1200

Andrea's side:

Fire princess 1300/1500

Frenzied Panda in 1200/1500

I also have Mystical space typhoon.

"I set one card face down. Now Blue Eyes attack her Fire Princess!" I said.

"Activate dark mirror force!" Andrea said.

"Too bad for you, activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" I said as it destroyed her card.

Brianna: 3200LP

Andrea: 3000LP

Andrea swore under her breath.

"Gazelle attack her other monster," I said as Andrea's monsters shattered into pieces.

"I end my turn," I said. Andrea drew a card and sighed.

"The only thing I can do now is set a monster in defense mode," Andrea said. Then I drew cost down.

"I play cost down, and I summon Levia-" I said but I was cut off from a sudden flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_A tri-colored teenager sat on his throne his face in shadows but it wasn't hard to see that he was silently crying._

_I looked at myself and I saw I was transparent and Andrea was on the other side of the room listening in the shadows. Then a women that looked just like Andrea but just a little tanner entered the room._

"_Pharaoh you can keep weeping like this," she said._

"_You know there is one way I can get her back..." She said but was interrupted._

"_No! I won't lose another person close to me," Yami said_

"_Look I can't forgive myself if I could've done something," She said tears falling from her face. He sighed and hugged her then he pulled away._

"_Your right Nefa go and do what you have to do, knowing you we won't be able to stop you," Yami said. Yami kissed her lightly on the cheek._

"_Be careful and remember I love you," Yami said. Nefa's bracelet glowed and she fell into Yami's arms unconscious. The room disappeared and then was replaced by complete a place that was completely white and two figures stood talking._

"_Nefa how are you here I thought I was dead unless you're dead," a girl with purple eyes, black and red hair said. She looked just like me._

"_I'm not dead and you are well aware of the last power of my millennium item," Nefa said._

"_Yeah, Yeah I know, you can save me by dueling them, if you win meaning that I lose than the dead person dies. If you lose that will mean you die and that I live, and if you tie than we get reincarnated anywhere and the means anywhere. Ra, you'd think a dead person would get a break." She said._

"_You can still keep a sense of humor even when your dead, and remember I can't go easy on you Safiya," Nefa said._

"_Nefertari Akila, who said I was going easy on you," Safiya said._

_Then there was another flash and it looked like the end of the duel._

"_We tied Nefa," Safiya said._

"_Yeah that means we're both reincarnated anywhere," Nefa said._

"_And that means other dimensions," Safiya said._

"_Promise we'll find each other again," Nefa said._

"_Promise and I'll remember you when I play my __Levia-Dragon - Daedalus__ monster," Safiya said. Then they disappeared in a light._

_**End Flashback**_

"Andrea did you see that," I asked.

"Yeah and that was disturbing," Andrea said.

"Get on with the duel," Kaiba said.

"Oh, will you just shut up," Brianna said.

"Okay so I use cost down then I sacrifice Gazelle to summon Levia-Dragon - Daedalus," I said. Levia-Dragon - Daedalus: 2600/1500

"Now Levia attack her face down monster!" I said.

"Activate Dreamsprite's special ability; I'm changing your target to your blue eyes!" Andrea said.

_Crap_

Brianna: 2500LP

Andrea: 3000LP

"Blue eyes attack her dreamsprite," I said as her monster shattered.

"I end my turn," I said.

"First is activate pot of greed and drew two cards then I use Double spell and discard de-spell from my hand then I use cost down from your grave yard then I summon Chaos Command Magician. I then activate Card of Sanctity which let's us draw until we have six cards," Andrea and me drew six cards.

"I play malevolent nuzzler and reinforcements bringing my magician to 3600 attack points, now attack her blue eyes," Andrea said.

Brianna: 2200LP

Andrea: 3000LP

"Then I play monster reborn and bring back Blue eyes on my side. Blue eyes, white lightning!" Andrea said.

Brianna: 1200LP

Andrea: 3000LP

"I end my turn," Andrea said.

"Damn! That was a nice combo Andrea," I said. Though I have to admit that that was a good combo.

I looked at my hand, I had: Dark Magician Girl, magic cylinders, horn of heaven, nutrient Z, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

* * *

Sorry people but I have to stop here I'll try to make the next chapter longer. R&R 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh but i do own myself

* * *

_**Andrea's POV**_

"I end my turn," I said.

"My turn," Brianna said as she drew a card, "I place Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode and set two cards face down and end my turn," Brianna said.

I had remove trap, Relay soul, and black pendant.

"My turn," I said as I drew Magician of Faith, "First I use Magician of Faith's special ability and get this little magic card and place it face down, Now chaos Magician attack her Celtic Guardian," I said as my Magician attacked her monster, what was left was smoke.

"Not so fast I activate Magic Cylinder," Brianna said.

"I activate remove trap!" I said as her monster was destroyed.

"Now blue eyes attack her directly!" I said as my monster attacked.

Brianna: 1900LP

Andrea: 3000LP

"What The Hell!" I said.

_How the hell did her life points go up?_

The smoke cleared and revealed Nutrient Z.

"Oh" I said.

"Magician of Faith attack her life point directly" I said.

Brianna: 1600LP

Andrea: 3000LP

"I end my turn," I said.

"First I use double spell and discard horn of heaven from my hand and use Card of Sanctity from your graveyard." Brianna said. We both drew until we had six cards.

I had Black Pendant, Relay Soul, WingWeaver, Gaggio, Chaos Command Magician, and the forgiving Maiden.

"First is use monster reborn Gamma the magnet warrior. I summon alpha the magnet warrior. Then, I use ultimate offering and sacrifice 500 of my life points to summon Beta the magnet warrior. Then they combine together to summon Valkryon the magnet warrior!"

Valkryon: 3500/3850

Brianna: 1100LP

Andrea: 3000LP

"I end my turn"

I drew Maiden of moonlight.

"I summon the Forgiving Maiden in defense mode and set two cards face down. Then I use the effect of ultimate offering and sacrifice 1000 LPs to summon Gaggio and Maiden of Moonlight in defense mode. Then I end my turn," I said. Brianna drew her card and smirked.

Brianna: 1100LP

Andrea: 2000LP

The forgiving Maiden: 800/2000

Gaggio: 1850/1000

Maiden of Moonlight: 1500/1200

"I play Raigeki!" Brianna said as my monsters disappeared.

"Valkryon attack her directly!" Brianna said as my life points dropped to zero.

Brianna: 1100LP

Andrea: 0LP

"Brianna is the victor!" Roland announced.

"Look again," Seto said.

"I activate Relay Soul!" I said.

"This trap cards lets me put all my trust in my Chaos Command Magician, if he's destroyed I lose the duel," I said.

Chaos Command Magician: 2400/1900

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Brianna said.

I drew Ookazi.

"I equip Chaos Command Magician with Black pendant and use Ookazi," I said.

Brianna: 300LP

Andrea: 0LP

Chaos Command Magician: 2900/1900

_I know I can't win but we could always end in a draw._

"I end my turn,"

"You want to end in a draw don't you? Well I'm good with that. Valkryon attack her Magician," Brianna said.

"Since black pendant was sent to the graveyard it inflicts 500 direct damage to you," I said.

Brianna: 0LP

Andrea: 0LP

"It's a tie, both duelists will advance," Roland said. I walked over and gave Brianna a high five.

"Great duel guys!" Joey said.

"Last duel is Kaiba against Ishizu," I said. Seto was now waiting for the 8th duelist to arrive on the platform.

"I hope the 8th duelist doesn't work for Marik," Yugi said. Suddenly the elevator opened and the 8th duelist went on the platform.

"Seto Kaiba will duel…," Roland said but he couldn't finish because he didn't know who the 8th duelist was.

"Who are you?" Seto asked though more like a command. The 8th duelist took off her veil and revealed herself to me…Ishizu?

"Ishizu!" Brianna and me exclaimed.

"I'm not here to win Obelisk from you Kaiba, I'm here to help my brother with the pharaoh's help," Ishizu said.

"I'm not pleased with you using my tournament to solve your family matters," Seto said.

"Battle City was originally my idea to lure Marik out. My millennium item also predicts that I will win, Kaiba." Ishizu said.

"I'm surrounded by superstitious nitwits," Seto said.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Duel!" They said in unison.

Ishizu: 4000LP

Kaiba: 4000LP

"I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode," Seto said.

Vorse Raider: (1900/1200)

"You'll then set one card face down," Ishizu said.  
"Kaiba's a good duelist but he can't beat the power of Ishizu's millennium necklace," Yami said on the sidelines.

"Kaiba can beat Ishizu, we can't let a necklace pick our future," Brianna said.

"Yeah, what Brianna said," I said.

"I summon Keldo in defense mode," Ishizu said calmly.

_Wow that was cool she didn't even look at her cards._

"Yugi isn't dis like what Espa Roba did during my duel with him?" Joey asked.

"No, Joey, this is very much real," Yami said.

"I play Michizure of Doom which allows both players to destroy 2 cards in their opponent's hands. I choose Polymerization, and Kaiser Glider," Ishizu said with out looking at Seto's hand.

"I pick Revival Magic, and Monster Reborn," Seto said.

"That ends my turn," Ishizu said.  
"Vorse Raider attack her monster," Seto said.

"I play one card face down and end my turn," Seto said.

"I summon Moudora in attack mode (1500/1800). Then I use the magic card: Sword of Dagra that increases Moudora's attack by 500 points bringing it up to 2000 attack. Now Moudora attacks Kaiba's monster," Ishizu said.

"I activate shrink which lowers Vorse Raiders attack to 950, then I activate my crush Crush Card," Seto said.

Ishizu: 4000LP

Kaiba: 2950LP

"My millennium necklace tells me I don't need powerful monsters to win," Ishizu said calmly.  
"I play Swords of Revealing Light, stopping you from attacking for 3 turns. Then I plays one card face down and ends my turn," Ishizu said.

"I summons Dark Gremlin in defense mode (1600/1800). And then I play a card face down and ends my turn," Seto said.

"I pass," Ishizu said as she drew her card.

"I predict that you will draw the card that will lead to your demise in 2 more turns," Ishizu said.

"I pass," Seto said.

"I pass" Ishizu said.

"I pass again," Seto said.

"I'm going to defeat you with the very card you gave me. I attack you directly with dark Gremblim,"  
Ishizu: 2400LP

Kaiba: 2950LP

"This duel is about to end…"

* * *

Hey guys I totally forgot to update this has been like in my computer for a few days already. Gomen Nasai, Gomen Nasai.

R&R Arigato


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**I don't own****Yu-gi-oh

* * *

**Normal POV**

(Just to tell you guys I got this off a website and it might be wrong, just to tell you)

"Kaiba, you_ will_ fall at your own Egyptian God card," Ishizu said standing by her prediction.

"Guys," Yugi started.

_/What will happen if Ishizu loses, I mean will the evil in Marik grow stronger/_ Yugi questioned Yami though his mind link.

_/Let's not hope so/ _Yami answered.

Kaiba's LP: 2950

Ishizu's LP: 2400

"I predict that you will go after my Magic Cards, Kaiba."

"This is it, Virus Cannon destroy 10 magic cards in her deck, or what's left of it," Seto said.

"First my crush card destroyed all your powerful monsters then my cannon destroyed all the magic cards in your deck, do you think I'm going to lose now?" Seto said tauntingly.

"I do you played right into my hands, Kaiba. Reveal Exchange of The Spirit," Ishizu said.

"At the cost of 1000 LP this card switches the Decks and Graveyards," Ishizu said calmly.

'_That only leaves me with a deck of only six cards,'_ Seto thought as he reluctantly switch his deck with his graveyard.

Kaiba's LP: 2950

Ishizu's LP: 1400

"Now I summon Kelbeck(1500/1800) in attack mode and puts 1 card face down and ends my turn." Ishizu said ending her turn.

'_I can't lose this duel or I'll me humiliated.' _Seto thought as he drew his card.

"I activate Virus Cannon-"

"Not so fast Kaiba, I activate Muko which sends your card to the graveyard," Seto growled.

"I end my turn," Seto said bitterly.

"I summons Zorgoth(1700/1200) in attack mode." Ishizu said calmly.

"Zorgoth attack Kaiba's Gremblinm then Kelbeck attack his life points directly." Ishizu said.

Kaiba's LP: 1350

Ishizu's LP: 1400

"I end my turn by putting a card face down." Ishizu said before Seto drew his card.

"I activate Muko which sends your card to the graveyard." Seto growled once again.

"I end my turn my setting on card face down,"

"I set one card face down," Ishizu said.

'_I've just put the key to winning this dueling on the field. My card has infused Zorgoth with a dangerous weapon. Kaiba will use Soul Exchange and sacrifice my monster and when he attacks his own monster will be destroyed.' _Ishizu thought to herself about her prediction.

"I summon Ajito (1500/1300) in attack mode and end my turn," Ishizu said.

'_Does Ishizu now about my plan? But, this is my only chance to summon Obelisk' _Seto thought.

"I activate my Soul Exchange card sacrificing my 3 monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Seto yelled as Ishizu's monsters disappeared and Obelisk Emerge from the smoke.

'_Kaiba has made a mistake that will cost him the duel. He has overlooked the trap card I set now when he attacks Obelisk will be destroyed taking Kaiba out as well and I will be victorious' _Ishizu thought

"Now Obelisk attack-" But Seto was interrupted as Marik's Millennium rod and Andrea's Millennium bracelet glowed.

"What's this?" Marik said to himself.

A vision came to both Andrea and Kaiba (if you're wondering Andrea's connected to all of the millennium items)

_Seto is standing in front of a tablet of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto was holding a girl though she looks like she's dead and she was covered up so you couldn't see her face. _(I know who this is just putting it here)

_Seto was also holding the millennium rod._

'_It's as if my Blue eyes is calling me maybe I should play it' _Seto thought.

Andrea was on the side lines spacing out as Brianna was snapping her fingers in front of her face. When she came back to reality she jumped back a foot.

"You spaced out for a minute there," Brianna said.

"Anything you want us to tell us?" Brianna asked.

"No it was nothing"

"I activate Silent Doom and bring back my Gadget soldier (1800/2000) from the graveyard in defense mode." Seto said.

Ishizu looked surprised and took a step back this wasn't the future the millennium necklace predicted.

"I sacrifice Obelisk and my soldier to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon (300/2500)!" Seto yelled.

"Attack Ishizu's life points directly!" Seto yelled as Ishizu's life points dropped to zero.

Kaiba's LP: 1350

Ishizu's LP: 0

"Kaiba is the winner and will move on to the next round," Roland announced.

They both stepped down from the platform.

"Thank you Kaiba for showing me that I need more than my Millennium Powers to save Marik. I need that strength of those around me, including you," Ishizu said.

"Save it, I'm only in this for myself," Seto said as he walked into the elevator with Mokuba behind him.

"Onee-san are you coming?" Mokuba asked Andrea. (A/N: I'm rusty on my Japanese okay?)

"I'll down there in a few minutes," Andrea answered.

"Sure," Mokuba said cheerfully as he walked with his brother.

"Round one of the Battle City finals is completes, round 2 will begin tomorrow when we land at the next dueling site. The finalists are Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Marik Ishtar, and Seto Kaiba." Roland announced.

"Dis is duelist kingdom all over again. Marik and Kaiba to watch out!" Joey said.

"Bakura and Odion are knocked out, and Mai's in the shadow realm," Tea said.

"Yeah, why don't we check on her," Brianna said as they headed for Mai's room, there they were greeted by Ishizu.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to your friend and I also wish to see her as well," Ishizu said as she looked at Mai. Serenity has been keeping watch since the duel and she hasn't moved or said anything.

"I promise to get revenge on Marik for what he did to Mai." Joey said angrily.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Revenge and anger will only make things worse. Marik is so full of anger and hate that he gets pleasure in watching others suffer." Serenity said sadly.

"There is still hope ahead. For where there is evil there is also good." Ishizu said.

"Marik was once an innocent child once. But that innocence disappeared leaving a dark hole in where his heart once was. It happened on the day Marik received the Tomb Keepers Initiation and began to guard the pharaoh's tomb. Now the dark presence has completely taken over Marik's body." Ishizu said sorrowfully.

"What will happen if I can't save Marik. It may be too late," Yugi said looking at the ground.

"I believe it's your destiny to save the world from destruction." Ishizu said.

"I thought this meant defeating Marik and stopping his plan, not saving him. He's caused enough damage already, he must be stopped." Yugi said.

"Have hope, it wasn't that long ago that Marik began to lose his way, and move towards the dark side." Ishizu said.

_**Flashback**_

_Ishizu's family has lived in secrecy underneath an old condemned building. For 5000 years an Ishtar has waited in the Pharaoh's tomb for his return. Being the first-born son, Marik was required to carry the Pharaoh's secret on his back and forbidden to ever leave the tomb. But one day, Marik decides he wants to see the outside world, and that Ishizu promised to show him one day, he want today to be that day. _

"_Ishizu you promised to take me out to the outside world one day and I want to go today," Marik whined._

"_This is very risky Marik if father finds out we'll be in big trouble," Ishizu warned him. _

"_The code of the tomb keepers means the outside world is off limits for us." Ishizu said._

"_I'm willing to take that chance, Odion can cover for us. I just want to live like a normal person for once. No one will ever know, Odion's suppose to take care of everything because it's his job to take care of me," Marik said._

"_We can't Marik," Ishizu said trying to persuade him._

"_Please sister," Marik whined. Ishizu sighed._

"_Fine but only for an hour," Ishizu said. Marik walks up the steps, and into the sunlight for the first time. But Ishizu had no way of knowing that exposure to this light would cause the darkness to grow even more. Marik and Ishizu enter a market to which Marik becomes very excited. Marik finds a book, and rushes to pick it up. He looks through the pictures and gets his first look at a motorcycle. As he is looking at the picture, his attention is brought to a T.V with a motorcycle in it. _

"_Ishizu what's that?" Marik asked her._

"_You don't know what a TV is kid?" The man watching the TV asked._

"_My brother can be very forgetful at times, of course he knows what a TV is" Ishizu said nervously. Once they were a few feet away Marik started talking to her again._

"_I want to ride a motorcycle Ishizu, but being a tomb keeper I will never be able," Marik said sadly. Ishizu realized that Marik has seen to much and they make there way back Marik takes the motorcycle picture._

"_Marik you can't take that home," Ishizu scolded._

"_Please, as soon as we get home I'll hide it from father," Marik whined._

"_Okay, but you have to promise to hide it," Ishizu said._

_Then Shadi came out of the crowd and started talking to them._

"_The Pharaoh will soon return and they should prepare for him. You're lives and destiny depends on it, if they refuse the future will bring nothing but tragedy. Being tomb keepers they were forbidden to see the outside world," And was Shadi lost within the crowd and they decided to go home. Now that Marik has seen the outside world, forgetting it would be impossible. Marik walks over to a broken wall, and sits on it like he would a motorcycle. He then imagines himself riding a motorcycle with wind rustling through his hair. _

"_One day I'll be able to drive a real motorcycle," Marik said to himself. _(Doesn't he look so cute when he rides his motorcycle when he gets older?)

_But as they are walking down into the tomb, Ishizu notices an alarm that she didn't see before in the dark. They rushed back down into their bedrooms and notice that their secret has been discovered. When Marik rushes into the chamber, Odion was on the ground. _

"_For disobeying me you are to leave and never return here," Mr. Ishtar ordered Odion harshly. "Ishizu you know that we are not allowed to walk among the outsiders, and because of your disobedience Odieon must leave forever." Mr. Ishtar said looking a little sadistic. Then Marik's hair started to spike up in a gravity-defying way. Then 'Marik' walks over to the Millennium Rod. When he grabs it, the eye symbol on the top glows._

"_Be quiet old man I'm making my own rules now." 'Marik' said. Marik uses the power of the Millennium Rod to push his father back into the wall, and then he proceeds to do the same to his sister. Marik then walks up to his father and sends him to the Shadow Realm. _

"_And now to destroy my past," 'Marik' said as he walks up to Odion, but at the sight of Odion's tattoo on his face brings Marik back to normal. _

"_What happen," Marik said panicking. Then a Marik a translucent Shadi appear. _

"_You have taken your first step on a dangerous path of ultimate darkness. Turn back for the Pharaoh will return soon." Shadi said before he disappeared. Marik stood there dumbfounded. _

**flash back ends**

"I believe there is a way to banish the evil within her brother without hurting the good, and Yugi being the Pharaoh's vessel has the power to do it." Ishizu said.

"Lights out in 2 minutes" the intercom said.

"Hey, dude, I'm going to crash in your suite, okay?" Tristan asked.

"Hey! I have to be well rested tomorrow too," Joey yelled.

"Joey, you might be dueling Yugi you know," Serenity said bursting their bubble.

Ishizu then gives Yugi the Millennium Necklace.

"I must give this to who is destined to rescue the world from despair. And it also no longer shows me visions of the future. I has completed my mission, and now it is the pharaoh's turn." Ishizu said.

"If Yugi defeats Marik, will the world be safe from any other danger from any other evil forces out there...?" Tea asked. (Die you little friendship bitch! You will never and I repeat never have Yami…sorry got into my 'kill the friendship bitch' moment)

"Unfortunately I cannot answer your question because I do not know. These are questions the pharaoh will find out for himself." Ishizu said.

…

…

Um, somewhere else

…

…

Marik will not be discarded that easily, part of Marik's spirit still resides inside Tea, and he makes her bring the Millennium Ring to Bakura, Bakura eyes shot open.

…

…

Yugi's room

…

…

(I have no memory of this so I'll use this summary that I found and add things that I thought happened so don't kill me if Yugi didn't actually say this stuff)

Yugi and Yami went into there rooms and Andrea followed.

"Can I come in?" Andrea asked.

"Um, sure," Yugi replied as they went into his room. Then Yugi started to space out.

"Oh no you don't, you're not leaving me out with a spaced out Yugi sitting here," Andrea said as her bracelet glowed and Andrea appeared in Yugi's mental conversation with Yami.

_Better stay hidden don't want them to see me spying on them. _Andrea thought to herself.

_/This tournament is getting out of hand, Yami, I don't want anymore of our friends getting hurt/_ Yugi said as he started crying.

…

…

With Yami Marik

…

…

Yami Marik appears over Odion.

"In order for me to complete my plan, Odion must be sent to the Shadows." YamiMarik said to…actually to himself.

"We will have to step in first" A cool voice said in the corner of the room…Its Bakura with his Millennium Ring back around his neck. But it's not just Bakura; the spirit of the real Marik is here as well.

"I want his body back, and I has brought Bakura to help," Marik said. Marik has promised him the Millennium Rod if Bakura can get his body back.

YamiMarik used the power of his Millennium Rod, to send Bakura flying back into the wall. Marik is about to take care of Odion, but Bakura uses the power of his Millennium Ring to paralyze Marik. YamiMarik offers a challenge to Bakura.

"If you can beat me in a duel, I will give you the Millennium Rod." YamiMarik said.

"Let's raise the stakes, shall we? The winner of the duel will claim the Millennium rod, and the loser will be banished to the Shadow Realm..."

…

…

Back with Andrea

…

…

/Aw, Yugi don't cry all your friends are still behind you Yugi/ Andrea said trying to comfort Yugi.

/Huh, Andrea/ Yami said.

/Busted/ Andrea said getting out of the mind link. Yugi changed into Yami and he sighed.

"You really need to stop spying," Yami said.

"Not my fault, I'm just me," Andrea replied.

"Some people may want to have private conversations," Yami said.

"Who are you, my mother?" Andrea replied. Yami's face softened.

"Look, all we want is no one to get hurt there's already enough people who have, just be careful," Yami said. My face softened too.

_Now I know why I became a Yami fangirl. He's soooo cute! _Andrea thought

Yami chuckled.

_Oops not good we share a mind link now. _Andrea thought

"I'll be leaving now," I said nervously as I exited the room.

_Have to be careful about what I think around him. _Andrea thought.

_Wonder what Seto and Mokuba are doing.

* * *

_

Just ending it there, I don't have a cliffie this time but who cares I'll update soon…I think so R&R


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

I wander through the halls until I found Mokbua and Seto. Mokuba was sleeping with Seto's trench coat as a blanket and he looked sooooo kawai! I giggled at this Mokuba fangirls would've loved this man where's my Kodak when I need it. Seto had a picture of Ra on his screen, I sighed and walked over to him.

"Seto you know that you can translate the card already you really need to face the facts," I said.

"But that's not possible, how am I able to translate the card when the computer has never seen this before," Seto said. I sighed again, my brother was way too stubborn.

"I'll take Mokuba to his room," I said as I carried Mokuba from his position and put him on my back, man he's sooooo cute.

"Here's the keys to his room and your new room," Seto said handing me two keys.

"If you had an extra room why didn't you give it to Serenity or Tea or any of the people who needed a room?" I asked.

He snorted.

"I think a group of rapid dogs would have a better chance," Seto said.

I first went to Mokbua's room and swiped the card after a few second it turned green and the door opened up.

_Dang, he has a nice suite._

It was true his suite was huge and bigger than the other suites in the blimp, he also had a bathroom made of marble with a Jacuzzi in it. He had a huge refrigerator and a king-sized bed. He also had a huge TV. Hmm, what's this a little bump in the bed? Probably just some sugar. I laid him gently on the bed and decided not to take the trench coat away he was holing it to tightly I closed door and decided to look at what my room looked like. I went to the door the was labeled with the same number as it said on the card. I swiped the card until the red light turned green. It opened up to a room pretty much like Mokuba's room only a little bigger and mine had a laptop and a Jacuzzi.

_Damn wonder what his mansion is like, ohhh Jacuzzi I want to go in it!_

I went in to the Jacuzzi and got out in a few minutes and got dressed again and went on the computer. I wondered if they had aim here so I went to aol and logged on as: **Darksidexdevil.**

_Who new they had aim here._

I checked on my friends list to friends Brianna's sister online.

**Darksidexdevil: **Deana? Is that u?

**LittleDemonFromHell: **Andrea? Where's Brianna? Mom and Dad are looking everywhere for Brianna.

**Darksidexdevil**: What no one's looking for me?

**LittleDemonFromHell**: Well…u kno Jade from the orphanage right?

**Darksidexdevil**: yeah…

**LittleDemonFromHell**: well she got a small team of police men because her boyfriend's dad owns the force.

**Darksidexdevil**: Well at least I kno there's some one that cares and Brianna's with me.

**LittleDemonFromHell**: well go get her

I went to Brianna's room and knocked, no answer. I knocked harder, no answer.

"Brianna wake up!" I yelled as a I knocked on her door furiously.

"What the hell Andrea it's late," Brianna said sleepily.

"Well, your sister's online…"

"What! My sisters online! How?" Brianna said.

"I don't know but she's online, follow me to my room and I'll show you," I said as I practically dragged the half-awake Brianna to my room.

"There see," I said pointing to the computer.

"She is online that's a kind of weird but what isn't," Brianna said as she sat down on the chair and logged on her account.

**Bluewaterangel10**: hey Deana what's happening over there?

**LittleDemonFromHell**: Well mom and dad are worried sick and have called the police, and they've also got u on the newspaper and news, I'll go get them.

**Bluewaterangel10**: Deana wait!

**LittleDemonFromHell**: Where have u been we've been worried sick!

**Bluewaterangel10**: Um…well, um uh we're in well the yugioh world…

**LittleDemonFromHell**: Stop this nonsense and come back home! We were worried sick!

**Bluewaterangel10**: The problem is we don't kno how to get back

**LittleDemonFromHell**: Who is this we? Is it a boy!

**Bluewaterangel10**: Chill, Andrea's the only person here with me

**LittleDemonFromHell**: Did Andrea provoke u to do this!

**Bluewaterangel10**: No! WE got here by accident

**LitttleDemonFromHell**: Look we're just worried can u just come back soon

**Bluewaterangel10**: K, we'll try

**Bluewaterangel10** has logged out.

"What I don't get on TV, and now everybody practically knows your name now," I said.

"Haha," Brianna said mockingly. We laughed a little bit and then we started talking.

"So how'd you get here?" I asked.

"Wel…"

**Flashback (Brianna's POV)**

_I wandered through empty mansion the only sound that could be heard was the footsteps of the maids in the house and all that could be seen was the rays of the sun shining through the huge windows of the abandoned hallway. I walked through looking for my parents and sister, I wandered around the house until I came to one of the kitchens in the mansion. I was from mom and dad._

**_Dear Brianna,_**

**_I've taken Deana to Hawaii on account that it was her birthday wish and she didn't want you to come. Your father is on a business trip so you have the whole house to yourself there's enough food and money in the kitchen to last the whole weekend._**

_**Love mom.**_

'Great once again this house is going to be as empty as Andrea's head.' _I thought then I sighed. _

'Guess I'm going to the orphanage again._' I thought._

_I headed to the orphanage to find that Andrea wasn't there. I decided to ask Jade._

"_Hey Jade where's Andrea?" I asked._

"_Oh, I let her go to Mark's house," Jade said._

"_You know Andrea's lucky to have you working her, that old hag that works here on the weekdays is a real pain in the ass. Thanks," I said as I headed for Mark's house but what I saw Andrea running down the alley and walking in I decided to see why see walked in an alley. I decided to wait for a few minutes but she didn't come out, I walked over only to be sucked in._

_I woke up with a duel disk on my arm and different clothes. I took out my compact mirror only to find that my hair was crimson and black waist-length hair and a denim jacket with a white spaghetti top and a black short skirt._

"_Awesome! I'm and animated character!" I said happily._

**End flashback**

"So you arrived awhile after I did?" Andrea asked.

"Yep"

"Where'd you stay?"

"well…"

**Flashback**

"_Okay let's see…What! I only have 30 bucks!" I said surprised._

"_Man, my parents are millionaires and all I keep in my wallet is 30 bucks," I said to myself. I got up and looked around for a hotel or motel. I found one half off for duelist and the original price was 40 bucks so I had to pay 20 dollars. I looked over my deck to see that it was kind of crappy so I bought 2 booster packs that were about 4 dollars each._

'Okay my deck's a little better' _I thought. Then my stomach growled._

"_Oh crap I forgot about food" I said to myself. I used my last dollar on a snack machine to get popcorn. The popcorn slowly came out and then it got stuck._

"_Dammit" I yelled._

"_You fucking machine from hell!" I practically yelled as I kicked the machine furiously then I dropped to the ground on my knees and pounded on the machine._

"_Ra damned machine, I'm hungry over here," Brianna said._

"_You know talking to a machine won't help you, hun," A familiar blond said behind me._

"_You need some food follow me," Mai said._

"_But I don't have any money-"_

"_It's okay I'll pay," Mai said._

"_Just asking but why?" I asked._

"_Well it's not everyday that we girls ever duel," Mai said._

"_Yeah, we need to show guys that there not the only ones that duel," Brianna said. they headed to a diner and ate._

**End flashback**

_**(Normal POV)**_

"And well that's it," Brianna said.

"How did you get money to pay for the next day," Andrea asked.

"Well I actually went to duel for some money," Brianna said.

"I should try that sometime," Andrea said with an evil smile and evil glint in her eye. They both laughed. Then Andrea felt a chill down my spine somewhere in her mind told me that it was the shadow realm.

"Follow me," Andrea said as she went out of the room.

"Why-" Brianna said but was interrupted my Andrea dragging her out of the room. She went up on top of the blimp only to see YamiMarik and Bakura standing there with a few of there body parts disappearing.

"Um…what happened?" Brianna and Andrea asked apparently no one.

"No, Bakura's losing!" Brianna said.

"Wait a minute wasn't he sent to the shadow realm already?" Andrea asked.

"Wait a minute he was," Brianna said. Then she walked up to the dome made by the shadow realm. She poked it and her hand went through.

"Hey Andrea we can go through this one, it's not like that one that Pegasus made in duelist kingdom," Brianna said. Andrea walked up to it and put her hand through it.

"Hey you're right," Andrea said then we both walked through it. Then Brianna tried to get out of the dome but couldn't.

"um…"

"Ra, please don't tell me we're stuck in here" Andrea said.

"We're stuck in here"

"I told you not to tell me!"

"I'm going to be winning the duel very soon," Yami Marik.

"I activate Resurrection to bring back Ra!" Yami Marik said as Ra emerged. Bakura's face was full of shock now. He then uses Ra's special ability

"Now I'll use Ra's special ability: ONE TURN KILL! This allows me to sacrafice all but 1 of my life points, and raise Ra's attack and defense strength by that sacrafice of points." Yami Marik merged with Ra and since he sacrificed so many life points he was just merely and eye. Yami Marik attacked and wiped out Yami Bakura's life points.

"Now you'll rot in the shadows forever!" Yami Marik said then started laughing mainiacally.

"Fool! I am the shadow!" Bakura said as his body (well technically Ryou's body) faded and Yami Marik picks up Bakura's ring.

"Well, well, well, it looks like I have guests," Yami Marik smirked and walked closer. Brianna and Andrea walked back nervously. Then Yami Marik did the same thing he did to Joey before he sent Mai to the shadow realm.

'_Oh crap I can't move please Ra create some kind of miracle,' _Andrea thought hard.

"Your bracelet will protect you," YamiMarik said to Andrea, "But there's nothing protecting you," Yami Marik said to Brianna.

'_Why would he send me to the shadow realm? Wait he's evil and in duelist kingdom Pegasus got stronger when he sent people to the shadow realm. Wait and that flashback…I'm Yami's sister god what I'd do not to be here right now,' _Brianna thought as she backed away from Yami Marik.

"If I can't send the pharaoh to the shadow realm at the moment why not warm up on the pharaoh's sister," Yami Marik said as he got closer. Brianna tripped and closed her eyes as the millennium rod began to glow and…

hey people sorry forgot to update I'll try to update sooner please R&R 5 or more review would be nice. Ja ne


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

(A/N: I know Tea comes in with Yami but who the hell likes Tea, so I cute her out and if you say anything else this is my fanfic and I can do anything I want in it)

* * *

Brianna covered head with her head as a desperate attempt Yami just came out of the elevator and stared blankly at Brianna and YamiMarik. Then suddenly something unexpected happened, Brianna emitting a glow of her own. And something appeared on her head, but impossible to tell from the light, but it saved Brianna from the millennium rod.

'_what the hell?' _Brianna thought as she opened her eyes.

"Impossible!" YamiMarik yelled.

"But there were only suppose to be seven millennium items, now two more have appeared." Yami said dumbfounded. YamiMarik was surprised but just strode away and went back into the elevator. Andrea fell down and sighed in relief that she wasn't still frozen.

"How are there nine millennium items?" Yami said.

"What about the flashback we saw?" Brianna said.

"Yeah, that flashback was weird, did you see it Yami?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, I did, I think that may explain why you don't have spirits and maybe why you're here," Yami said helping Brianna and Andrea up.

"So why don't we have spirits in our items anyway?" Andrea asked.

"Well according to my theory, Bakura and I were sealed up in our millennium items. You are reincarnations of those two people in ancient Egypt. Both of them did die but were reincarnated because of the millennium bracelet." Yami said.

"So our ancestors were never sealed in the items but we were reincarnated with them," Brianna said. Yami nodded.

"But that doesn't explain how I was born here," Andrea said.

"Well the flashback said you'd be reincarnated anywhere," Yami said.

"But how did I go to the other realm and come back here?" Andrea said.

"Well we'll learn that sooner of later," Brianna said. Andrea yawned.

"Well if you guys don't mind, I'm going to catch a few Zs" Andrea said as she stretched and headed for the elevator. Brianna yawned too and headed to the elevator, Yami headed for the elevator too agreeing that tomorrow was going to be the finals.

"Oh yeah, you dropped your phone in Yugi's room." Yami said.

"I did?" Andrea said as she searched for her phone, "hmm, I did"

"You really need to stop losing that thing, remember when you left in your pants and it went right into the washing machine?" Brianna said.

Andrea blushed from embarrassment.

"And remember when you lost it in the street and…" Brianna said but Andre a out a hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"Let's not talk about that," Andrea said nervously.

"fine," Brianna grumbled. The elevator door opened and Andrea followed Yami into his (or Yugi's) room. Andrea spotted her phone and picked it up.

"I really need to stop losing this thing," Andrea said to herself. As Andrea turned around and tripped on her feet, she closed her eyes preparing herself for the fall, but it never came, what she felt were warm hands that caught her before she fell. She opened her eyes to see Yami's hands and felt her face turn scarlet. They stayed in an awkward silence knowing that one of then had to move sooner of later. They stayed in an awkward silence until Andrea tried to get up. She held Yami's shoulders as she tried to get up but she lost her balance and brought her closer to Yami, she stared at him and they both closed their eyes and there faces got closer and closer together until there was no space between them. His lips were passionate and soft a great combination. It was a sweet innocent kiss, Andrea put her hands around his neck and Yami put his hands around her waist they pulled back and they just stared until Andrea's senses came back to her and she started blushing as red as a tomato.

"b-bye," She stuttered as she left the room. As the door closed Andrea turned around only to face Brianna.

"Wah!" Andrea yelled as she jumped in surprise in the process hitting the door really hard.

"So what happened?" Brianna said.

"What the hell do you mean?" I snapped.

"You've been in the room for over 5 minutes something must've happened. I mean how long does it take to get your phone?" Brianna snapped back. Andrea looked around the hall.

"Let's go into my room, I don't trust this hall," Andrea said.

"You're so paranoid, Andrea" Brianna said as she walked to her room.

"Okay, spill it," Brianna said once they were in the room.

"Guess," Andrea said.

"I can only imagine," Brianna said sarcastically.

"If you knew why did you ask me to tell you?" Andrea asked.

"Dunno, it's just fun to make you confess," Brianna said smirking.

"Well if you wanted to hear me say 'I kissed Yami' than I just said it," Andrea said then blushed. Brianna stared at the wall totally confused.

"What are you looking at?" Andrea said as she looked at the wall, "hey its Shadi."

It was true a transparent Shadi was on the wall.

"So what brings you here?" Brianna asked.

"I have come to warn you," Shadi said calmly.

"We know about Marik and his evil and blah, blah, blah" Andrea said.

"Not it is not that, it's about both of you coming here, into this world," Shadi said. Brianna and I became very interested.

"Originally there were fourteen millennium items, but the existences of these other items were hard to prove. There existed two world side by side, when the fourteens items were made there created an unbalance of time. The shadows had gotten out of hand because too much darkness had resided in this realm and not enough light in the other realm. For both worlds to exist it has to be balanced. When all of the items were sealed, balanced returned. But when you both arrived here the balanced was disrupted once again. I have come to warm you that you must return to your realm or both our worlds will be slowly destroyed and you wil both disappear as well." Shadi said.

"Wait a minute there are 14 items, that means there are still five more items in our realm," Brianna said. Shadi just nodded.

"But how was I born here and how did I get into the other realm?" Andrea asked.

"You'll learn that very soon," Shadi said then disappeared.

"Well that was informal," Andrea said sarcastically.

"Oh well he never helps that much, let's get to bed," Brianna said.

"Night" Andrea said.

"Night" Brianna said as the door closed behind her. (have I described how Andrea looks? Well I'm do I now) Andrea wore jeans and a sleeveless denim jacket and an over-sized black shirt.

She removed her denim jacket and jumped on her bed and fell asleep instantly.

_**Dream**_

_Andrea had stepped out of the orphanage and walked around, it was late at night and no one was awake yet, Andrea didn't feel like sleeping something told her that she wasn't suppose to sleep this night, as she sat down on the swing she hummed to herself, she looked at and a man was there._

"_Hello, mister," Andrea said._ (she's about 7 or 8)

"_My names Andrea, what's yours?" Andrea said cheerfully._

"_I've come to take you somewhere," Shadi said then held out a box._

"_That's the box mummy was going to give me for my birthday," Andrea said._

"_You'll get it soon, but first you have to come with me," Shadi said._

"_Okay, mister," Andrea said cheerfully._

"_Grab my hand," Shadi said. Andrea grabbed his hand an he took out an item and a portal appeared._

"_Are you sure it's safe, mister," Andrea said a little nervous._

"_Just go through," Shadi said. _

"_Okay…" She said as she stepped through. Then everything was black. The little child woke up in an unfamiliar place, actually everything looked unfamiliar. She got up and looked around there was some one next to her._

"_What's your name dear?" She asked._

"_My name is…" Andrea started but was stopped._

'_What is my name?' she thought._

'_Andrea…' A voice in her head said._

"_Andrea" Andrea answered._

"_What's your last name?"_

_Andrea thought again._

'_Akila…'_

"_Akila," Andrea anwered._

"_Where am I anyways?" Andrea asked._

"_Your at an orphanage," She replied._

"_An orphanage?" Andrea asked._

"_An orphanage, now why don't you play with the other children" She replied._

"_Okay," Andrea said as she ran outside._

_**A few years later**_

_Andrea was now ten she had been in the orphanage for a few years now. No one had adopted her because she did 'weird' things._

_When she was younger a couple tried to adopt her but she had sent one of them in a coma, that caused no one to play with her and no one to adopt her._

"_Andrea! Go fetch some mild at the corner store!" Mrs. Cadaver yelled. Mrs. Cadaver had been taking care of them at the orphanage since the first day she came here, but she had been harsh to Andrea because her Andrea had sent her daughter into a coma when her daughter wouldn't stoop hitting her with a stick. Andrea ran inside and grabbed the money from her and walked to the corner store. There she found a girl her age with her father. She had black long hair with crimson highlights._

'_Why does she look so familiar' Andrea thought. _

_She had fetch some milk and decided to look at the candy and pastries. She had always admired them but the orphanage had never bought any of the children any. _

"_If you want some why don't you buy some?" The girl in the store asked._

"_I don't have any money," Andrea replied._

"_Where are your parents?" Brianna asked._

"_I don't have parents," Andrea said sadly._

"_So you live in the orphanage?" Andrea nodded, "My dad can buy you something," Brianna said._

"_You can," Andrea said excitedly._

"_Yeah, just pick one and by the way my name's Brianna," Brianna said as she held out her hand._

"_My name's Andrea," Andrea said as they shook hands. Andrea chose a cupcake and had walked over with Brianna and her dad._

"_Dad, this is Andrea," Brianna said._

"_Nice to meet you Andrea, where are your parents?" Brianna's dad said._

"_I don't have parents," She said sadly._

"_So where do you live?" He asked._

'_I can see how they're related,' Andrea thought._

"_At the orphanage," Andrea said more aggravated for having to say it the second time._

"_Um dad can you buy her a cupcake and her milk?" Brianna said trying to change the subject._

"_Oh, sure," he said. They bought the cupcake._

"_Thanks" Andrea said._

"_No problem," Brianna said._

"_Where do u guys live?" Andrea asked._

"_Up there," Brianna said as she pointed to a mansion._

"_You live in a mansion?" Andrea asked astonished._

"_Yep" Brianna said._

"_Well I have to go, see ya," Andrea said as she ran to the orphanage. Andrea hid her cupcake and the extra money under her pillow and gave the milk to Mrs. Cadaver._

_**End Dream**_

Brianna fell asleep instantly as she hit her pillow.

_**Dream**_

_Brianna had been living in Europe because of her dad and mom's job, they both own a chocolate company and they are millionaires. They had moved to America because her parents had made a deal with another company. Her parents had promised that they'd stay in America for a long time. Brianna had gotten bored and dragged her dad to the city, she had decided that she wanted a snack so they stopped at a store. There she met a girl with black hair and blond highlights._

'_She looks familiar' Brianna said. Brianna had ask for her name and had found out she was an orphan named Andrea. Her father had bought the milk and cupcake for her and she left._

"_Dad, do you think we should adopt her or something?" Brianna asked her dad._

"_I'll talk about it with her mother." Her dad said. They walked around until Brianna spotted a group of girls._

"_Cori! Angel! Stella!" Brianna yelled._

"_Brianna!" They yelled simultaneously. They hugged. These four girls had all been transferred here under strange conditions. _

"_Hey you guys I want you to meet some one tomorrow," Brianna said._

"_Who is it?" Cori asked._

"_Her name's Andrea" Brianna said. The next day Brianna had introduced them. They had all become good friends after._

_**End Dream**_

Morning dawned on the battle ship, but everyone was woken up with a joly. Andre fell off her bed. Andrea quickly brushed her hair and tied it, she put on her denim jacket and ran to the control room. Apparently everyone noticed the jolt and was at the control room.

"Okay, some one tell me what's happening," Andrea asked.

"We don't really know," Brianna said. Then the battle ship started to shake and Everyone grabbed the nearest thing next to them.

"Hello duelist"

* * *

I'm going to begin that later, but how was the romance, my first time, I decided to try romance tell what you think, this is my first time writing it. R&R 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

The ship landed and the boy started talking again.

"I'm glad to see you all made it safely." The green-haired child on the screen said.

"Who is that Joey?" Serenity inquired of her older brother.

"Got me," he responded. "Yug'?"

"No idea," Yugi said.

"My name is Noah" the boy continued.

"Okay kid," Seto started. "Why did you deem it necessary to hijack this ship?"

"I invite you all inside the base. Everything will be explained then."

"Yeah," Duke agreed with her as Tristan nodded as well. "A kid hijacking the blimp and then inviting us inside some mysterious base? Nothing really seems right about it."

"I'll go alone," Kaiba said. "It may not be safe for everyone to get off." Then the ship started to shake uncontrollably.

"That psychopathic kid firing cannons at the blimp!" Tristan yelled.

"Let's go!" Seto yelled as everyone ran out of the control room and out only to see lasers dangerously pointed at them.

"You goons stay on the blimp. This offer is for duelists only."

"You're not a duelist!" Duke snapped at Tristan.

"Well no one else had to know that Dicey Boy," Tristan snapped back.

"Great, we were facing a psychopath who wanted to take over the world." Brianna started, "Now we're facing a psychopathic kid holding us captive, and a psychopath who wants to take over the world." Brianna groaned.

"And it's only been less than 24 hours since we got on this ship. What will we face next rapid flamingos?" Andrea said.

"Well from what we've been though rapid flamingos would sound like a day at the beach," Duke said.

"True…" Andrea said.

"Why are there statues of old guys here?" Brianna asked.

"Those aren't old guys, those are statues of the Big 5," Andrea said.

"Oh yeah…but there still old," Brianna said.

"And ugly," Andrea said. Then the statue started talking and Andrea fell back in surprised.

"Gaahh! They talk," Andrea yelled.

"Welcome," one of them said.

"Who's dat?" Joey said looking around.

"We're talking you twit," The statue said.

"We hope you all made it in good health." Another one said.

"Other than the fact that my _former_ Board of Directors has just hijacked and opened fire upon my ship, we are fine," Seto growled, more than just a small, lethal edge in his voice. "Explain why we're here NOW!"

"Patience _Master_ Kaiba," Another one said. "All will be explained"

"Then explain already," Brianna said.

"We just thought you'd all like to hear a small proposition," another voice said.

"I don't do dealings with people who try to trap me within my own game," Seto growled, obviously about to cross his own patience line.

"Yes, trapping you within your own Virtual Reality Game was a bit of a failure." It was the first voice again. "Unfortunately we only succeeded in trapping ourselves there."

"We just wondered if you were interested in a small...game." Another voice said, since no one said anything he continued, "We would like to invite you all to our own Virtual World to duel us yourselves."

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing big, but that will be explained later" Another voice said. Then the Big 5 disappeared only to be replaced by a forested environment.

"Wow that's a pretty flower," Tea said only to have her hand go through.

"Guys are you sure this place isn't real? Because it sure smells real," Tea said.

"That was me," Tristan said.

"Tristan that's gross!" Tea said backing away from Tristan. Then a loud growl was heard.

"Um, guys what was that?" Brianna said. Then out of the tree came a huge dinosaur.

"Watch out!" Andrea yelled as everyone ducked out of the way, Seto remained there calmly as the dinosaur lunged for him.

"Seto! Watch out!" Andrea yelled as the dinosaur went to bite off Seto's head onlt ot have it go through.

"Okay never mind," Andrea said to herself more than to anyone. Then some one came out of the bushes.

"Kaiba? Did you just change your outfit or something? Wha-aaa! You! He!" Tea said looking back and forth from the Kaiba with the purple trench coat and the one with the white one.

"Relax, it's just a hologram. I always used to create virtual copies of myself to duel against." Seto said calmly.  
"Why duel against yourself?" Joey asked.

" Who better?" Seto said.

"The rules are simple," one of the five voices continued. "This game will be played like regular Duel Monsters, with one exception. We will be playing by the Deck Master Rules."

"What's that Yugi?" Tea asked as the fake Seto and his fake opponent started demonstrating for them.

"It's where you choose one monster from your deck to be it's 'Master,'" another of the voices said before Yugi could even think of answering. "Each Master has it's own ability and, if it is ever destroyed, you automatically lose the duel. If you lose then whichever one of us beats you gets possession of your body and your mind will stay in the Virtual World for eternity."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled as they returned back to the room.

"In your dreams!" Kaiba said.

"Ever since you destroyed our bodies, all we've had are our dreams, Mr. Kaiba! Until now. The time has come to make our dreams a reality!" another voice boomed.

"You could've just told us simply instead of wasting our time with the long explanation," Brianna mumbled under her breath.

"You really expect us to put our lives on the line in a duel?" Serenity asked.

"Of course the choice is yours," one of the voices said. "But know that we will never let your leave here alive if your answer is no."

"Yeah that leaves us with so many choices," Andrea said sarcastically.

"All right," Seto growled to the nearest statue. "Let's get this over with."

"Don't we have a say in this?" Joey asked.

"Does it look like we have a choice?" Duke said.

"Yeah he has a point," Yugi said.

"So can we get on with this," Brianna said. Then an evil laughter rang out.

"Perfect," one of the voices said. "We'll be waiting for you."

Vortexes appeared under everyone.

"This was not a good day to wear a skirt!" Brianna said as she fell into the hole.

**Brianna's POV**

_Ow…Ow…Ow...Where am I!_

I thought as I looked around only find out I was surrounded by sand.

"Great I'm in the desert," Brianna said. I'm walking, some said, walking, a tree, walking, a scorpion…A Scorpion!

"GAH!" Get it off me!" Brianna said as she kicked her foot in the air trying to the scorpion off. The scorpion finally fell off and Brianna stepped on it repeatedly until it was bug juice and twitching.

"Hey that's a steel scorpion, which means…" Brianna said getting an idea.

"Wait I don't have my deck," Brianna said. "Just great"

So she walked on and on and you get the point.

* * *

Author's note: I'll be rewriting the story nothing to dramatic just grammar mistakes and better ideas so it doesn't sound stupid. So far in my opinion it's kind of suckish and thanks to **Tuulikki **for your opinion and help, I'll be replacing chapters but if you read it before I finish making all the chapters it'll sound stupid but then again it already sounds stupid. 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 23

* * *

"Hello!" Andrea yelled. The only answer was an echo. 

"Okay, so I'm stuck in a damp cave…all alone…in the dark." Andrea said just walking into deeper or out or Ra knows which direction in the cave. "Oh joy"

Andrea kept walking oblivious that she was being watched.

* * *

"Well looks like some one's bored," Noah said from his chair. He was watching Brianna and Andrea. Andrea was still walking into nothingness and Brianna was trying to get on a camel…but failed miserably. Yugi was dueling, Joey was trying to get out of a mansion with no front door or back door, Tea was being chased by monsters, Duke and Tristan were tackling a monster that was chasing Serenity, and Mokuba and Kaiba were in a forest. 

"Why don't I send out some dueling drones," Noah said to himself as he pressed a button. A door appeared in front of Brianna in Andrea and they both stepped in.

"Bodies I can take control of just in case should be useful," Noah thought out loud.

* * *

Brianna had just been trying to climb onto a camel but failed, then a door suddenly appeared, having nothing to lose she opened it went inside only to land in a garden next to a mansion. Then out of nowhere a huge monster came out (Insect Knight: 1900/1400) 

"Gah! Bug! SOME ONE KILL IT!" Brianna screamed. Then Noah's voice came out of it.

"You imbecile, this is a dueling drone 001 which you'll duel" The bug, apparently Noah talking through it.

"But I can't duel because I don't have a deck, ha," Brianna said.

"You'll be picking your decks now," Noah said through the bug again as cards appeared in front of Brianna. Brianna started choosing some while muttering "smartass"

"Okay I'll go first," Brianna said as she drew a card.

Brianna: 4000LP

Drone: 4000LP

* * *

Andrea still walking into nothingness saw a door appeared in front of her, she walked in only to find herself by the ocean. Then out of the water, a giant clam washed on shore. Andrea walked over to it curiously. 

'_You don't see that everyday, then again I've seen a psychopath who somehow makes his hair stand up in a gravity defying way, and somehow wants to take over the world' _Andrea thought. Then the clamed opened up revealing a mermaid known as Red Archery Girl (1400/1500).

"This is dueling drone 002 which you'll be doing," Noah said through the voice.

"Okay…" Andrea replied as cards appeared in front of Andrea. She chose cards similar to her deck and a few that looked cool.

"I'll start," Andrea said.

* * *

Andrea: 4000LP 

Drone: 4000LP

Brianna looked over her cards. 6 cards in her hand, Dark Magician, Graceful Charity, Curse of Dragon, Magical Hats, Soul Release, and Monster Reborn.

"First I start off my placing four cards face down," Brianna said as four cards materialized. "Then I activate Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw three cards and discard two from my hand."

Brianna drew three cards, Pot of Greed, Horn of Heaven, and Cost Down. She discarded Horn of Heaven and her Dark Magician.

'_Who says I have to summon my Dark Magician by sacrificing monsters,' _Brianna thought.

"First I play Cost Down to summon my Curse of Dragon." Brianna said as a dragon made entirely of what looked like bones came onto the field.

Curse of Dragon: 2000/1500

"Then I activate Monster Reborn!" Brianna said as her Dark Magician came out of a dark hole.

Dark Magician: 2500/2100

"I end my turn," Brianna said.

"Place two face down cards and set Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode. End turn." The computer voice said.

Kaiser Sea Horse: 1700/1650

"I first I attack with my Curse of Dragon!" Brianna said as her dragon emitted a white beam from its mouth aiming for the computer's monster.

"Reveal, Trap Card. Mirror Force. Attack is now redirected toward opponent's monsters," The computer said.

"Oh shut up will ya. Activate magic card, Magical Hats!" Brianna said as she pressed a button on her duel disk, four hats appeared with question marks on them. The attack that reflected from mirror force hit an empty hat.

"Use Kaiser Sea Horse's Special ability. Special ability, If summoning a light monster, this monster can be used for two Tributes. Sacrifice monster for…"

* * *

Andrea wasn't doing so well right about now. She had wiped 2500 of her opponent's life points but she was in a really tight spot right how. 

Andrea: 750LP

Dueling Drone 002: 500LP

She had one cards in her hand, while her opponent had six. She had her WingWeaver (2750/2400) on the field but her opponent had Barrel Dragon (2600/2100), and Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400). Barrel Dragon had a special ability which let it destroy one monster on Andrea's side of field if the coin toss when through, and since Andrea only had one monster on the field, her opponent could easily destroy her monster and attack her life points directly. Andrea looked at her hand; she only had Cost Down.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Andrea said bitterly.

"Activate Cold Wave. Both players can not play, set, or activate cards during the next turn," The computer said. "Activate Barrel Dragon's special ability." The mermaid said as three huge coins when up into the two landed on heads and one landed on tails.

"NO!" Andrea yelled. A blue beam emitted from the dragon's cannons and destroyed Andrea's WingWeaver. Andrea had two WingWeaver's one was her deck master and the other one that just got destroyed.

"Attack opponent directly," The machine said. Andrea covered herself and waited for it the blast to come but it never did.

"What happened?" Andrea asked herself. She looked at her deck master who was emitted a bright glow, she looked at herself she was glowing too. WingWeaver looked as if she was praying.

"_My Deck Master's special ability let me prevent both players from losing life points this turn," _WingWeaver said through a mind link.

"_Doesn't that mean you go on the field?" _Andrea asked.

"_Yes," She answered back. _

'_Well I won't lose this turn I'll probably lose the next.' _Andrea thought. Andrea drew a card, it was Pot of Greed.

'_Damn, this would come in handy if Cold Wave wasn't it play, I'm so dead!' _Andrea thought.

"I end my turn," Andrea said nervously.

"Barrel Dragon, attack opponent's Deck Master." The computer said as once again a blue light emitted from the dragon's cannons, this time nothing was stopping it. Andrea covered herself from the blast and looked at her life points drop to zero, when they finally did, a hole opened up and everything went black…

* * *

"Seiyaryu (2500/2300), Activate Book of Secret Arts. (2800/2600). Attack opponent's first hat to the left," The computer said as the blast hit the hat, the only thing there was dust. "Set one card face down and end turn" 

Brianna pressed a button on her duel disk and both her monsters appeared.

"I play Black Pendant," Brianna said as a Black Pendant appeared on Dark Magician.

Dark Magician: 3000/2100

"Attack, with dark magic attack!" Brianna yelled as her Dark Magician lunged at the drone's monster only to be sent back.

"Activate, Negate Attack," The drone said.

"Oh come on," Brianna mumbled. "I end my turn"

"Set 2 cards face down, and activate Card Destruction," The computer said as both of them emptied there hand and drew new ones.

"Then activate Deal of The Phantom. During this turn, for every monster in my graveyard adds 100attack points to my selected monster." The drone said as her monster glowed momentarily.

Seiyaryu: 3300/2600

"Attack opponent's monster," The drone said as the purple dragon lunged for Brianna's Dark Magician.

Brianna: 3700LP

Drone: 3500LP

'_Well at least the drone lost 500 life points from Black Pendant' _Brianna thought.

"End turn," The drone said. Brianna drew a card. Seiyaryu dropped 500 attack points.

Seiyaryu: 2800/2600

"First I activate Just Desserts." Brianna said.

Brianna: 3500LP

Drone: 3000LP

"Then I activate Malevolent Nuzzler which raises my monster's attack!" Brianna said as Curse of Dragon glowed momentarily.

Curse of Dragon: 2700/1500

"Then I use Magical Space Typhoon," Brianna said as the drone's Book of Secret Arts was blown away by a tornado.

Seiyaryu: 2500/2600

"Then I activate Card of Sanctity!" She drew until she had six. "Attack Seiyaryu!"

The purple dragon shattered into pieces.

Brianna: 3500LP

Drone: 2800LP

"I end my turn," Brianna said.

* * *

**Andrea's POV**

_Where am I? _

I looked around the only thing I saw was data.

_Who am I? What am I doing here? What's with all the numbers? Why am I floating?_

All these questions went through my mind, none of them were answered.

* * *

So I'll stop there, sorry for not updating I wanted to take like a few weeks vacation to think about my story plot, okay…so R&R 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

**Andrea's POV**

_Who am I? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?_

I looked around, I spotted a figure of a small boy.

"Hi my name's Virus," He said pronouncing virus differently.

"Don't you mean virus?" I said pronouncing virus the right way.

"No my name's Virus, Veer-us," He said.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"I don't…but I know where you are!" He said cheerily. "You're in the virtual realm of lost data"

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked.

"Well when you were defeated in a duel you were suppose to be processed into a certain object but your data got corrupted and now you're here," He said.

"So I don't really have a body?" I asked.

"No, I don't even know what you look like the data's corrupted you too much," He said taking out a mirror and gave it to me. I looked barely alive, my skin was as white as a ghost, my hair was see through, my eyes were gray, and I was wearing a plain white dress, it was ripped, data was running through the rips.

"So I don't know exactly what you look like so I can't find your regular form in the virtually world, but we can use a monster or something," Virus said as he made a few cards appear. I looked at the cards a picked a fairly young girl, it was called 'The Unhappy Girl' I touched the card and I became a girl in a blue ripped dress, I have orange shoulder length hair, and blue eyes.

"Okay, I'm try to hack to system now so you can get in," Virus said as he made a computer come out of nowhere.

"Okay this should get you back there," he said typing something in, a hole appeared next to me. "Go, jump in"

I jumped in and everything went black again. I landed in something soft…grass…I looked around, everything seemed normal. I walked around and looked for some answers as to who I am and why I was here…

**Normal POV**

Brianna walked around, she had just won her duel, and she was waiting for another door or something to get out of this place. Just as she was waiting a door appeared, she walked through. The door disappeared and Brianna looked around, she was in a desert, she also spotted the Kaiba brothers and Mokuba spotted her.

'_Great I'm in a desert…again' _Brianna thought.

"Hi Brianna!" Mokuba yelled running toward Brianna and giving her a big hug.

"Where's Andrea," Kaiba asked more like a command.

"I…don't really…know," Brianna said looking at the TV near them with Joey dueling in it.

"Come on Mokuba," Kaiba said as he started walking Mokuba trailing behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Brianna yelled she ran toward where Kaiba and Mokuba were going. Then a door appeared next to Brianna.

'_Hey another door!' _Brianna thought opening the door and stepping through, where she landed was Tristan, Serenity, and Duke dueling some machine in a room made of steel.

'_Okay…so I know Andrea's not with them…' _Brianna thought.

**Back with Andrea**

**Andrea's POV**

'_Okay…still no clue who I am and what I'm doing here…oh God why is this so hard!' _I thought falling to my knees.

'_Keep looking it shouldn't be that hard…' _A voice said in my head

'_Who's there?' _I thought.

'_It's me, Virus,' _Virus said.

'_How are you in my head…?' _I said talking back to Virus by thinking.

'_Never mind…I think you'll find more answers if you return to the real world…' _Virus said.

'_The real world?' _I said

'_Yes the real world…this place isn't real it's virtual…' _Virus explained.

'_Okay…so how do I get to the 'real world'?' _I asked.

'_Well that's what you have to the figure out see I've been trying to find a way out to the real world for a while now…see I have a body in the real world…I got trapped here when my father was working on an experiment here…I can't remember the rest of my memory's been corrupted through the years…' _

'_You can make a virtual body for yourself right?'_

'_Okay…I'll be there in a minute'_

Just as he said a monster appeared next to me, he looked the same, a small boy with red hair and green eyes.

"Okay," He said cheerily.

"Hey," I said smiling at him.

"Hi, Come on!" He said grabbing my hand and started running.

"Slow down!" I yelled as I almost tripped.

"Sorry," He said nervously.

"It's okay," I said then a door appeared in front of them.

"Come on," I said as we stepped through the door.

**Back with Brianna**

"What do you mean you haven't seen Andrea!" Brianna yelled at them.

"We haven't seen her we thought she might've been with you…" Yugi said quietly.

"Sorry, it's just I'm a little worried where the hell she is…" Brianna said looking at the duel.

"This isn't looking good, for them and Andrea…" Brianna said.

**Back with Andrea**

"Okay so we're in forest…" Virus said.

"I don't think there's any end to this virtual world…" Andrea said.

"Well what we have to do is find the source of the virtual world…which is Noa," Virus said once again making a computer come out of nowhere.

"Who's Noa?" Andrea asked.

"This…is Noa," Virus said making a hologram of Noa appear.

"Okay so do you know how to get to him?" Andrea asked.

"Well…" Virus said as he started typing on his computer. "This is gonna take awhile…"

…

10 minutes later

…

"Okay I got into the system," Virus said. A hole appearing next to us.

"Jump in," He said.

"Um…you first," Andrea said nervously, he just shrugged, Andrea nervously jumping in after.

"Where are we…?" Andrea said looking around, all there was, was a couch a screen of a few people and the rest of the room was kind of dark.

"My question is why _you _are here and who the _heck _are you people?" a green-haired boy said.

'_He must be Noa, that raven-haired boy standing next to Noa, he looked so…familiar…' _Andrea thought.

"We're here to find out a way to get out of this virtual nightmare." Virus said bravely.

"Do you think I would just simply _tell _you?" He said with a smirk.

"Tell us or else," Virus said.

"Or else you'll _what_ send virtual monsters to attack me, you forgot_ I_ control this world," The Noa said, he was mocking them and they knew it.

"We'll duel you for out passage out toward the real world," Virus said. The word Dueling clicked in Andrea's mind for some reason.

"Like I would waste _my _time on you both," He said. "And _you,_" He said pointing to Andrea, "_He _has a body in the real world" he said pointing to Virus, "But _you _do you even have a body?"

"…I…I'm not sure…but I know I do have a body…I just don't know…who I am…" Andrea studdered.

"Yeah right, you're probably just a virtual person who thinks they have a life of this virtual world." He said. "How pathetic"

"I'm not pathetic!" Andrea snapped.

"You don't even know who you are, you're just a nobody," He said smirking.

"I am somebody!" Andrea yelled as she started to glow, then something appeared on her left wrist…a gold item…the millennium bracelet. Her original body returned to her and she stopped glowing, she looked like she did before, with her duel disk and he clothes.

"Wait…Andrea!" The raven-haired boy said to me.

"Who…who are you?" Andrea said trying to remember who he was all he had on now was a sad face.

'…_so my name is Andrea…?' _Andrea thought.

"Wait a minute!" Noa said, "You're that girl! You're not suppose to come back! Your body is in storage so I can escape to the real world if something went wrong!" Then he started running toward Andrea. "You're not getting away that easily you lost fair and square!"

What was weird was when Noah ran into her a bright light appeared and died down and Noa literally went through her and fell on the ground.

"Um…that was weird…" Andrea said falling unconscious on the ground. Noa growled and snapped her fingers a hold appeared under Andrea and she fell through the hole.

**Andrea's POV**

I landed on a highway, well kind of like a bridge; well it was on top of the water. It was really foggy and there was fire of one side so I didn't dare go past it because I would obviously get burned, and if I go the other way the bridge was cut off. I decided to just sit down because it was the only thing to do at the moment unless I wanted to burn to death or drown myself. Then out of nowhere a motorcycle came and it slid into the fire and started burning, almost fell off the bridge out of shock but quickly got my balance but still fell on the bridge and scratched my face, which hurt.

"Andrea?" A brunette called me; he had clear blue eyes and was really tall, something was familiar about him but I didn't know what.

"Who…who are all of you people…why do you call me Andrea…? Is it my name…? Who am I?" I asked him, he looked momentarily shocked and opened his mouth again.

"You are Andrea, my…sister," He said slowly.

"You're my brother…?" I asked. He nodded and then turned his attention to a figure in the fog, the fire went away and a figure appeared, he looked weird he was wearing a hat and a long green coat.

"Mr. Kaiba, we meet again," It said. Kaiba…that must be the taller one's name…

"Don't waste me time Leichter I'm here to save my brother!" Kaiba said.

"Well if you want to save him you'll have to go through me," Leichter said. Kaiba smirked.

"Like that'll be a problem," Kaiba said. As I watched them duel I decided to go somewhere else I had to figure out a plan to get out of here…but that guy said he was my brother…and he was here to save his brother…which meant I had another brother…but who is he…? The more I find out the more questions appear…I need to find out who I really am…I looked at the duel disk I had on and checked my cards, I found a card, it was called 'Shining Friendship' I played it and it immediately hugged me I pushed it off.

"Can you take me that way?" I asked it pointing to the direction where the bridge was cut off, it nodded happily and I hugged it tightly, it carried me across but unfortunately it disappeared in a puff of smoke and make we fall of my face…again…on the ground which was really painful by the way. I got up…I sighed…this was going to be hard…I started walking…

* * *

Okay so what did you think? WTF! Well I changed the summary and now it says AU and it is slightly AU, and I'm listening to the radio and that song My Humps bye Black Eye Peas and like disgusting, weird…I don't think I will ever see the video of that… 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

Well after 30 minutes I started getting tired and haven't accomplished anything, I laid down on the ground (even though I have no clue how dirty it was and having no clue was crap was stuck to the ground) and closed my eyes, I laid there for a while thinking until a truck the droved by me narrowly missing my hand and foot. The car stopped a few yards away from me, I sat up and looked. There was a blonde driving the car, about…1, 2, 3, 4, 5 people were on the back and a robot monkey was there, there was a brunette and a red haired girl, a boy with a red headband and black hair, there was also strangely a boy with tri-colored hair, and a girl with one gold bang and crimson, and black hair. They looked at something in the sky, and I looked too. There in the sky was a huge satellite…I looked at it blankly, then I felt eyes looking at me…it was those people in the truck they were staring at me for some reason. I stood up and stared at them back…they look kind of familiar…

"ANDREA!" One of them said excitedly and ran over hugged me. "Wherehaveyoubeen!We'vebeenworriedsick!"

She said her sentence to fast for me to comprehend and I just gave her a puzzled look when I looked at her.

"Andrea…What's wrong you act like you don't know me…" The tri-colored haired girl said to me quietly. The rest of the people in the Van stepped out and walked over to me.

"Is she okay?" Joey asked.

"I'm…not sure," the girl said looking worriedly at me.

"Who...who…who are you guys…?" I said closing my eyes and desperately trying to remember…but nothing came.

"Andrea…you…don't remember us…?" A boy with similar tri-colored hair like the girl said.

"No…I…I…can't remember anything…" I said looking down at the ground.

"I'm Brianna, that's Joey, Yugi or Yami, Duke, Serenity, Tristan's the monkey, and Tea, and we're your friends," Brianna said pointing at the person as she named them.

"You're my friends…?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, we're your friends," Brianna said smiling. Then I closed my eyes to blink back tears.

"Who am I…? Do I…do I really exist...? I want to remember so bad…but why can't I? I feel like I don't exist at all if I don't know who I am!" I said, hot tears falling from my face. Noah's words echoed in my head:

"_You don't even know who you are, you're just a nobody"_

I hugged and cried on the first person that was near me…that was Yugi or Yami, damn it if I could remember I would know…but I'm probably just some nobody.

"Andrea…you're not just some nobody…you exist don't worry…we exist too…you'll always be with your friends…we will always be by your side and will never abandon you, so trust us," Yami said putting him finger on my chin and tilting my head up to look at him, "Promise me that you will always have faith in us, because when you're lost, we'll help you find your way"

His words were so warm, felt so familiar, I was still hugging him…and I nodded in his chest…I felt safe in his arms, and I didn't notice how tired I was and my eyes started getting heavier by the second and before I new it was asleep…

**3rd Person POV**

"Please promise me you'll help me remember…" Andrea said quietly before she fell asleep so only Yami could hear.

"I will…I promise…" Yami said but Andrea never heard it, she was already asleep…

Yami lifted the peacefully sleeping girl and held her bridal style. They all looked at the duel taking place. (A/N: um…I don't really remember what happened completely when they were in the virtual so some of this would be made up…)

The duel was finished unsurprisingly and Kaiba won, unsurprisingly, Kaiba started running to save his brother. He ran into some highway tunnel…damn…he runs fast… The Yugioh gang stared blankly at the highway tunnel, thinking about what to do next…so far no ideas…

"Guys…I think my tiara can help us…it did something weird a while ago…" Brianna said, "I'm still figuring out what it does…but I think it might work…"

"What tiara?" Tea asked. Brianna sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah you guys don't know…um…it's really complicated and I'll explain when we get outta here," Brianna said as she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and put her fingers on her tiara.

Brianna pointed at the bridge, and slowly it started to rebuild itself exceedingly slow.

"Could you hurry up?" Joey asked.

"Why don't _I _give the millennium tiara to _you _and _you _can go and make a bridge come out nowhere," Brianna said obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"Um…okay…" Joey answered, everyone anime fell well except for Brianna who was replacing the bridge.

"Sometimes I wonder what's inside your head, man," Tristan said.

"…hey!" Taking Joey a few seconds to realize that he had been insulted, he started fighting with Tristan about the most pointless. Now it's Monkey vs. Man…the monkey will wind easily…Brianna still trying to complete the bridge was having a hard time, her eye kept twitching because of all the noise behind and this was taking life energy out of her…and since she didn't have a lot of life energy to give, she collapsed a few seconds later. Yugi came running to her while everyone was still kind of arguing.

"You guys?" Yami said, no one answered they were still arguing.

"You guys!" Yami said a little louder, no one heard him again.

"YOU GUYS!" Yami yelled, everyone finally paid attention to what was happening and listened to Yami.

"Brianna is unconscious she used up her energy to build part of the bridge. There's still about 2 feet missing but I think we can jump it," Yami said.

"I got Brianna," Joey said as held Brianna bridal style. Yami jumped first with Andrea on his back, then Tea, then Joey who nearly fell if it wasn't for Yami who grabbed his hand and pulled him back up, everyone made it over the bridge safe, Tea started running into the tunnel with Yami following behind.

"Tea! Slow down!" Yami yelled as he tried to keep up with Andrea still of his back. Everyone had finally realized that Tea and Yami were running into the tunnel and were about to follow but the tunnel mysteriously faded away…

"Well that's just great," Duke said.

"Now what are we suppose to do now?" Tea asked.

"Well we have to find them…where ever they are…well we have to at least go somewhere we'll be useless here," Duke said.

"Nooowww the bride come back," Tristan said as the bridge became who again.

"We'll go in da car it'll be fasta," Joey said.

"No duh," Tristan muttered. They all went into the car, Joey turned on the ignition and Joey pushed the pedal…hard.

"We really need a new driver!" Duke yelled as he held to for dear life.

"You think!" Tristan yelled.

**With Yugi, Andrea, and Tea…**

"Do you hear a baby crying Yugi?" Tea asked him. Yugi closed his eyes and strained his ears.

"Yah I do…" Yugi said looking around.

"Where is it coming from?" Then a yawn was heard and they both turned to look at Andrea waking up.

"What happened?" Andrea asked.

"Um…" Tea said.

"Do you know who we are…?" Yugi asked.

"You're…Yugi and Tea or something like that," Andrea said yawning again.

"You still don't remember us?" Tea asked. Andrea squinted her eyes at them.

"No…I remember you guys were in that truck and your names but I don't know anything else…" Andrea said looking at the ground. She blushed when she realized Yugi was carrying her, so she stepped back on the ground, her feet still feeling like jelly.

"Okay, so you guys said something about a baby crying?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah…we don't know where it's coming from," Yugi said.

"I think it's coming from inside that house," Tea said pointing to the house in front of them, it was pretty old by the looks of it, it looked totally abandoned, it was covered in vines, and it looked like it hasn't been clean for decades.

"I think we should go in," Tea said.

"Yah, come on," Yugi said as we headed for the old house…

* * *

okay...R&R... 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

Joey had driven them through the mist, and they ended up a dehydrated, discarded, motionless place. There truck had overturned and was now laying unmoving of the ground. Abruptly the wind picked up forming dust all around them. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, Jinzo came out with its helmet, and jade colored outfit, ready to attack. Then a penguin came out, bigger than a common one, and wearing a hat and suit, Machine King came out and started shooting lasers near them, Deep Sea Warrior came charging at them, and Judge Man came holding his mallet out ready attack any target. Serenity clutched on to Joey and Joey held her securely Joey and Serenity sat on top of the car with while the stubby penguin tried to climb up to up to where they were. Duke was trying to wake up Brianna. 

"Brianna! Wake the frackin hell up!" Duke bellowed shaking Brianna vigorously.

"Huh? What's going on?" Brianna said rubbing her eyes.

"Get the hell outta the truck-" Duke was in mid sentence before judge man picked him up and threw him onto the ground. Then a door emerged and Yugi, Tea, Seto, and Andrea walked out.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled getting off from the top of the truck and hugging his best friend.

'_Noah is going to pay for messing with me and my family,' _Seto said as he watched his brainwashed sister look at everyone confused. Seto turned and started walking his trench coat billowing unnaturally behind him.

"Where are you going Kaiba?" Tea said.

"I'm going to find my brother," Seto said.

"Kaiba! Come back! If we're getting out of this virtual world we're getting out together, we have to work together if we want to get out of here," Tea said as she stood in Seto's way, he gave her a death glare.

"If you dweebs think you can help me then you're wrong I work alone, so mind your own business," Seto said coldly, "or do you not have a life?"

"Kaiba! She's right we need your help to get out of here, and we'll save your brother together," Yugi said.

"Stay out of this Yugi, this is _my _family business, and _I'll _deal with it by myself." Seto said as he pushed Tea out of the way and started walking. Andrea stood there looking unsure if she should follow or not.

'_He's my brother right…? Shouldn't I follow to save my other brother? Or should I stay here with them? Pick fast Andrea he's moving fast, o to hell with it' _Andrea thought as she started running in the direction Seto was.

"Wait for me!" Andrea yelled as she tried to catch up. Seto paused for a minute and started walking again.

"Andrea! Where are you going! Andrea- Oh she won't listen she'll be fine," Brianna said standing next to Tea, Duke, Serenity, and the monkey Tristan as they watched Joey and Yugi duel.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Serenity asked.

"Yah…she'll be okay…I think…" Brianna said.

**With Andrea and Seto**

Seto walked up the temple steps Andrea following close behind. The temple was old and abandoned and wrapped in vines like the house. The stairs looking as if it reached the sky. In a matter of minutes both Seto and Andrea both reached the top.

Andrea sat down a little exhausted and looked that the view Seto doing the same. They were both on a cliff, the bottom covered up by clouds and smog. Andrea gulped, she was okay with a tall building but she didn't like cliffs, she backed away from the cliff's edge.

"You're my brother right?" Andrea asked after some silence.

"…Yeah…"

"And I'm your sister right…?"

"…Yeah…"

"Who are all those other people…?" Andrea asked looking up at her tall brother. The brunette still stared over the cliff, his face, emotionless.

"They're" Seto said, pausing for a second, "your friends"

"My friends…well…why are we here…?" Her confused blue eyes looked up at her brother only to find him scowling.

"Because some little green-haired twerp thinks he can just trap us here and kidnap my brother and get away with it, and if he thinks he does, he has another thing coming," Seto said as he walked off.

"Wait!" Andrea said as she got up hastily and followed him.

**Andrea's POV**

We ended up at a huge park; it was unfinished though, but still huge. I stood in front of a huge building labeled 'Kaiba Land' and on the front was two roaring statues Blue Eyes White Dragon. I stopped to admire them for a second and got bored and started walking again. The virtual sky was blue and beautiful. I followed Seto through the area near the front entrance of a theme park, not exactly knowing where I was headed exactly. He stopped at the closed door, and went to what looked like a game of chess. I stared at it curiously, as to why the hell a chess board was there. He moved a piece and female voice told us to enter. It was dark and empty. I decided to break the silence, since I was never comfortable with them.

"Where are we?" was the first question that came to my head.

"We're in an unfinished Kaiba Land," He replied.

"Oh," I responded, a little pissed that my brother can't even carry out more then one sentence. The area we had entered was dark, but Seto seemed to know exactly where he was going. I had become much too preoccupied with trying to see through the dark to ask him exactly what his motive behind coming to an area of the park that obviously only he and anyone he authorized in the real world was allowed. Then there was another silence until a door came into view ahead of us. He opened the door and entered, me, trailing behind him. We were greeted by a small dark room, with an old projector. Seto adjusted it and it started playing, it was black and white. What showed was Noah in a small suit, then Noah again and some one else, presumably his father, and a birthday cake. Then them again on a cruise, and they seemed to look as if they were having a lot of fun. I watched my brother intently and wondered why he was so interested.

"Let's go," Seto growled before turning and walking away quickly.

"Hold up for me!" I said as I jogged to catch up, not missing how pissed my brother had suddenly become as his stride seemed to become even longer and faster. He led me to what looked like a small subway terminal one would find in New York (though much cleaner than any in New York) and stopped as they both saw lights coming from the tunnel in front of the and to the side slightly.

: Blue Eyes White Train approaching the terminal : a computerized guy's voice said. : Please stand behind the white line and please let all passengers exit before entering.:

My brother jumped in with no hesitation and I jumped in with him seconds before the door closed.

"Attention you fool," Noah's voice boomed in the train, "You are now leaving Kaiba Land, your final stop for eternity. Oh yes, don't mindthe lava pits below, it's only 2000 degrees."

The tunnel suddenly opened into mid-air over lava in rock as Seto jumped down safely on a chunk of land gracefully, while I, jumped down clumsily centimeters away from crashing into the lava.

"Welcome Seto," Noah sneered. Seto glaring at him, "Watch your step Seto, I wouldn't want you to burn to death."

"Look I want my Little Brother now you stupid brat!" Seto yelled at him.

He looked a little surprised before smirking and answering, "Who says Mokuba wants to be with you anymore, Mokuba is _my _little brother."

"Enough!" Seto growled, "It's obvious that you dragged me here for a duel, so let's start it already so I can get out of this virtual Hell!"

"Fine, and when I have your body, I can take what rightfully belongs to me!" Noah replied, a smirk still plastered on his face. "But I don't think we need any distractions right now."

I stared stupidly as hole opened under me and it closed again before I could scream out with my 'colorful' vocabulary. After a few seconds, I landed in the central part of the unfinished Kaiba land.

_Fucking hell! This virtual world sucks on ICE! I feel like I'm going in circles!_

I laid on the cement ground waiting for some hole to probably take me where? Antarctica? Atlantis? Who knows might as well send me to hell already.

Suddenly a monkey appeared rolling on its wheels and looked at me with it'd computerized face. I looked at it, remembering it was some one I knew but forgot the name.

"Uh…" Was all I said.

"Andrea! What are you doing here?" Brianna asked as she walked over to her best friend.

"I'm lying here waiting for a hole to pop out and take me to hell," Andrea said as she went back to look into nothingness.

"Well she's got her personality back," Tea said.

"Too bad it's not her memory," Duke said.

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked as she helped me up.

"Where's moneybags, I thought you were with him," Joey asked as I got up.

"Um…lemme see…we went into there…" I said pointing to Kaiba land, "Went on a train and ended up in some place with hot molten lava, then I fell through a hole and landed here…and that's the story of my life as of 20 minutes ago, any questions?"

I paused for a minute.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Joey said, "Let's go save Moneybags sorry ass but going...Dat way!"

Joey said as he pointed toward the abandoned Kaiba corp. building. We quickly ran toward the abandoned building in search of the tracks needed to locate both Seto and Noah.

"Well here we are," I said as we neared the terminal.

"Hey look," the monkey said as it pointed to an old cable car.

_What is his name! Oh well it's not important at the moment…_

We all got on the cable car and it wobbled a little bit from all the weight.

"All right get ready for the ride of your life!" Joey yelled as he as Duke started pumping the lever up and down to get it goig.

It didn't take long for them to get the car going. Every's eyes seemed to buldge out at the speed we were going.

"Hit the breaks!"The monkeyyelled. Joey put his hand on the brake pulling it as hard as he could only to have it brake.

"Um…" He looked at the handle for a couple of seconds laughing nervously.

"If I die I'm suing Joey!" I yelled as the old cable car started going faster and faster, too fast for my liking. Then it went through the tunnel and soared in midair, I screamed nearly deafening the people around me. We landed andI was still screaming. Brianna tapped my shoulder.

"We're not in mid-air anymore," Brianna said sweatdropping.

"Um…I was screaming because…I was happy we landed?" I said.

"Sure," Brianna said.

"Well looks like we found Kaiba…" Yugi said dusting himself off.

* * *

I'm stopping there for two reason it's midnight here and I'm as tired as hell, and it's seven pages R&R and tell me. 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

We landed right in time to see Seto summoning his Vampire Lord with his germ...monster...thing.

"Now my Vampire! Attack his Kyron the Mage!" Kaiba's monster charged's for Noahs, as Noah's monster shattered and his life points dropped. "And that's not all, every time my Vampire destroys one of your monsters you have to send one card to the graveyard. At this rate your deck will be empty in no time."

"I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken, I thinkyour monster is going to take his own trip to the graveyard now," Noah said smirking.

"How? You have no monsters," Seto stated.

"I never said anything about using a monster, now I activate my trap card, Fissure!" Noah said as he played his card and Seto's monster fell into the lava and was destroyed.

"Now that your defenseless I'll play this," Noah said as he played another monster, "Now attack him directly my heiress!"

Seto's life points dropped.

"You should just give up now Seto," Noah said a matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, I'd rather see it crumble to the ground then let it fall into your grubby little hands, Kaiba corp. is mine you got that punk!" Seto yelled angrily at him.

"_Your Kiaba corp._? You stole it from me! It rightfully belongs to me!" Noah snapped back.

"Dream on," Seto said coolly. "Okay then, I think you might remember my friend, Vampire Lord. Now I summon another monster"

"You look surpised Noah," Seto said as he gave his own smirk, "Don't you know anything about vampires? They can't be destroyed."

A coffin emerged from the ground and Vampire Loard appeared out of it.

"Now, Vampire Lord attack," Seto commanded.

"You just activated my trap," Noah said, "My card forces you to destroy one of your monsters, the choice is yours."

Seto growled in annoyance, "I choose my Vampire Lord."

"Earth shaker swallow his Vampire Lord!" Noah commanded.

"Now attack his monsterSlake Warrior," Kaiba commanded as Noah's monsters blew to smitherinds.

"Now I activate my magic card, Giant Flood!" Noah said as water came out of nowhere in a form of a tidal wave and washed away Seto's monster.

"Look closely Kaiba," Noah said pointing to the small water cyclone in the middle of the field.

"My Monsters from the graveyard!" Kaiba yelled surprised.

"Now time to show you my deck master's ability,"

"But you never picked a deckmaster," Kaiba stated.

"I think tell you?" Noah said mockingly. "Well let's give a warm welcome to my deck master! Shinato's Ark!"

A large ship appeared behind Noah slowly emerging from the water.

"What kind of freak picks a giant boat for a deckmaster?" Joey said from the sidelines.

"This freak apparently," Brianna muttered. The Ark opened up and sucked in every monster in the graveyard.

"NowI call to the field,Spear Dragon attack him with cyclone blast!" Seto commanded his monster.

"Is that really suppose to scare me?" Noah chided, "I activate Shinato's Ark's special ability! Arise Vampire Lord!"

"That's my monster kid," Seto said as he growled in annoyance.

"Every monster in the graveyard becomes part of Shinato's Ark so I can use it to my bidding." Noah explained.

"This isn't good," Yugi said, "As long as there are monsters in the graveyard, Noah's defense will almost unbreakable."

"You forgot that I control this world, now here's a small taste of my power!" Noah yelled as the water from his magic card dried up and plants started growing, and it became apparently more humid.

"You're Sprear Dragon's about to be extinct!" Noah said as he summoned his Giant Rex and destroyed Spear Dragon.

"Once I win this duel I'll finally prove to my father that I am the rightful owner of Kaiba corp." Noah said as he smirked smugly.Kaiba started laughing like Noah was some comedian.

"I missed the joke _Seto_," Noah said apparently annoyed.

"Beneath your so called 'superior intellect' is nothing but a spoiled brat," Seto stated.

"Is that so?"

"Your entire life people just handed you everything, I had to work for everything I have now," Seto said, "And if you can take it away by just one duel you proved my theory I had from the start."

"And what's that?" Noah said pissed off.

"You're nuts!" Seto yelled. "I think you've spent one too many years in that floating bubble in the sky!"

"So..." Noah snapped, "You say i'm insane for taking what is rightfully mines?"

"No," Seto answered, "I think you're insane for trapping me in a virtualcomputer program just to force me to duel you."

"Will you think I'm insane once I become the Kaiba corp. president in _your _body," Noah said as he chuckled to himself, "You always thought you were top dog, but out of the three Kaiba brothers, you're the low man on the totem poll."

"I think you're confused Noah," Kaiba said, "That's your slot."

"Let's ask Mokuba what he thinks, shall we?" Noah chided.

"Let's finish this, it's my move," Seto said as he drew his card, "First I play pot of greed, then I'll use my Deckmaster's special ability, which let's my special summon a light monster from my hand and I chooseto summon Different Dimension Dragon!"

The dragon stretched itself out from a glowing portal at Seto's side as he continued, "Then I place these three cards face down, and end my turn."

"That's all you've got? What a pity," Noah said as he drew a card. "Now I play a magic card, and as you know Seto, the Age of the Dinosaur ended with a meteor crash bringing about the Ice Age."

The sky reddened as hundreds of meteors headed straight towards us.

"Take cover!" Joey yelled as we tried to protect ourselves.

"You okay Andrea?" Yugi yelled down to her. I nodded a little bit getting up rubbing my sore butt. I watch the duel go on as Noah started talking again.

"And as you know," Noah continued, unfazed by anything that had just happened outside the duel. "The dinosaurs never survived the ice, so goodbye my Giant Rex."

"That kid's mental!" the monkey-Tristan exclaimed. "Who just destroys his ownmonster like that?"

"You see Seto," Noah said, "Evolution teaches us that only the fittest will survive, my magic card cuts both our life points in half, my Ice Age Panic allows me to summon the most powerful monster of The Ice Age."

"Now my Different Dimension Dragon come back to me!" Seto said as his Dragon appeared next to him. "Now attack his monster!"

"Nice try Seto, but my Mammoth's own ability allows the life points he will lose from a monster with higher defense points than its attack will take the difference directly from your life points, ending the duel! Now go my mammoth!"

"I play my trap card, Ring of Destruction!" Serto yelled as the card flipped up on the field and sent a ring towards the charging mammoth, effectively wrapping it around its neck.

"Did you forgot?It looks like your own trap card will be your undoing, or have you forgotten that Ring of Destruction deducts the number of attacks points of the monster you destroy from both our life points?" Noah said smirking.

"That's why I activate my second face down card, Rind of Defense! This protects my life points!"

Everyone threw an arm up to shield their eyes as Noah's mammoth exploded and holographic fragments flying everywhere.

Noah growled slightly after it was over and ended his turn.

"All right!" Seto said as he drew a card. "First I'll putmy dragon in defense mode then I'll discard Thunder Dragon from my hand so I can summon two more Thunder Dragons to the field! Then I use Polymerization to fuse my two dragons together, forming Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

Both monsters fused together and came out as the pink, double-headed monster.

"Thanks to my Quick Attack, allowing my monster to attack this turn! Attack Noah's life points!"

"Have you forgotten about the special effect of my Ark Seto?" Noah asked as he summoned two monsters from the deck of the Ark to the field in front of him. "As long as I can summon monsters from Shinato's Ark to defend me, you can't touch my life points!"

Seto laughed coldly again. "You just fell into my trap. I wanted you to summon those monsters, now I'll activate my magic card, Dragon Rage, allowing me to attack your monsters and take the difference of my monster's attack points and your monsters defense points and have them deducted straight from your life points!"

"That means Kaiba will win!" Yugi said, though Noah didn't even seem phased.

"Different Dimension Dragon! Take out his first monster!"

The gang cheered again as Noah's monster was reduced to dusts only to make him smile demonically.

"Now Twin-Headed Dragon, take out his last monster and end the duel!"

"Stop." A voice said out of nowhere, it's voice wasempty and hollow.

Mokuba appeared out of nowhere standing in front of Noah, and protecting him.

"Mokuba!" Seto said in disbelief as he watched his younger brother protect Noah, while Noah was smirking smugly behind him.

"I don't know who you are," Mokuba said in a monotone. "But if you want to hurt my brother Noah, you have to go through me!"

"What are you doing?"

"Mokuba has chosensides on his own free willSeto," Noah said.

"I end my turn," he continued, Seto looked at the ground his bangs shielding his eyes.

"Kaiba! You have to keep fighting if you want to get Mokuba back!" Yugi yelled at Seto.

"I never asked for your help Yugi!" Seto retorted, his voice saying he meant business.

"But you have to remember that I went through this type of thing with Joey in our duel at the pier! Think! There has to be a card in your deck that connects you and Mokuba like there was for me and Joey! If you can play that card he might snap out of it!" Yugi said, ignoring what Seto had said, still trying to offer help.

"Thank you for your help Mokuba," Noah suddenly said, bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"No problem," Mokuba saidsmiling as hestepped down from the platform.

"So do you really want to attack little Mokuba?" Noah sneered. Seto growled dangerously.

"Alright kid, I'll end my turn." Seto said as he stared at his little brother who was cheering Noah on.

"Time to unleash Shinato's Ark's greatest power!" Noah said, "This let's me use every monster in the Ark to boost my life points, for every monster i destroy I gain 500 life points, giving me a grand total of 6000 life points. Then to end my turn I use the Magic Card, Dark Hole."

"Seto! Listen to me! Maybe Mokuba will wake up if you play a certain card from your deck, like with my duel with Joey when Marik was controlling him!"

"I didn't ask you!" Seto sneered as ge turned toward Seto. "I end my turn."

"I think we need another change," Noah said as he snapped his fingers and Domino city appeared and Kaiba corp. building towered over them. "I think you'd like to see Kaiba corp. One last time before I take it from you. I think this cared will jog your memory of Kaiba corp. true purpose!"

"Poor Seto," Noah sneered. "Already out of options. Moving on to me, I play a magic card that allows me to make an exact copy of my Gradius. Now my monsters, attack!"

The blast hit Seto knocking him off balance, and almost bringing Seto's life points to its end.

Yugi suddenly yelled, "Mokuba! Don't you see what your older brother is going through for you?"

"Mokuba, you have to understand that I never used you to defeat Gozaboro. Even if I had ever been dumb enough to do it, it would have never been like that. When we were first adopted by Gozaboro, it was hell. I know that the only thing that saved me from going truly insane was you, but am I not even worthy now to be your brother?"

Seto slowly drew his card and looked at it for a couple of seconds before smirking.

"I sacrifice Different Dimension Dragon to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Mokuba's eyes came back to life with confusion as he blinked and looked around.

"Um…" Mokuba said dazed.

"Mokuba!" both Duke and Joey yelled at the same time. "Get out of the way so your brother can finish the duel!"

"Huh? Oh! Right!" They watched as Mokuba jumped off the platform and began jogging the long way back to his big brother.

"Next I attack your original Gradius!" Seto yelled, smirking as both the Gradiuses blew up

"My turn then?" Noah said, obviously pissed about what had just happened, but trying not to show it.

He drew a card and Seto yelled, "Stop right there! I activate the trap card Last Battle!"

"What does that do?" Noah asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"It forces us to choose one of our monsters to fight until one of us is destroyed, for my monster, I'll choose my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Noah frowned. "Fine then, I call my Deckmaster, Shinato's Ark!"

Noah's deckmaster came out from Deckmaster position and moved to the field.

"Attack!" both of them yelled.

"Looks like I win," Seto said smirking slightly. But as the smoke faded so did his smirk. Noah was laughing coldly and the Blue Eyes White Dragon was destroyed."

"Did you really think the Ark was my true Deckmaster, Seto?" Noah asked, his voice laced with superior laughter. "True, you may have destroyed the Ark, but that only releases the being inside, Shinato himself!"

"You've lost Seto," Noah proclaimed as he literally fused with Shinato and stood over them all.

"How?" Seto yelled as he fell to his knees.

"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled as he clambered onto the platform, me following after. I almost got there, and Mokuba almost touching Seto, I smiled, Mokuba looked so happy…

Suddenly there was a flash that descended from the sky above faster than even lightning could that struck Seto and Mokuba directly, and my smile faded faster then the lightning and I almost fell off from the platform, but grabbing a rock before doing so. I stared in horror at my motionless brothers who were now statues, I bit my lip/

"Ni-san..." I reached my hand out slowly to touch them, what I felt was not a warm face, but only to have my fingers touch a cold stone face.

"How sad," Noah mocked as Yugi and everyone else gaped at what just happened.

"How the HELL could you do something like THAT! WHAT the HELL goes on in your puny little HEAD! Do you NOT care what happens to people! Do you know what HELL we went through when you brought us here!" I yelled my anger rising, "Your just some spoiled bastard! Always WILL! Always will BE!" Andrea yelled.

All this did was make him laugh more. He brushed his green bangs out of his hair while smirking.

"Please, do you think I would actually take the time to care?" Noah saidsardonically,smirking.

Suddenly Yami made his appearance in a flash. "That's enough Noah! You know you would have lost had Seto chosen things differently."

"What do you mean?" Noah demanded.

"Had Seto used his Different Dimension Dragon instead of his Blue Eyes, he would have won, because Different Dimension Dragon couldn't have been destroyed by your Ark thanks to its special ability. But he chose to awaken his little brother's heart instead. Therefore, your victory cannot be counted!"

"What do you suggest I do then?" Noah sneered.

Yami bent down and picked up Seto's cards off the ground. "Kaiba still has four-hundred life points left. I will join his deck with mine and finish what he started! If I win, you will release them from their curse!"

"Are you crazy man!" Joey yelled as Yami shuffled his deck and set it in his Duel Disk.

"You might lose and have to give up your body!" Tea pleaded.

"I've made up my mind," Yami said plainly.

"Just don't lose," I said smiling.

"Fine," Noah said with his evil little smirk again. "I accept your challenge!"

"Duel!" They both yelled.

Yami: 400 LP

Noah: 7400 LP,

"You're starting this match with only 400 life points, thanks to your 'friend' Seto?" Noah said mockingly, "Taking his place was a mistake."

"Look Noah," Yami said frustrated, "You overpowered Kaiba using deceit and betrayal then you used your virtual technology to turn Mokuba and him into stone If you think that makes you a superior duelist then you're sadly mistaken."

"Like I care," Noah said bored, "You and your friends are going to join them soon anyways."

"Yugi we're all behind you! I know you can save Mokuba and Kaiba and get us out of this place!" Tea yelled from the sidelines.

"Yah…yah…yah…can we get on with this so I can finally turn your stupid cheerleaders in to stone," Noah said, I could sense a smirk even though he was still merged with Shinato, "Just to be fair I'll let you go first."

"You think you can control us like pawns but I'm about to end your game! I play Gazelle the kind of mystical beast in defense mode to protect my life points," Yami said.

"I'm afraid you're not the only duelist capable of drawing a monster card, prepare to lose your Gazelle!" Noah drew his card, he looked at his card sounding a little disappointed.

"Disappointed with your draw? I guess my Gazelle isn't going any time soon," Yami said a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I think you guess wrong because I can still annihilate," Noah said, there was a bit of surprise in Yami's eyes.

"Feel the power of Shinato!" Noah yelled. Orbs appeared where Shinato/Noah was.

"What the heck are those!" Yami yelled.

"These six orbs form to be the divine ring!" A beam shot out and destroyed Gazelle. Yami's life points dropped, he stared at it surprised.

"Shinato's special ability takes half of your life points every time it attacks a monster in defense mode and adds them to my life points!" Noah enlightened us.

Yami: 200LP

Noah: 7600LP

"Do you honestly think you can win this with only 200 life points left?"

"I'll take you down some how Noah!"

"Now it's my move and I place one monster face down, and then I shall end my turn Noah," Yami said.

"Just keep setting your petty monsters and I'll just keep knocking them down," Noah said as he smirked.

"My move," Noah said as he drew his card, "I summon the monster known as Yata-Garasu. I'll first destroy your face down monster with monster with Shinato!" Noah said as he and his monster attacked Yami's face down monster only to find it was Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

"Due to my Celtic Guardian's special ability, it can not be destroyed by a monster with 1900 or more attack points," Yami said. Noah growled in annoyance. But his face turned into a smile once again.

"I can still play the magic card known as spring of rebirth!" Noah said smirking, "This card grants me 500 life points every time a monster returns to my hand."

Yami: 200LP

Noah: 8100LP

"Spirit monsters return to my hand at the end of my turn they can not be special summoned. The spring of rebirth was thus designed to help players who play spirit monsters," Noah explained.

"You broke the rules again," Yami said. "You can't just call a monster back to your hand."

"That's where you're wrong," Noah stated all-knowingly, "When Pegasus created spirit monsters, to make up for there low attack points he gave them the effect of returning to the players hand after every turn, how dare you _accuse _me of cheating Yugi."

"My move and I shall place this monster in defense mode and end my turn." Yami said, "Make your move Noah."

"Gladly, I play this card Ashura, yet another spirit monster! Now wipe out Yugi's obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Noah said as his monster destroyed Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

"Now wipe out Yugi's last monster!" Noah commanded as Ashura threw daggers at the defense monster. Yami smirked.

"You just activated cyber jar's special ability to destroy all monsters on the field, including your own Noah!" Yami yelled quite pleased.

"I activate my deck master's second ability! Reversal!" Noah yelled just before he was sucked into cyber jar, Shinato suddenly disappeared.

"What!" Everyone yelled as Noah appeared safe and sound on the platform his monster standing right behind him.

"By recalling Shinato to Deckmaster position it can't be summon to the field again for the duration of the duel," Noah explained to the confused crowd.

"My turn, and thanks to cyber jar's special ability we each draw five cards, each monster we draw must be summoned to the field," Yami said drawing his cards, "I summon two monsters Sangan, Gamma the Magnet warrior in defense mode. Now you must summon every monster you drew Noah."

"I don't have one!" Noah said annoyance clear in his voice.

"Good," Yami answered, "Now I sacrifice both my monsters to summon, Sangan's special ability also let's be summon one monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points, and I choose Big Shield Gardna, and then thanks to my sacrifice, I now summon my Dark Magician!"

"Oh no not him," Noah said preparing himself.

"Attack him directly with Dark Magic Attack!"

Yami: 200LP

Noah: 5600LP

Noah growled in frustration, and drew his card.

"Yugi, how dare you humiliate me like that," Noah said wiping off imaginary dust.

"Humiliate _you_! It was you who humiliated Mokuba and Kaiba just to show your father that you were superior," Yami scolded looking a bit pissed off.

"I am!" Noah snapped, "I deserve to be rewarded to my unsurpassable power!"

"What the fuck…" Andrea muttered, "I think this kid has gone mental or something…"

"No one deserves to be treated like your father treated you but that's still no excuse for trapping us here"

"Enough talk, I play a magic card called Next World. Take a close look at this carpet you may see some one familiar," Noah said as Yugi's Dark Magician appeared on it.

"My Dark Magician!"

"Correct, this magic card let's me choose one monster on the field and let's me summon another monster with the same number of stars. And I choose my Yamata Dragon!" A huge dragon slowly emerged onto the field from the carpet, with snakes for heads, towering over the Dark Magician. "Now attack his Dark Magician!"

"Get a load of that thing!" Joey exclaimed as it blew Yugi's Dark Magician into pieces.

Noah looked smugly at Yami as his life points increased.

"Don't worry, those life points you lost won't go to waste, they'll go directly to me," Noah's life points increased, "Now come back to me Yamata Dragon, and then I gain 500 more life points from my Spring of Rebirth."

Yami: 100LP

Noah: 6200LP

"It's just a matter of time before you lose," Noah said as she chuckled to himself.

"Yugi! Don't let this kid push you around! We need you!" Tea cheered.

"Don't give up! We're always gonna be here for you!" Joey said as he joined in.

"Joey's right Yami, we'll always be with you, and we'll never leave your side," I said putting my hand on his shoulder and forgetting about my fear of heights.

"Their right," Yami said, "Their safety depends on my victory, and I promised to never let them down! Now I activate the magic card Swords of Revealing Light, preventing you from attack for three turns."

Three swords came out of the sky landing near Noah and his deckmaster, as Tea and everyone else cheered on, Noah looked toward them annoyed.

"Pay attention. Now I summon Kuriboh and attack you directly," Yami said as the small fuzzy creature flew over to Noah, not even phasing him, and Kuriboh simply bit him and went back to Yami's side of the field.

Yami: 100LP

Noah: 5900LP

Noah laughed.

"You're stupid fuzzball barely made a dent," Noah mocked as Kuriboh looked insulted, "You're dueling tactics are beneath be, you can swat at me with the dust bunny all day but I'm afraid it's not gonna help you. I'll play one monster face down and end my turn." "First I play big Shield Gardna in defense mode and play one card face down, and I also switch Kuriboh to defense mode and end my turn," Yami said.

"I place Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and switch Kuriboh to defense mode," Yami said as he ended your turn.

"First I play another monster in defense mode and another card face down on the field," Noah said as two cards materialized. "One more turn and it'll be lights out."

"And I'll be ready," Yami said looking over his cards for a second, "I place one monster face down."

"I think it's clear how this duel will end, you're going to lose next turn and you and all your friends will be turned to stone," Noah stated probably trying to scare off Yugi.

"You can beat this guy any day Yugi!" Tea cheered. Noah smirked.

"Looks like you're friends still think you can win," Noah said smugly, "I guess they're more clueless than I thought."

"Come here and say dat to my face punk!" Joey yelled obviously offended. "You're just jealous cause you have no friends at all and you were stuff into a virtual world with no one to hang out with except for your sorry ass!"

"I guess he's made his point…It's only fair that I make mines, I've been listening to your loud mouth friends for too long now!" Noah said as a bolt of lightning hit Duke directly turning into stone, we looked in horror. Noah only started laughing like he had seen Kaiba in a dress.

"That was so much fun, I'll think I'll turn you all into stone, one by one," Noah said staring down at them probably looking for his next target as Yami growled.

"You leave them out of this!"

"Now I activate a trap card, Pyro Clock of Destiny, which causes time to move faster so your swords of revealing light expired one turn sooner," Noah said as the light swords disappeared.

"Now I summon Otohime which allows me to turn one monster from defense to attack or vice versa. And I choose your Kuriboh, then I sacrifice Otohime and my face down monster to bring back and old friend," The towering Yamata dragon returned to the field as Kuriboh started sweating nervously, "Now attack that puff ball!"


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 28

* * *

**Andrea's POV**

"Victory is mine!" Noah yelled as hi Yamata Dragon charged toward Yami's Kuriboh. Smoke formed an there appeared Yami with atrap card activated with his life points higher than before. Noah's face looked as shocked as ever as he took a step back involuntarily.

"What's the matter Noah," Yami said tauntingly as he smirked, "You looked shocked."

"You were suppose to lose the rest of your life points!" Noah yelled angered.

"Take a closer look Noah," Yami said insinuating the Nutrient Z card he activated.

Noah: 5900

Yami: 1800

"My turns not over yet!" Noah yelled the usual smirk playing on his face once again, "Next my Deckmaster's special ability raises my life points, then I play Sebek's Blessing which allows me to gain the life points you just lost. Then Yamata Dragon returns to my hand and you know what that means."

Noah: 11000

Yami: 1800

"Noah has 11 hundred life points!" Joey yelled.

"How'sYugi suppose to get it down to zero!" The robotic monkey said followed by a few monkey sounds.

"Alright then, I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. AttackNoah's life points directly!"

"Ow that hurt," Noah said dryly barely phased as he laughed. "Is that it?"

Yami growled in annoyance. "Fine Noah...I end my turn."

"Now I have to keep my promise by turning another one of your annoying friends into stone."

Then before any of us had anything to say the monkey was turned into stone, though I found out too late that its name was Tristan.

Joey growled, "Look Noah, Yugi's gonna shut dis place down den you can threaten anyone you want."

"Anyone?" Noah said an evil smirk playing on his face, "I guess that means your sister Serenity. Fine, if Yugi doesn't win next turn your sister's going to be turned into stone."

"My move," Noah continued as his turn began. "I play another spirit monster,Inaba White Rabbit, which isable togo past all your monsters andattack your life points directly! Attack him now!"

The tiny rabbit started bouncing up and down until it disappeared and reappeared behind Yami. It bounced with force into Yami's back as he yelled in pain and fell. Noah's life points went up when his monster came back to his hand as Yami made a motion to get up and draw his card.

"Alright Noah, first I play one card face down andthen sacrifice Alpha to summon Dark Magician Girl, and sinceIhave magician is in the grave yard she gains and extra 300 attack points! Now Attack him directly!" Yami yelled. Noah just stood there not seeming phased at all from the attack, he simply smiled.

"Pathetic Yugi," Noah chided, "Well since it's the end of your turn time for another one of your friends to turn to stone."

"No!" Serenity yelled pushing Joey out of the way just in time to take the full force of the thunder.

"Serenity!" Joey yelled having to see to see his sister turn into stone right in front of his face, he pathetically reached out a hand some how to save her.

"Now time to bring back an old friend," Noah said as he played his Inaba White Rabbit once again, "You didn't forget him did you?"

"Of course not Noah," Yami said girving his own smirk, "Actually I'm quite glad to see him.I activate a trap card! Dark Renewal.This let's me bring one of my Magicians back using two sacrafices from both of us, and I choose my Dark Magician!"

Noah scowled, "I play one card face down and end my turn"

"Alright! I activate Dark Magical Renewal! Now I'll sacrafice my Valkyrion to summon the Magician of Black Chaos!" Yami's all powerful magician appeared on the field giving Yugi agrand total of three magicians onthe field, "Now mymagicians! Attack his life points directly!"

"Thinkagain!" Noah yelled, "I activate the trap card Choas Barrier field! Which let's me use your weakest monster to take the blast of your stronger one, the difference taken from your lifepoints!"

Noah: 8500

Yami: 300

"Aww...Bravo Yugi, you've put on a great show, why don't I release your friends and let you all return safely," Noah said traces of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't toy with my Noah," Yami scowled.

"All you have to do is forfeit and I'll let you all free, of course Mokuba and Kaiba will stay here with me," Noah said as he glanced toward the statues of Mokuba and Kaiba, "So how about it?"

"Shut up you damn brat!" Joey yelled angrily.

"Joey, be quiet or you'll be next," Tea whispered to him worried.

"I don't care!" Joey yelled, "He has no right to be toyin' with people's lives like dis!"

The thunder hit Joey dead in the head as he quickly turned to stone.

"I've been wanting to shut up your annoying voice for a while now," Noah said smirking.That smirk was really starting to get annoying, "Well I guess it's my turn."

"I place a monster face-down in defense mode and nextlay another card down as well. Since I'm going to win anyways there'll be now hard in showing you the card that will be ending the duel." Yami watched as he lifted one card from his hand and held it up for all to see. "When yourturn startsI'll be playing this card Ground Breaking, which will allow me to return one Spirit Monster to my hand automatically. A little critter called Inaba White Rabbit. Now Make your last move!"

"Not so fast Noah!" Yami yelled as Noah's rabbit returned to his hand, "I activate card destruction. Now! Magician of Black Chaos attack his face down monster!"

The magician did attack the monster only to reveal Otohime,.

"You just attack my Otohime meaning that I can switch one of your monsters into defense mode, and I choose Magician of Black Chaos," Noah said, "You triggered yet another face down card, Fountain of Illusion, Otohime! Return now in defense mode."

_'Tea's the only one left...' _I thought, _'As much as it pains me to do this...'_

Noah's turn was going to end. One of us was going to be turned into stone, most likely...it was going to be Tea, the loudest out of the group.

"Yugi's going tocrush you and free us all!" Tea yelled, "You got that brat!"

_'Shut up idiot..._' I thought as I ran down faster. Almost there...

"Time to shut your big mouth!" Noah yelled as he motioned towards the sky. I was a few inches away from her, I reached out my hands and pushed her and...

Black...

Everything turned to black just like that...

"Andrea..." I heard a muffled voice say, I couldn't tell who it was...my head was throbbing.

What seemed like a few seconds...minutes...hours...who knows I woke up blinking in confusion.

_'Did...Yami win...?' _I thought to myself. I was on a cold brick floor I was standing right in front of Yami and Yugi, looked like an idiot because I seemed to be the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"No matter where you are you're friends are always going to be close to you if you just think about them," Yugi said as I decided to pay attention. Yami smiled a bit before going serious.

"That may be true..." Yami started, "But I have nothing left to fight with."

"That's pathetic," Seto's voice said as he appeared out of nowhere, "Are you telling me my future is in the hands of this idiot."

"Kaiba? Mokuba?" Yami said a bit surprised why the heck they were in his mind.

"You can't let that little brat win," Seto said as he towered over Yami, "Remember you have _my _cards and with the power of _my _deck you can't lose."

Andrea looked at him skeptically, even when he was a statue he still had his over inflated ego.

"Here yah go Yugi," Joey said throwing him a card, "Beat that brat."

"First," Yami said as we could somehow watch him in transparent forms. "I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us to both draw from our decks until we have six cards."

We appeared out of nowhere once again in front of Yami.

"Now drawsix cards Yugi," Tea said. "From all of us."

"Take the damn card," Kaiba said a little reluctantly not looking at Yugi straight in the eye.

"Don't give up," Duke and Briannasaid holding out the card together I suddenly got hte idea and reached for a card in my deck.

"I hope it helps." Serenity said holding out her card.

"Here you go," Tea said handing him a card.

"This is for you," Tristan said out of his monkey form handing him a card.

"If you lose I'm going to come after you," I said smiling holding out the last card. There was a bright light, and there was that black again...it was really starting to get annoying. Then...light...I saw light, Yami, Noah...The world was coming into view as I blinked in confusion.

**Normal POV**

Everyone started to slowly turn back to there original form, and was in a reverie before Tea yelled, "Yugi won!"

"Joey?" Serenity said, blinking confused as she looked around.

"Serenity!" he said as he swept her into a bear hug.

"Seto?" Mokuba said as the Seto fell back and clutched his head. "Are you all right?"

"Whatthe hellhappened...?" Seto muttered, still clutching his head.

"You were turned into a garden gnome," Brianna answered. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"What she means to say was that you were turned to stone," Andrea explained leaving out Yami using his cards.

"Now let us out of here like you promised!" Yami yelled angrily at Noah as he got up from the ground, he only started laughing coldly.

"Like I _promised_," He sneered, "Please Yugi, like I'd keep my promise, besides you've never lost your bodies in the first place."

"What?" Joey asked confused.

"Your bodies are perfectly safe in virtual pods used to bring you here, the worst thing that could really happen to your bodies is that you'd become stupider than you already are,"Noah said, "As if that's possible..."

"We were all knocked out here and placed in _my _specially designed pods!" Kaiba yelled at him.

"Of course!" Noah said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Just so the greatest plan in the universe would become a success!"

"A plan you almost ruined Noah!" A voice said from the clouds as they darkened to a dark purple. Seto and Mokuba's face seemed shocked and speechless.

"Aw, don't you miss me _Seto_," Gozaboro said in a mock-sweet voice.

"Why don't you ever stay dead old man!" Seto scowled. The face in the cloud crackled cruelly.

"AfterI lost my company I transfered my mind into this virtual world. Planning my revenge waiting for the perfect time. I plan on digitizing the world so that I may control the world!" Gozaboro yelled he sounded more like he came from some cheesy cartoon, "Really, it's the only good plan my son came up with."

"And you'll let me control Kaiba corp. right?" Noah said happily and hopefully, Andrea started to see him as more then a boy the some one sadistic.

"_I _would let _you_ control Kaiba corp.?" He mocked.

"But father-" Noah started, only to be cut off.

"You're a disgrace to me. I don't even want to hear you speak right now!"

All hope and happiness faded away from Noah's face as his so-called father laughed at him cruelly again.

"Hey!" Joey yelled, making the others question his sanity. "Where do you get off yelling at your only son like dat!"

"Stay out of this you simpleton!"

"So that's all you needed me for?" Noah said as tears started to well up in his eyes which only contained hurt, "You lied to me just so you could use me to take over the world!"

"Of course!" Gozaboro thundered. "You didn't really think that I'd let you have Kaiba Corp. did you? You don't have what it takes to run a company! And neither do you Seto. Which is why I plan to take over _my_ company once again and push it further than it's ever gone!"

Everyone seemed to feel bad for Noah (except for Seto maybe…) his father was only using him and Seto had been glaring fiercely at Gozaboro with only anger, and maybe the hot passion to punch him _hard _the face.

"Are you insane?" Seto yelled, still glaring. "I've worked too hard building a good reputation for _my_ company just to let you bring it down further than it's ever been!"

"You don't have a choice Seto my boy! There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

They watched as the face dissolved in the sky and disappeared from sight. The sky regained its normal color as if the evil man was never there. Andrea stood there clueless of what just happened.

"So..." Tea started, "What now?"

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Noah spoke up.

"There are remote terminals all over this world," Noah said. "I hid them in case something like this was to ever happen. All we have to do is access the nearest one and I should be able to get you guys out with your bodies."

"You planned on transporting us here then battling Seto, and turning him into stone, then dueling Yami and losing, then having your father lie to you, not to mention use you so he can take over the world?" Andrea asked.

"She has a point," Brianna pointed out.

"Well it's either you trust me or stay here forever," Noah said as he shrugged,

"Fine," Yami answered. Seto was reluctant before he followed Noah as everyone else did.

Noah had transported us to a cave and with out making eye contact, he made his way through the cave, until we arrived at a terminal. He started typing on the computer and after a few moments he spoke again.

"It's not working," Noah said, "My father must have shut down all terminals. He must've thought this was goingto happen."

"You mean to tell me there's absolutely no way for us to escape here?" Seto said furious.

"Aw Seto did you think you'll be all alone here?" Then he turned around swaying dangerously, "But that's okay, when father links the world we'll be like one big happy family!"

"He's gone insane," Joey said simply as Noah started laughing insanely. Everyone stared strangely at the laughing boy, until Mokuba ran up and started to shake him out of the state he was currently in.

"Noah!" Mokuba said shaking him, "Stop it! We have to get out of here!"

"Your right Mokie," Noah said, perfectly mimicking Seto, and Mokuba drew back surprised.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Noah asked in that same voice he had used, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Actually," Noah started again with his normal voice, "There's an exit near here that my father doesn't know about, I had built it secretly, and I can take you there in a matter of seconds!"

"You planned on transporting us here then battling Seto, and turning him into stone, then dueling Yami and losing, then having your father lie to you, not to mention use you so he can take over the world, then you planned on the terminals being shut down by your father so you had a secret one built?" Andrea asked.

"Shut up," Brianna said as she slapped her in the head.

"Are you coming or not?" Noah asked impatiently.

And as he said in a matter of seconds he had led them out of the entrance of the cave.

"Here it is," Noah said, stopping in front of a pair of huge steel doors between canyon walls. "These doors are a direct exit to the real world, the moment you step through them you should awake in your real bodies."

The gates opened a few moments later only to blind everyone in a bright light and they were transported to Domino city with that rest of the gang.

"What just happened?" Duke asked as everyone looked around confused once again.

"Noah tricked us again!" Joey said making us a fist, "I new we should've never trusted him!"

"Wait Joey! We need to come up with a plan that makes sense." Yugi yelled stopping him.

"Yah, I have and idea, we shake the kid then beat the crap outta him until he tells us how to get out of here."

"I'm kind of with Joey on this one..." Duke said, "Only Noah knows how to get out."

After a few seconds Yugi agreed, "Alright."

They all backed into each other as they were surrounded by multiple monsters, well let me rephrase that, _tons _of monsters surrounding them.

"Gozaboro is probably trying to stop us from escaping and stopping this whole thing," Yugi said as they got even closer.

:Self-destruction will commence in 10 minutes.:

"WHAT!" They said, surprised obviously because they might die in the next ten minutes.

"I'm not going down with out a fight!" Joey said as he slapped down a card of his duel disk. Yugi doing the same.

"This isn't doing any good!" Duke said as he kicked another monster out of the way.

"Everyone listen!" Noah's voice suddenly said from somewhere, "You have to get out!"

"YahI thinkwe confirmed that, but how!" Brianna yelled.

"There should be an escape terminal, the arcade near you! That should send you out of the virtual world."

"And that reminds me, I wanted to do this for a while now…" Brianna said as she took out a specific card from her deck, "Go! Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The blue dragon appeared and Brianna hopped on laughing insanely as it blasted everyone in site. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well don't just stand there! Get on!" Brianna yelled at them as they followed as, and as they got on Andrea remembered about the little boy she didn't just meet too long ago. She jumped off the dragon when it went a few feet off the ground.

"Andrea! Where are you going!" Tea yelled.

"I have to go do something!" Andrea answered as she played her WingWeaver. Her fairy appeared and destroyed several monsters.

"Noah!" Andrea yelled, "Get me to the place Virus was!" She yelled.

"Are you sure! I'm not guaranteeing you'll be able to get him to his original body!" Noah replied.

"I'm sure," She said as a black hole appeared a few inches next to her, she hesitated for a moment and jumped in…

She appeared at the same place she had been in before, everything looking exactly the same.

"Andrea? What are you doing here?" The small boy asked.

"I've come here for you" Andrea said standing up holding her hand out, "I'm getting you the hell out of here"

"But…how? And…why?" Virus asked unsure.

"Well Noah decided to help us, and that this world will blow to smithereens in a few seconds, and I'm not leaving anyone behind." Andrea answered smiling. The boy smiled happily as the thought that he was finally getting out of the virtual ran through his head.

"Now get us out of here," Andrea said. The boy produced another hole, but this one was white, and again Andrea had to endure the stomach churning tunnel…and they arrived in Domino safe and sound.

:Virtual World self-destruction in four minutes.:

"Come one, the exit is in the arcade," Andrea said as she started running Virus following suit. They arrived in a matter of seconds. "Okay step on the platform in the back"

They did so and they disappeared as there minds drifted out of the virtual world and back into their bodies. Andrea woke up groggily hitting her head on the pod before getting out. She had a bad head ache but no time to worry about that, she had to find Virus, and the place was big. She ran around in circles cursing at herself for every wrong turn she took, but in a minute or two she had found the boy.

He was not in the virtual pods Seto had created but one that was filled with water, and wires connecting to his body, the pod were drained of all the water and the oxygen mask hung loosely. Since they were out of the virtual world Andrea could see what he really looked like, he was barely bigger the Mokuba, and he had red spikey hair that was long and was tied in a ponytail, but since it looked like he was sleeping she couldn't see his eyes.

She took out all the wires and the oxygen mask and put the boy on her back, he was pretty light, and he was starting to get her shirt wet. Andrea ran as fast as should could out of the building to the blimp, as she calculated that she only had about 2 minutes left to get out. She ran hard but her she was tired and carrying someone on your back didn't help.

She saw that Seto and Yugi weren't too far ahead from her and Virus. How Virus could sleep through all of this was beyond her. She ran hard trying to catch up, she saw everyone holding out there hands, and Seto literally picking Mokuba up from his shirt and threw Mokuba into the blimp.

"SETO! YUGI!" She yelled as loud as she could, relief flooded the group when they saw her.

"Hurry up!" Joey yelled at her. She was near the blimp; first she did the same as Seto and threw Virus in, and barely grabbed Yugi and Joey's hand because they were 5 feet off the ground, Seto reached out his long arm, and pulled her in by the collar of her denim jacket.

"Get in!" Seto yelled as the stairs began to pull into the blimp and the door shut. He turned around to one of his lackeys. "Get this thing away from here as fast as possible! Now!"

They were sailing away, the blimp tilting from side to side, and they place behind them starting to blow up.

"We're not going fast enough!" Duke yelled.

Everyone's eyes widened as a shape of Gozaboro appeared out of the flames and went for an attack to the blimp.

"You're not leaving here that easily Seto!" It yelled

"Guess again old man!" Seto growled as he destroyed the glass on a button and pressed it hard, and as the flames started to lick against the blimp, it turned into a jet and speeding away before Gozaboro had anything to say about it.

"Wow," Mokuba said as they looked out at the ocean below them. "Do you think we'll see Noah again?"

"I'm sure he save his brain onto a back-up file somewhere," Tea said trying to sound convincing.

"Bye Noah," Mokuba called out to the ocean below.

"That was a complete waste of my time," Seto growled. "Set course for Kaiba Corp. Island so we can begin the Battle City Finals."

He ordered as his lackey did as he was told. Andrea got up and picked up the still sleeping boy.

"Hey Andrea who's that?" Brianna asked as she walked over to the boy's sleeping form.

"A friend," Andrea said.

"okay…"

"Wake up," Andrea said gently as she shook him a little but he didn't wake up, she shook him up but no avail.

'_Why won't he wake up…?' _Andrea thought.

She felt his pulse; it was there, but not very strong, but there. She picked him up and brought him to her over-sized room. She laid him on the bed and put the blanket on him since all he had on were a pair of white shorts. He was probably tired that's all, I watched him while I thought.'

_'Why couldn't I remember anything? Because when I was in the virtual world I have some memory loss for some reason. Who really was everyone, I still didn't know much about them, and Yami…he had kissed me back there…he KISSED me…I barely know him! But he seems to know me well...' _Andrea thought.

Andrea, for some reason, felt the urge that she needed to see Yami for some strange reason, something that could help her regain her memory back. So she exited the room, but just realizing that she didn't know which one was Yami's room she sweatdropped, she wanted to go see Yami but she didn't know which room he was in. suddenly she felt a tug pushing her forward, she saw her bracelet glow and allowed it to pull her to where ever, and in a few moments later she ended up in front of a room, she decided to trust her bracelet, which was kind of crazy, and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Yugi yelled behind the door, and in the last few hours or so, Andrea had learned that there were two people to Yugi…Yami being that serious and commanding one and Yugi being the gentle and kind one, it was weird but true, because the person who kissed her back there was definitely not Yugi. The slid opened to reveal the short duelist.

"Oh, hi Andrea, come in," Yugi sad inviting her in, she sat down on a chair. "So what do you need?"

"Well…can I talk to Yami…?"Andrea asked a little unsure.

"Okay," Yugi said happily as his puzzle glowed to have him grow a few inches and his eyes more narrow.

"I was wondering Yami…if you could help me get my memory back…" Andrea said quietly.

"Well…entering your soul room might work," Yami answered.

"Soul what?"Andrea asked unsure what he was talking about.

"Your soul room contains items and things that make you who you are," Yami explained.

"How do we enter my 'soul room'?"Andrea asked still kind of thinking he was nuts.

"Use your millennium bracelet and concentrate on your soul room and concentrate on me being there too." He instructed, and I did what he said even though I didn't really understand much of what he was talking about

"I knew it wouldn't work-"Andrea said as she opened her eyes only to be greeted by a trashed up soul room, her eyes widened. "Wow…"

"We'll be here for a while…we need to restore every item, and every item we restore you will have another piece of yourself."

"Well let's get started"

And they did start, Andrea gathered up pictures and paintings, and as Yami had said, every piece we restored,Andrea had received another part of herself, and the blurry image of memories started become a little more clearer as they worked

* * *

R&R please 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 29

* * *

**Normal POV**

"That should be it for now," Yami said as he stood in a clean spot in the messy floor covered in rubble.

"Why? There's, like, all of this stuff left," Andrea said as she pointed to the rubble still left in her soulroom.

"When you go out of your soul room your brain might not be able to take the strain," Yami said.

"Well I have no problem taking the strain here," Andrea said.

"Well you are not here physically," Yami explained as he examined a piece of a photo, "also most of the things here repair itself in time"

"Uh…whatever you say Yami, let's leave now, the finals will begin any minute now" Andrea said, there was a flash of light and they were in their bodies. Andrea had random pictures flying through her head. She grabbed her head; she was getting a MAJOR head ache.

"Damn it," Andrea swore. She rubbed her temples, trying to make the head ache go away. "I'm fine, let's go to the finals"

She grabbed Yami's hand and led him out of the door and going in a random direction.

"Um…Andrea…it's that way," Yami said as he pointed the other way.

"Right…I knew that…" Andrea said as she turned around. She squinted one eye at the pain her head was giving her. They both headed out. Andrea looked around, there was rubble everywhere. They made there way to the dueling tower. It was pretty big, not very inviting though, it was mostly made of metal, or looked like it. Once they got in they were greeted with two rooms, 3 platforms in each one.

"Choose a dueling platform," Roland said. Joey, Seto, and Yami were in one room; Andrea reluctantly took the other room with YamiMarik in it. She shivered...porcupine head…not the greatest person in the world to duel against. She stepped on the platform, and in a few moments it started to zoom up. Andrea gave a small yelp, holding in the bars for dear life.

"Oh shit…" Andrea said as she looked down. "Shit, shit, shit, shit"

She took a deep breath.

_'Don't look down…don't look down…don't look down…' _Andrea thought to herself as she calmed herself down. She put on a braver face and prepared herself to duel.

"Now to pick who goes first, second, and so on, each duelist will pick a monster from his or her deck, the person with the monster that has the highest attack power will go first, and so forth a so on. The chosen monster card from all duelists will be removed from play afterwards" Roland's voice boomed through the speakers.

A few moments of deciding which card to put down all three cards were revealed.

Brianna's card was Fire Kraken (1600/1500)

Andrea's card was Witty Phantom (1400/1300)

Yammerer's card Prevent Rat (500/2000)

"Guess I go first," Brianna said. She shuffled her deck, put it on the board, then drew five cards, and then she drew another card. "I'll start with Horned Imp in defense mode (1300/1000) then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn"

"My turn," Andrea said as she drew a card, "I start off my playing La Jinn the Mystical Genie in attack mode (1800/1000) and one card face down."

"I won't waste my energy on this duel, it doesn't matter who I duel, as long as I obtain the power of the pharaoh," Marik said smirking as he played a card face down and a monster in defense mode. Brianna drew her card.

"I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Brianna said.

"I play Spear Dragon (2000/100) and I attack your Horned Imp!" Andrea said, her dragon shot up and dived back down at Brianna's monster. "And thanks to my dragon's special ability the difference of your monster's defense points and my dragon's attack power is deducted from your life points"

Brianna: 3000LP

Andrea: 4000LP

Marik: 4000LP

Brianna's platform moved up, Brianna almost fell.

"Out platform goes up when we lose life points! If I go that high I'd probably go into a coma!" Andrea yelled.

"Oh calm down Andrea it's just a little height nothing to worry about," Brianna said.

"Easy for you to say," Andrea said.

"I play another monster face down," Marik said.

"If he's not going to try, then let's just eliminate him off," Brianna said. "I play change of heart and control Andrea's Spear dragon. I then play Dragon's Treasure," An orb with a blue dragon wrapped around it virtualized and Spear Dragon glowed and its attack power and defense power went up.

Spear dragon: (2300/500)

"Then a play Mega morph!"

Spear dragon: (4600/500)

"Now attack YamiMarik's face down monster!" Brianna said as Spear Dragon once again rose off the ground and aimed itself at YamiMarik's monster, it was weak too.

Brianna: 3000LP

Andrea: 4000LP

Marik: 0LP

Marik wasn't even phases by the blast or his life points going down to zero. He just stood there, his cape billowing from the blast, and the dust formed all around him. He zoomed up all the way to the top.

"The duel is going to end that soon?" Andrea said as she folded her arms.

"Seems like it," Brianna said.

"Hmph. This duel was boring," Andrea said as she played a monster in defense mode.

"Doesn't matter," Brianna said as she attack Andrea's face monster.

"I activate the faithful guardian which gives my monster and extra 700 defense points!"

Brianna: 3000LP

Andrea: 1850LP

"And since my life points are now greater than yours, my dragon can not be powered up by Mega Morph anymore," Brianna said as her dragon lost quite a few life points. Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up and get on with it," Andrea said.

"Oh, fine if you're that eager to lose…" Brianna said rolling her eyes, "First I play Big Shield Gardna in attack mode, and then I play shield and sword to switch his defense points with his attack points. Now attack her directly!"

Brianna: 3000LP

Andrea: 0LP

_'Err…now to preparing to go up' _Andrea said as she closed her eyes and slumped down and held on to the bars for dear life once again.

"Shit, fuck, shit, crap, shit," Andrea muttered as she zoomed up.

_'Please be over, please be over, please be over' _Andrea thought, as she peeked at Brianna who was standing there calmly. It stopped a few seconds later. Andrea sighed and opened her eyes to be greeted by the warm sun.

"Andrea, I swear I have no idea why you're afraid of heights and not afraid of snakes," Brianna said sweatdropping as she helped the brunette up.

"Well not my fault I had a bad experience with heights when I was small," Andrea mumbled as she dusted herself off.

"So who's going to be dueling?" Brianna asked to no on in particular.

"We need Joey, Seto, and Yami to finish dueling," Andrea said. YamiMarik was sitting on the platform smiling insanely. It was creeping Andrea out, with that porcupine hair, that evil smile, and the dark billowing cape…who wears a cape anyways?

Joey appeared at the top first, following Yami and Seto a few minutes later.

"They duels will follow as: Marik vs. Joey, Andrea vs. Mr. Kaiba, and Yugi vs. Brianna," Roland announced. Joey was glad that he was going to face YamiMarik because if he beats him he'll save Mai, YamiMarik didn't really care, but everyone else was surprised.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Brianna said quietly.

"I have to duel my brother…" Andrea said quietly too. She rubbed her temples, "not the best days I've had…"

"The match between YamiMarik and Joey will take place in a half an hour" Roland proclaimed. Andrea stalked to the elevator pressing the bottom floor button before anyone else had time to get in. She made her way into the blimp and into her room. She plopped down on her bed and sighed. She took out her deck and laid them all over her bed.

"I need a new strategy…" Andrea said as she switched cards around, and around, she continued doing this for a few minutes and gave up. She put her deck back into her pocket and laid down. "Grr…I suck…" She said pulling out her hair. "I can't think of another strategy to use…"

_'I'm going to go take a nap…that'll help me clear my thought…' _Andrea thought, just realizing how tired she really was as she drifted in a deep sleep…

A while later…

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Something rung. Andrea found the source of it and threw in on the ground.

"I don't want to go to school…" She mumbled but after not hearing anyone said anything which surprised her, she woke up. Realizing, one, there was no school today, and two, she wasn't in the orphanage, and three, she had a duel coming up.

"Holy shit!" She cursed. The thing that was beeping was her celphone, Brianna was calling her. Andrea ran out of the door. But running back for her duel disk, she put it on, and inserted her deck into the slot, then started heading toward to the duel tower. She pressed the up button hard almost breaking as she waited impatiently to get to the top. When the doors open, it was not a pretty sight. Joey was sitting on the ground, shadow magic clearly evident, and YamiMarik smiling insanely. Tristan, Duke, Tea, Brianna, and Yami argued with Roland. Andrea jumped on, well climbed kind of badly on to the platform almost tripping.

"Joey!" Andrea said hoping that he would answer, but he didn't. He was as pale as a ghost. She put her ear over his mouth…he wasn't breathing…She put my head on his chest. His heart beating ever so faintly.

"Get a fucking doctor!" I yelled to anyone.

"You're not supposed to be on the platform while a duel is taking place, if you don't get off it'll mean he forfeits!" Roland yelled at her.

"I don't give a crap! He forfeits, I don't care! But get a friggin doctor! He's not fucking breathing!" Andrea yelled angrily, hot tears falling down his face, "He's going to die if you don't get a doctor!"

"None of the doctors have the right equipment to help him," Roland said.

"Seto! Can't you do anything?" Andrea asked pleadingly.

"I'll go phone some doctors from Domino and tell them it's urgent and to send helicopters," Mokuba said as he ran off. Yami, Brianna, Duke, Tea, and Tristan jumped on the platform to Joey. Serenity was kneeled in front of Joey tears flowing freely around her face. Her eyes red and puffy as she called out her brother's name.

"You're going to be alright, man," Tristan said.

"He'll pull through," Tea said trying to smile, though worry was unmistakably clear in her voice.

"Come on we should take him back to the blimp," Duke said. Tristan lifted Joey up and put him on his back. Andrea was about to follow before Brianna stopped her.

"You have a duel with your brother, we'll be with Joey but you're never alone, remember that," Brianna said before she left with the gang. Andrea wiped her eyes, though her eyes were still red.

"Okay I'm ready," Andrea said firmly. Kaiba stepped on the platform and inserted his deck.

"Duel!" they both yelled, there duel disk came back to life and they both drew five cards.

Kaiba: 4000LP

Andrea: 4000LP

"I'll go first!" Andrea said as she drew a card, she looked at it for a second, "fist I play Gemini Elf in attack mode and place three cards face down, and end my turn."

Kaiba drew his card and added it to his hand.

"First I play La Jinn The Mystic Genie in attack mode then I use Dark Energy so his attack power is now raised to 2100!" Kaiba said as a lamp appeared on the field, a green genie appeared with a smartass smirk as its attack and defense power went up.

La Jinn The Mystical Genie of The Lamp: 2100/1300

"Now attack her Gemini Elf!" Kaiba called as his Genie blew a green mist at Gemini Elf, her monster exploded as he life points dropped a couple hundred points.

Kaiba: 4000LP

Andrea: 3800LP

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Kaiba said. Andrea drew her card silently.

"I play Spy's Telescope so I can look at the top three cards of your deck." Andrea said as three cards appeared in front of her, they were a Blue Eyes, Negate Trap, and Dragon's Treasure, "then I play Card of Sanctity, so each of us draw until we have 6 cards."

(A/N: Forgot the name of the card, but it let's a player see their opponent's next three card)

They both drew the correct number of cards, and Andrea continued with her turn.

"Then I play Card Destruction!" Andrea said, Kaiba growled, probably from losing his Blue Eyes.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Both of them said at the same time as a Blue Eyes White Dragon was on both sides of the field.

"What! Two Blue Eyes were sent to the Graveyard!" Andrea yelled surprised. Kaiba smirked. Andrea growled.

"I play Malevolent Nuzzler to raise my dragon's attack power by 700 attack points! Now attack his Genie with White Lightning attack!" Andrea yelled as the blue dragon opened its mouth and created a blast blowing away La Jinn into oblivion. Kaiba stood there unfazed, as the blast created dust, making his trench coat billow.

Kaiba: 3100LP

Andrea: 3800LP

"I end my turn," Andrea said. Kaiba smirked as he drew his card.

"That was a big mistake, now I activate Deal of The Phantom, for everyone monster in the graveyard my dragon's attack power gets raised by 100points"

Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3800

"Then I play Mega Morph! _My_ dragon's attack power is doubled as long as my life points are less than yours. This is the end!" Kaiba said as his dragon's attack power raised even more.

Blue Eyes White Dragon: 7600

"Now attack her Blue Eyes with White Lightning attack!" Kaiba said as his dragon attacked her dragon. Andrea covered herself from the blast

Kaiba: 3100LP

Andrea: 3900LP

"How did your life points get higher! I just attacked you with my Blue Eyes!" Kaiba said confused. It was Andrea's time to smirk.

"I activate Nutrient Z," Andrea said. Kaiba growled.

"I play Ryu-Kishin Powered then I end my turn," Kaiba said. Since Deal of The Phantom only lasts for a turn Blue Eyes white Dragon's attack power was lowered but still powerful.

Blue Eyes White Dragon: 6000

"I play Respect Play, at the beginning of my turn we each have to show each other the cards in our hands," Andrea said as she showed Kaiba her hand, he doing the same. Kaiba had another Blue Eyes in his hand, Spear Dragon, Ring of Defense, and last but not least his Egyptian God card. Andrea let a bead of sweat roll down her face. That Egyptian God Card is obviously powerful; she had to keep that thing off the field.

"First I use 700 of my life points to place Malevolent Nuzzler on the top of my deck."

Kaiba: 3100LP

Andrea: 3200LP

"Then I play Ultimate Offering. But first I play Mystic Horseman in defense mode and pay 500 life points to play Mysterious Puppeteer in defense mode."

Kaiba: 3100LP

Andrea: 2700LP

"Now since my life points are less than yours Mega Morph is no longer in affect." Andrea said.

Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000

"Then I play Spellbinding Circle which lowers your Dragon's attack power by 700 points, and then I end my turn," Andrea said as the dragon struggled from the magic circle, but failed as the circle drained 700 life points from it

Blue Eyes White Dragon: 2300

"Now I play Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon Blue Eyes to the field," Kaiba said but hesitated before continuing with his turn, he continued after a few seconds, "Then I sacrifice 1000 life points to summon two more monsters to the field…Then…I sacrifice three of my monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

The God emerged from the ground behind Kaiba, Andrea watched the powerful monster in fear, and wide-eyed. She had failed to keep it off of the field, but she still had two monsters on the field to protect and he'd get to her life points eventually. It grabbed the two weak monsters Kaiba had summoned and absorbed there attack power.

"Now attack her Mystic Horseman!" Kaiba said as Obelisk easily destroyed it.

"My turn," Andrea said, there was nothing she could do, she had nothing to destroy Obelisk The Tormentor, and at the moment she only had two cards in her hands. It was all over this turn.

_'Guess fate wasn't on my side today,' _Andrea thought as she laid a monster I defense mode and destroyed her Ultimate Offering trap card.

"First I activate Cold Wave, which means we can't set or play any magic or trap cards this turn and the next," Kaiba said. Andrea growled. Kaiba summoned another monster and he easily destroyed both of her face down monsters, leaving her wide open, but he didn't have any monsters left to attack with. Due to Cold Wave, all that was left to do was to place a monster face down and have Obelisk attack her directly. Kaiba attacked her face down monster and hesitated for a second before attacking her directly with Obelisk. Andrea smiled and nodded; Kaiba had won fair and square and should earn the prize of winning.

"Now Obelisk …Attack her directly!" Kaiba cried the slightest bit of hesitance in his voice.

Kaiba: 3100LP

Andrea: 0LP

Andrea was blown a few feet back, her back and head hitting the rails behind her.

"Mr. Kaiba is the winner!" Roland announced. Kaiba turned off his duel disk and ran over to Andrea.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba asked helping Andrea up. She rubbed her head and smiled.

"Yah, fine," she said, "Heh, boy I do suck at dueling didn't last to long and you beat me with 3100 life points left"

"You dueled just fine," Kaiba said messing her hair up.

"Just because you're a 2 heads taller than me doesn't mean you can mess up my hair like that," Andrea said pouting as she fumbled with her hair to get it straight. Kaiba chuckled.

"I'm going to go check on Joey or as you call him, the 'mutt', and see how's he's doing," Andrea said, then grabbing Kaiba's hand, "Come on"

"No"

"Aww…why?"

"The last thing I need to see before a duel is a dead person, and the geek squad cheerleader's adolescent speeches about friendship," Kaiba answered firmly. Andrea's slapped him in the arm.

"Don't say he's dead, and you get use to Tea's adolescent babbling, and…hey! Wait! I'm in that geek squad!" Andrea said. "Well I don't mean geek squad, I mean…uh…never mind…"

She dragged him into the elevator, "Just come with me anyways pwease…"

Andrea said making the puppy dog eyes, her eyes pleading, and her bottom lip quivering. Kaiba looked away but I didn't work.

"…Fine…"

"Yay!" Andrea said as she shoved him into the elevator and she punched the button for the bottom floor. They made they're way to the blimp and into Joey's room.

"I'm not going in there," Kaiba said firmly.

"Come on Seto," Andrea said.

"No"

"Oh, fine, it was a waste of time to come here if you weren't going to pay him a visit," Andrea said.

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't dragged me," Kaiba said.

"Well just because you hate each other doesn't mean you want each other dead"

"…"

"Right?"

"…"

"Oh, God, fine go glue your head to the computer screen," Andrea said as she turned around to go in then she stopped, "I just remembered, I never got one of those" She said pointing to the duel monster shaped locket that Seto was wearing. Seto flipped it open to the picture of Mokuba. He looked at it for a moment.

"Don't worry you'll get one soon," Kaiba said as he stalked off.

"Will I get it for my birthday! My birthday is in a week and a half!" Andrea yelled before he disappeared into the hall.

_'Why am I telling him? He should know' _Andrea thought. Then she turned back to the horrible thought that she tried avoiding the whole time. 'Was Joey dead or not' that was the question soon to be answered. She opened the door to reveal Joey on the bed, an oxygen mask on him, and a lot of wires on him. I sighed in relief. He was alive, but barely breathing, but alive.

"Andrea!" Tea yelled.

"Did you win?" Brianna asked.

"Obviously…no," Andrea answered.

"Well we'll see you soon, Yami and/or Yugi and me have a duel," Brianna said before she left running, Yugi following. Andrea took a soda out of the fridge and sat down on a chair and opened the orange soda and drank it. She looked over at Joey.

"Joey…" She whispered under her breath. She stroked his hair hoping he would wake up anytime soon. Serenity was on the other side of Joey's bed holding his hand.

"Tristan…Tea…what happened during that duel?" She asked as She sat their brooding.

"Joey was so close to winning…but they were playing a shadow game…he wasn't strong enough, he needed just one more second and he would've won the duel…" Tea said quietly and sadly. Andrea looked at Joey surprised, and smiled, he was a great duelist, he just needed one more second, one more second and he would've won, if they were playing a fair duel, Joey could beat YamiMarik easy. I looked over to Serenity again, she was near tears, she cared about Joey the most out of all of, she was, of course, his sister. Andrea tried to smile at her.

"Don't worry Serenity, Joey's going to be alright, he tough, and the doctors will be here any minute," Andrea said comfortingly. Then it hit her, what if the doctors didn't come in time, they were on an island that could be thousands of miles away from Domino. She exited to room suddenly and made her way to the control room to find Mokuba sitting there with a head set on. She sat down next to him as he took the head set off.

"Did you get through?" Andrea asked.

"Yah, they'll be here as soon as I can…but the problem is, I don't know if it's soon enough…" Mokuba said quietly.

* * *

10 pages! WOOT! WOOT! lol, okay I got the chance to update, now review! I command you! 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

Brianna went down back into the blimp after being beaten by Yami in her last duel. She was getting tired, walking back and forth from the blimp to the duel tower. She needed to tell Andrea to get a move on to watch the duel and to check on how Joey was doing. She reached Joey's door and knocked on it. Tristan opened it and welcomed her in. She felt the eerie silence of the room the second she entered, Joey wasn't looking to good.

"The doctors arrived yet?" Brianna asked trying to break the silence. Andrea and Serenity shook there heads, "come on Andrea Yami and Kaiba are gonna duel any minute now"

Andrea got up and gave Joey one last look and headed out with Brianna.

"Uh…so…um…how's Joey doing?" Brianna asked quietly.

"He's not looking so good…and Mokuba said it's might take a while for the doctors to come, maybe not soon enough…" Andrea said as she looked at the ground. Her bangs fell over her eyes, shadowing them from the light.

"Oh…" Brianna said, she had to cheer Andrea up some how, "hey Andrea remember King Kong, and Brittany's jacket, and Joanne and Tucker?"

(A/N: I do not own King Kong nor would I want to)

Andrea cracked a smile.

"Come on Andrea hurry up!" Brianna yelled as Andrea ran after her.

"You know I can outrun you any day!" Andrea said as she caught up. Andrea got to the elevator first. She stuck out her tongue as the door closed.

"Wait! No fair Andrea!" Brianna yelled outside the elevator door. The door opened again.

"Who's slow now?" Andrea asked mockingly.

"I never said you were slow…" Brianna said, "Well not physically…"

"Uh…whatever, come on…" Andrea said as she pushed the button to the top floor. The doors opened seconds later revealing the duel arena covered in a coliseum, cheers could be heard, and every virtual person was cheering for Kaiba.

"Talk about huge ego," Brianna said as she crossed her arms and stared at the back of the stadium.

"Wow…it looks so real…" Andrea said as she walked over to the stadium. She stuck her hand through just to make sure it was virtual then stuck her head in, Brianna did the same.

"I sacrifice my three nights to summon Silfer! The Sky Dragon!" Yami said. He stood there as his monster emerged from behind him. The dragon gave of lightning as it roared loudly.

"He just has to summon Silfer when we come!" Andrea yelled as she and Brianna were thrown back by Silfer's force. They got back up and looked at the duel as Yami called out his attack.

"Now Silfer! Attack his XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Yami said as a ball of energy gathered up in its mouth and aimed it at Kaiba's monster.

"Not so fast Yugi! I activate Interdimensional Transporter! It lets me remove my XYZ dragon until the end of your turn," Kaiba said, as he smirked. Yami set a card face down and reluctantly ended his turn. Kaiba's monster appeared back on his side of the field.

"My turn and I sacrifice my XYZ Cannon Dragon to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Kaiba yelled. The wind picked up around him making his trench coat billow. Obelisk slowly emerged behind him. More thundered sounded, it was getting dangerous to stay around, Andrea was nearly hit.

(A/N: Yes I know Yugi and Kaiba went through a few minutes attacking, magic cards, traps card and all that but I don't know exactly what happened so we're going to skip ahead…)

"Go Silfer!"

"Obelisk attack!"

The two gods collided, light engulfed the whole duel tower, Yami and Kaiba were knocked unconscious, and Andrea and Brianna sent flying back and knocked unconscious.

Andrea opened her eyes, where were they? She saw Brianna besides her as she woke up too. She looked up, there was Yami and Kaiba…floating? She must be losing it. They both got up. The building was old, like it was from…ancient Egypt?

'_Wait…is this some flashback….?' _Andrea thought. They both looked, there was the pharaoh, and priest Seto dueling. But where was Andrea and Brianna's ancient self counterpart…wait…they were dead…

"Now I summon my all powerful! Blue Eyes Dragon!"

"And I summon my Dark Magician!"

"Attack!" They both yelled. There was another blinding flash and all four of them were waking up in their bodies. The field was empty…there were no Egyptian God cards, they were both destroyed.

"Seto! Are you okay?" Andrea heard Mokuba say not too far away. Seto had already gotten up, rubbing his temples. Yami had gotten up too, and by the looks of it they were ready to duel again.

"What happened to make me end up on the ground?"

"Don't you remember?" Mokuba said, practically hanging off the edge of the platform, "You and Yugi made your Gods attack, and then there was a huge explosion and both of you were knocked out cold."

"Now I remember. But what was that strange vision?"

"Do you really believe that what we saw was a mere vision Kaiba?" Yami said from across the platform.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Don't try to distract me with your ridiculous stories of Ancient Egypt Yugi. You can believe all you want that we're fighting a duel that was played out five-thousand years ago, and that you're really the incarnation of a pharaoh if you want, but I'd like to keep my views realistic if you don't mind."

"Andrea! Brianna!" Mokuba yelled, tackling both of them down.

"Enough! You may believe you're fighting this duel to rectify some event from the past that didn't really happen, but I'm doing it to bury the past for good!"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked him, obviously not grasping what the hell Seto was talking about.

"Why do you think I started this tournament Yugi? Ever since I defeated Gozaboro and taken control of the Kaiba Corporation, I've had to work nonstop to erase the memory of the torment he put Mokuba and me through! And I soon as I defeat you I can put the past behind me for good and move on with the rest of my life! I'm already the best at everything I do! The only thing in my way is you!"

"You're a fool Kaiba," Yami said. "Your past is not something that you can just bury, you have to embrace it and learn from it so you may move on. Refuse to do this and all you ever do is remain where you are today!"

"Shut up Yugi, I don't need to hear anymore of your preaching. I'd better you pay attention to the duel going on," Kaiba said as he played his Blue Eyes.

(A/N: Um…the summary says he and Yugi some how summoned their Dark Magician…so...let's go with that…)

"All right Kaiba," Yami growled as he drew his next card. "We will see just how this duel five-thousand years ago truly ended. I summon my Dark Magician to the field. Then I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"You think I don't know you well enough Yugi? One of your face down cards is to weaken my dragon and the other to strengthen your Dark Magician. It's not going to work this time Yugi. First I summon Lord of Dragons in defense mode and join him with my magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon, to call out two more dragons in my hand, and I think you know what Yugi," Seto smirked as both of his Blue eyes appeared on the field, making it a grand total of three in his control. "Now my three dragons, prepare to attack his Dark Magician together!"

"Now, Blue Eyes att- What?" Seto said as he realized something was different on the other side of the field. "Red Eyes?"

"Have you forgotten the full effect of your own card Kaiba?" Yami asked with a smirk as the Red Eyes Black Dragon sat on the field next to the Dark Magician, raring to attack. "The effects of your Flute of Summoning Dragon allows both duelists to summon up to two dragons from their hands, and I had Red Eyes in mine as a gift from a dear friend."

"It doesn't matter Yugi, you still can't stand up to the power of my three dragons. Attack!"

Yami smirked. "I reveal my trap card, protecting my Magician from harm by canceling out the attack of up to two of your monsters!"

"That still leaves one that can destroy your Red Eyes!"

"That's why I play Spell Binding Circle, stopping your last dragon by immobilizing it and subtracting seven-hundred of its life points! Now Red Eyes, attack the weakened Blue Eyes!"

"That ends your attack," Yami said, smirking contentedly.

"Then I play Final Attacks Orders," Seto snapped. "This card demands that all of our monsters be in attack mode for the rest of the duel and that we both take three cards from our deck and throw the rest in our graveyards. So choose wisely Yugi, because I plan to make my next turn the one in which I win."

Seto immediately withdrew three cards from the remainder of his deck and disposed of the rest, his best possibility for winning already clear in his mind. Yami, on the other hand, took several deliberate seconds to choose his cards, obviously very deep in thought.

"To end my turn," Seto snapped again once Yami had finished, clearly pissed about having to wait. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my third Blue Eyes, and then play Polymerization to fuse the three of them together into my Ultimate Dragon!"

"Then first I play the magic card, Double Spell," Yami said with confidence as he lay the card on the field. "This allows me to copy the last two spells you played. So first I bring Buster Blader back from the graveyard and then fuse it with my Dark Magician!

"And from this fusion comes Dark Paladin!" Yami proclaimed as his new monster emerged. "And his special ability gains him extra attack points for every dragon on the field, including yours!"

"It's still not strong enough to defeat my dragon Yugi!" Seto growled, not feeling the least bit threatened by this new monster. "Go my dragon!"

"Not so fast Kaiba! Next I play diffusion to split your dragon into its three original ones, giving my Paladin more attack points. Now he has a total of four-thousand, nine-hundred!"

"What?" Seto said shocked.

"But that's not the end of it! Next I play Diffusion Wave Motion, allowing one of my monster's to attack all monsters on your side of the field! Now go Dark Paladin and end this duel!"

Everyone shielded their eyes as the Dark Paladin's attack blew the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon away, the wind picked up as Seto's life points dropped to zero.

"I can't believe Seto lost," Mokuba whispered incredulously.

"Yeah! Go Yugi! We knew you could do it!"

Brianna and Andrea jumped at the voices, they turned to where it came from. Andrea and Brianna's jaws dropped the whole gang was there…including Joey! Andrea and Brianna raced over to them, Andrea got there first with her longer legs and pulled Joey in a bear hug, almost knocking him over, Brianna catching up a few seconds later.

"Joey!" They both screamed at him.

"Take it easy guys," Serenity said a little worried that her brother might collapse under the weight, but she smiled all the same.

"He's going to fall unconscious again if you guys don't take it easy!" Tristan yelled as he tried to pry them off of Joey.

"Sorry," They both said as they sweatdropped. Before the gang could say anything else, Andrea had raced up to the platform and gave Yami a bear hug. She gave him a kiss of the cheek. Yami smiled at her, his face showing the slightest tinge of pink. Then Roland's voice was heard.

"As rules of the Battle City Tournament," Roland said, standing slightly to Seto's right as the CEO glared at the approaching winner of the duel. "You are entitled to your opponent's rarest card."

"I see you made it Mutt," Seto practically snarled at Joey.

"Yup," Joey said cockily. "Just in time to see your sorry butt get kicked."

"Kaiba," Yami said. "I hope you know realize that when you battle with rage it only ends in defeat. But when you battle with your friends in mind, there's no way you can possibly lose."

"Spare me the drama Yugi," Seto said bitterly as he glared fiercer as he took out his God card.

"Just admit that you need friends or you'll never be able to progress in dueling or in life!"

"Enough! I don't need anybody!" Kaiba said as he handed Yugi his card, "now take it before I change my mind"

Andrea felt a pang of hurt in her heart as he said that, she stared at him incredulously. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

'_Don't cry Andrea, he didn't really mean that…did he? Just don't cry with everyone around, don't cry!' _Andrea thought harshly. But it was no use she started crying, but she ran off before anyone could say anything. She leaned against the elevator wall after it closed she sunk to the ground and covered her face with her knees. The elevator door gave a 'bing' and the doors opened, but Andrea didn't get out. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve. She was thinking straight again. Then she thought…Mokuba…he was there too…

'_I wonder how he feels…' _Andrea thought as she took a deep breath.

* * *

Gomen Nasai ppl, I've been moving and really busy, I've also been kind of lazy to...well here's the chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

"Andrea! Wait! Where are you going!" Tea yelled as she headed for the elevator after Andrea until Brianna pulled her back by the collar, she stumbled and almost fell on the ground, "What are you doing? Andrea was crying!"

"She's fine! She just wants to be alone!" Brianna snapped.

"She's not fine, we're her friends, and if you're not going to do anything I'm going to go talk to her," Tea snapped back.

"I've been through too much with her to not know when we should leave her alone!"

"She's our friend and besides she lost her memory she probably doesn't even remember anything about you!"

"Yah, she probably doesn't…" Brianna whispered as she turned her face away from them so they couldn't see her face.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean…I was just worried about Andrea! And I didn't mean to say that Andrea forgot about you or something…" Tea said frantically trying to not to make her cry, "Okay I'll shut up now…"

"She's still my friend, I say give her a half an hour," Brianna said still not facing him.

"I'm sorry Brianna, I…didn't mean it like that, I'm just worried," Tea said in a last attempt to say sorry.

"It's find, I'd be worried about her too"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Andrea headed for her room, her eyes were red, but she wasn't crying anymore, that was good. She turned left as saw a flash of red hair entering her room. She raised an eyebrow wondering who it was. She entered the room. There was a boy, with red hair…he was eating chips and watching TV.

"Hi Andrea!" He said as he grinned from ear to ear.

"You're awake Virus!" Andrea said as she went and gave him a hug. He blinked twice in confusion before his face was filled with realization.

"Oh yah! I forgot to tell you, I remember my real name now," He smiled," It's Kashi"

"Kashi, are you enjoying the food?" Andrea asked as she kneeled down beside him.

"Yah! I missed food and watching TV. Food tastes so good!" Kashi said as he stuffed more chocolate down his throat. She looked around the room; chips, crumbs, cookies, and trash were lying around scattered on the ground.

"You wanna go see my friends duel?" Andrea asked.

"Sure!" Kashi said as he jumped on the ground stumbling forward. Andrea caught him.

"You're a little woozy," Andrea said as she bent down, "Hop on."

He did so and Andrea carried him out of the blimp and into the duel tower's elevator. She pressed the top button and the elevator headed up. It stopped abruptedly and shook violently.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Andrea yelled as she tried to keep her balance with Kashi on her back. The roof started to crumble up and started to cave in. Andrea could swear she could see something purple seeping through.

'_Looks like Marik doesn't want us getting in…'_

Either that or she was going crazy. She looked around quickly; she saw a small door on the side of the elevator. She crawled over and opened it. She stuck her head out and looked down. She felt her feet turn to jelly and thought to herself why the hell did her brother have to make the tower so high up. Her chest tightened and her heartbeat quickened. She tried taking deep breathes. Her voice quivered.

"C-come on K-kashi we have to get out t-this why," She stuttered as she climbed out. She reached towered the ladder on the side. She put her foot on a bar and the other on the same bar. Her palms were sweaty as she started climbing down.

"Come on Kashi!" She yelled to the elevator as she watched it crumble up, "Hurry up!"

She watched Kashi climb out and started heading down again. She concentrated on climbing down and getting her footing right. Her palms were sweating. She spotted a vent opening and climbed down a little further and climbed though. She sighed in relief and stuck her head out to help Kashi. She stuck out her hand and he grabbed it and she pulled him in.

"I was even more afraid then you," Andrea said, "I was panicking and you acted like its just everyday life"

"Well it's better than spending your day in the dark…with monsters…BIG scary monsters…" Kashi answered. Andrea laughed as they crawled forward. After the longest time they reached the end. Andrea kicked the small metal door open and jumped out. She looked around, alright, the staircase. She ran up to the tope of the stairs occasionally looking back to see if Kashi was still behind her. She reached the top floor and saw a huge blob or purple and black. She spotted a ladder in the corner and walked over to it.

"I hope this works…" Andrea said as she climbed up. She reached the top, she closed her eyes, and hesitated a moment before she stuck her head in. She opened her eyes only to be looking down, and looking at her but.

"This is disturbing yet defies the laws of gravity at the same time, not to mention my principals." Andrea mumbled to herself as she took her head out.

"Who are you talking too?" Kashi asked her.

"Myself"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Because I want to"

"Oh…you're a weirdo…you know that right?"

"Do you want me to drop you?"

"…no…"

"Then shut up"

'_This thing is pissing me off…'_ Andrea thought as she glared at the purple and black blob. She stared down at her bracelet. _'Oh what the hell it's worth a shot…'_

She climbed up the ladder and closed her eyes again but concentrated on getting in this time. There was a bright light before she hit her head hard on the top. She blinked a few times in pain and tried opening the hatch to get in. She started knocking on it trying to get it open.

"Damn it! Open you stupid door!" She yelled as she pushed as hard as she could.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Um…Joey…I think the floor's swearing at you…" Serenity said trailing off as she pointed to the ground her brother was standing on. He heard a muffled voice and stepped aside from the ground and the hatch burst open.

"Finally!" Andrea said bursting out with the red-head on her back, "and Joey…you need to lose some weight"

"Well all the food he eats has to go somewhere," Tea said smirking.

"Hey! What's dat suppose to mean!" Joey yelled.

"Joey shut up and help me up," Andrea grumbled as Joey lent her a hand.

"So some one fill me in," Andrea said as she stared at the score. So far Yami was losing

* * *

dude…..have a I been that lazy…two months already…. 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Okay…I have no summary for this episode so I'm just writing random drabbles, this might not actually BE the real chapter it's just something I have to work on…and I'm Christian so…I gave up anime for Lent and I can only work on it on Sunday…some one send me some summaries for the episode please

* * *

**Andrea's POV**

I looked over to Yami's side and screamed and covered my mouth looking at the sight.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked worried.

"I-it's Yugi he's…his body…he's like half a head and a hand!" Andrea said covering her mouth in horror. "What the hell happened to him!"  
Then she looked over to YamiMarik's side and looked in horror Marik was barely anything at all, just a floating head.

"And what the fuck happened to him!" Andrea said appalled, "what is happening to everyone in this tournament, everyone's disappearing…literally"

Andrea rubbed her temples leaning of the rail.

"Excuse me while I go into coma…" Andrea said quietly as she turned around.

"It's gonna work out fine…Yugi maybe a floating head and hand, and Marik might be an eye, and Yami might win…if he tries hard enough and if YamiMarik doesn't beat him and-" Brianna started.

"You know you're not helping right?" Andrea asked.

"You know I stink at these things…"

Andrea looked at the score again, Yami was slightly in the lead now, but Marik still had the upper hand.

'_Aw crap…if YamiMarik wins this I swear...when I first came here I never knew this would happen…' _Andrea thought to herself. Something tickled at her feet and she kicked it away, it only came back.

"Who the hell is holding of to my leg!" Andrea yelled as she looked at her leg. "AIIEEE! WHAT IS HOLDING MY LEG!"

Andrea's face turned purple to blue as she stared. "Some one tell me I'm dreaming…ehehe…"

"AH! OMG! Andrea! What's that on your leg!" Brianna said as she started poking it with her finger.

"That's what I'd like to know…" Andrea said quietly as she tried to pull her foot away only to have it cover her leg even more. She looked down slowly.

"What the…" she said as something dark and purple started covering her body.

"Marik! What have you done to her!" Yami yelled.

"I just wanted to make the game a little more fun…for me I mean," YamiMarik said as he smirked.

"Wait! You can't send me to the shadow realm, my bracelet won't let you!" Andrea yelled as she started struggling against the shadows.

"Who said I was going to send you to the shadow realm?" YamiMarik said smirking once again. Andrea and everyone else looked at him not really grasping what the hell he was saying. Then suddenly Andrea felt like her legs were being stabbed.

"AH!" Andrea howled in pain as she fell to the ground, trying to feel her legs, but her legs wouldn't cooperate with her. She closed her eyes tight trying not the cry from the pain.

"Leave her out of this Marik!" Yami said as he slapped a card down on his duel disk.

"I don't think so," YamiMarik said obviously enjoying the current situation they were in.

'_I think I'm going to take a small rest…' _Andrea thought as she slowly covered her eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(A/N: Haven't written this in a while, sorry guys but I don't really know how I would end this, I would need a fully detailed document of YamiMarik vs. Yami, because I'd have to include Odeon's little speech and everything else, which I do NOT remember because I never saw the episode. So now I'll have to give it a crappy ending and one more chapter until I fully close this story because I really don't want to make a sequel unless I get more than 15 reviews or so saying to make a sequel)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Andrea woke up later staring at the sky through a window.

"You're finally awake," Andrea recognized as Mokuba's voice.

"Ug…okay what the heck happened?" Andrea said as she looked through the window still seeing duel tower, she was about the ask what happened in the duel before the duel tower exploded which was when she started panicking.

"What the heck was that!" Andrea said frantically as she pointed to the duel tower.

"Just as it looks like," Seto said plainly, "Wonder if the dweebs came out alive…"

"Wait…what do you mean, you wonder? You left them on the island with no means of an extra ship to help them escape!" Andrea said ready to hit her idiotic brother in the head.

"Knowing them they'd find a way out just to come back and annoy me," Seto said sarcastically, "And here they come now"

Andrea sighed in relief at the blimp flying near them, they were still alive, and the world wasn't in total darkness meaning that Yami had won the duel. Andrea could've screamed in happiness there but decided not to, or it's just annoy her brother even more. She waved to them in the blimp looking forward to the happy ending she had always imagined in her dreams back at the orphanage.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Shouldn't we be getting back home right now?" Brianna whispered to Andrea during class.

"Why I like this world a lot better than ours," Andrea whispered back.

"But you remember what Shadi said…"

"What does Shadi know?" Andrea said sarcastically.

"You know what you just said right?" Brianna said looking at her weirdly.

"Yes, yes I do," Andrea answered confidently.

"Oh, okay I thought you were delirious…but now I think you're crazy," Brianna whispered back.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Andrea and Brianna?" The teacher said to both of them. They both stiffened up.

"No ma'am," They both answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Algebra Class

Andrea waited patiently for Yugi and the others by the door. She looked at her watch constantly.

"Where are they…" She whispered tapping her foot impatiently.

"He isn't that Yugi walking off over there?" Brianna pointed as she saw him walking out of the school through the window.

"What the…Yugi's actually skipping school? It's the end of the world as we know it…" Andrea whispered as she ran down the hall and through the doors to follow him.

"Wait Andrea!" Brianna said trying to get her friend back before class began, she gave up and sighed, "Wait for me!"

Brianna caught up to Andrea in from of a convenient sore.

"Thanks (pant) for waiting," Brianna said sarcastically. "Now where are we going?"

"They museum." Andrea said as she headed off again. Brianna ran as fast as she could, well as fast as she could in a skirt. Then she heard Andrea shriek and ran harder, she turned the corner and saw Andrea being carried away by a big bird, Brianna's jaw dropped opened.

"Well at least she wore shorts under her skirt today…" Brianna muttered, "Okay…Yugi and the others are going to the museum and unlocking that damn tablet thing, Andrea's being taken away by a bird…WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG!"

Brianna's back stiffened as she felt an small earthquake behind her. She turned around slowly to see a giant turtle attacking the town.

"Oh that's just perfect!" Brianna said half sarcastic half pissed, "Godzilla's attacking the town!"

Brianna was ready to pull out her hair; she took out her celphone and dialed Kaiba's number.

"This is Kaiba corp. how may I help you?"

"Connect me to Kaiba now!" Brianna commanded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba's busy at the moment, maybe I can fit you in…in about 2 months?"

"2 MONTHS! You better let me talk to Kaiba or I shaved your off all your damn hair!" Brianna shouted, she was met with the woman hanging up.

"Damn it…" Brianna muttered, "I hope he actually picks up the phone with out him screaming at me for hours because I'm "bothering" him"

Brianna dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"What the hell do you want now Velasquez!" Kaiba yelled in the phone, "I'm busy dealing with these goddamned monsters!"

"Well it's pretty important since your sister was just taking away but a huge flying bird." Brianna said sarcastically as she waited for his answer.

"…"

…_silence…_

"WHAT!"

Okay…I have no summary for this episode so I'm just writing random drabbles, this might not actually BE the real chapter it's just something I have to work on…and I'm Christian so…I gave up anime for Lent and I can only work on it on Sunday…some one send me some summaries for the episode plz


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

Well…weirdly enough Yugi and the gang ran out of the museum after the stone froze up and after they heard some one scream. Oddly enough they saw monsters, hundreds of them, terrorizing the town.

"I think someone's duel disk when haywire," Tristan said gawking at the monsters.

"Dis had got to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Joey said as he gawked along with Tristan. Suddenly a bird came out of nowhere carrying Andrea in its mouth, followed by Brianna in a helicopter desperately trying to work it while shooting bullets at the bird.

"Scratch dat, _dis _has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Joey said as they ran to keep up with Andrea who was screaming frantically and Brianna who had, in the last few seconds, whipped out a flamethrower from the helicopter, and she was getting a bit too close to the Kaiba corp., building…

"Brianna! You idiot! You're too close to the KC building!" Andrea yelled apparently Brianna didn't hear as she missed the bird and hit the building. Coincidentally she hit Kaiba's office, who was not too happy at the moment with the hundreds of reporters outside.

"Oops…" Brianna said sweating as she looked for Kaiba in the smoke. She suddenly saw a helicopter emerge from the smoke, with a pissed Kaiba riding it.

"Velasquez! You idiot!" Kaiba yelled pissed off as he went to save his sister. He successfully shot the bird down, and pissed at Brianna for doing thousands of dollars of damage to his building. He landed his helicopter gently and strode toward his sister, face emotionless as usual. Andrea ran toward her brother with a few cuts and scratches, nothing seriously. Brianna had landed her helicopter…horribly and crashed into the ground when she was a few yards away. Brianna jumped out and walked over to Kaiba and Andrea.

"Well…that was pretty fun," Brianna said smiling from ear to ear, "You know I don't have a license right?"

"Neither do I," Kaiba said flatly, "but since I am supposedly in my office, no one will find out about that. And what happened to the pilot that was in the helicopter with you?"

"Um…" Brianna played with her fingers, "I kind of knocked him out…so I left him on a bench…"

"…"

Silence

"Words can not describe how stupid I think you are," Kaiba said plainly. "Well if you weren't stupid enough to knock out that pilot I think we could've avoided you destroying a quarter of my building causing repairs of thousands of dollars, denting up my helicopter and having it fall to pieces, and maybe being sent to jail for not having a license for driving a plane."

"Uh…my bad?" Brianna said as she shrugged nervously. The helicopter burst into flames, "Um…"

Kaiba slapped his forehead, "You know what? Let's just get as far away from here as possible before anyone suspects anything."

So they all went to Kaiba's mansion, had a tea party, dressed up and lived happily ever after.

…

sure they did

…

Well back to reality, Kaiba really went back to his company, and Andrea and Brianna had headed to look for Yugi. After that was said and done they went to Yugi's house. They were all watching the news on Yugi's TV in his living room as Joey ate and Brianna was doing some idiotic thing.

"In other news another black holes have been spotted in the skies, stay tune for that at the 10 o'clock news." The TV announcer dude said. Andrea was eating ramen.

"Doesn't it disturb you guys that there are REAL monsters roaming the world?" Tea said a little pissed of how everyone was so calm.

"Then again I'm seen more disturbing things," Andrea said as she slurped more ramen, "like YamiMarik, now THAT is disturbing."

A few seconds after that they all heard glass break and Yugi's father groan.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled worried, he ran out of the living room toward the shop, "GRANDPA!"

When they got to the shop part of Yugi's house, glass was everywhere, and Yugi's grandfather was on the floor, probably pulled his back again. They all squinted out the shop where three motorcycles stood, and three punks wearing leather, figures. The one in the middle with blonde hair were holding the God cards.

"Hey! Give dose bac! They don't belong to you!" Joey yelled as he ran after them.

"If you want to get them back, you better try to keep up," he said coolly as they all took off.

"How are we suppose to keep up with those motorcycles!" Brianna yelled.

"One suggestion: RUN!" Tea yelled as they ran as fast as they could. Suddenly a truck came out of nowhere with Andrea driving it.

"Andrea! What are you doing! You don't have a license!" Brianna yelled as they tried to hop in as she floored it.

"Well no one's gonna know if you keep your mouth shut," Andrea said as she turned sharply to pick up Joey who was running up ahead.

"Hey Joey! Hope on!" Yugi said as he held out his hand for Joey to grab.

"Thanks," Joey said as he let out a sigh as they rocked back and forth in the truck. "Who do dose damn punks think they are…?"

"Something's not right…" Brianna muttered.

"Well I think we got the memo after knowing about the shadow realm, finding out Bakura's some ancient thief, being possessed, and monsters being real. Nothing's ever right anymore!" Tea yelled a little frustrated. Brianna cowered in fear.

"Sorry, I'm just a little aggravated from all this crap…" Tea said as she rubbed her forehead.

"It's not that…something just feels weird with my item…" Brianna said as she played around with her tiara, "I think Andrea is having that same feeling too."

"Well that and I found a black hole in my room," Andrea answered. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Black hole...?" Tristan inquired confused.

"Well not exactly a black hole…but close enough to it," Andrea said as she turned again, "it's not exactly huge…but it's not something I can ignore…"

She pulled the brakes on the car almost causing it to roll over as she gawked.

"Damn…they just rode up the building…" Andrea said as she stared at the unfinished building before her, "Like, straight up…"

"Come on!" Joey yelled as he jumped out of the car and ran up the floors of the building with the unfinished staircase.

"Wait for us Joey!" Yugi yelled as they headed after the energetic blonde. They finally made it to the top floor where the guys with the motorcycles were at a above them on another platform, and another old guy was standing there most likely waiting for them.

"What's with the old man?" Brianna said skeptically as she pointed to the old guy not loud enough for him to hear.

"Welcome pharaoh," He said creepily, "it's time to duel!"

He flicked out his duel disk as it activated. Yugi's millennium puzzle activated and Yami appeared.

"I came here for my cards!"

"You'll have to win them back," He said smirking as he folded his arms.

"They were never yours in the first place!" Andrea yelled, "Now give us back the damn cards!"

Yami held out his arm in front of Andrea to signal her to be quiet.

"I'll handle this," Yami said as he activated his duel disk himself and stepped up to the platform.

"Duel!" They both yelled as their life point counters went up to 4000. The creepy old man smirked as he drew his card and played it in the field card slot. A weird circle appeared between them as it enlarged and sent Andrea and everyone else flying back. A star formed and the same markings appeared on the guy's forehead.

"Only the winner may come out of this duel with his soul," He said as he babbled on, "But this card assures me I will win. For every monster I play this card gives it an extra 500 attack points."

"I've never seen this card before…" Andrea said as she looked at the field weirdly, "I don't think Pegasus was the one who created this card…"

"It's beginning to happen…" Brianna whispered only perceptible to Andrea.

"What's beginning?" Andrea asked puzzled.

Brianna clenched her fist, "We're leaving."

With her teeth clenched she headed out, Andrea following her asking her questions about what the hell she was talking about.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Andrea was starting to get angry since Brianna wasn't answering any of her questions. Andrea grabbed onto her shoulder and turned her around to face her.

"What. The fuck. Is going. On." Andrea said dangerously low. Brianna looked toward the ground as if it had suddenly become the most interesting thing. She sighed as she bit her lip nervously, and a tear slid down her face. Andrea's grip on Brianna's shoulder softened as much as her face had.

What was happening…?

"You remember what Shadi told us don't you…?" Brianna whispered. It suddenly hit Andrea, what Shadi had said…about going back to there world…Andrea stood there blanking out for a moment before tears ran down her face.

"Why…" She whispered as she slump to the ground, "Why does everything have to go wrong for me!"

"Even if these monsters are not the result of us being here, we're sure to cause more trouble is we stay even longer," Brianna said staring at the building Yami was dueling on. Andrea grabbed her head as she shook it vigorously.

"No! I'm not going back!" Tears flowed like a fountain out of her eyes as she kept repeating the same thing, "I'm not going back!"

"Andrea, we have to go back, both of these worlds are in danger-"

"What the fuck have these worlds done for me!" Andrea yelled at her, "I'm finally happy and this damn world wants to take that away from me! Why is it just me! Why can't it be some one else! WHY DO I HAVE TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING FOR PEOPLE WHO HATE ME!"

Brianna's face softened as she bent down to her friend and hugged her as she kept on sobbing.

"Please Andrea, we have to leave," Brianna said quietly so only her friend could hear, "We need to kept everyone here safe, your brothers, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, and Yami."

"…okay," Andrea whispered, "I'll leave…"

Brianna smiled, "We have to do a couple of things before we leave, first call your brother," Brianna handed Andrea her celphone, Andrea stared at it for a couple of seconds before hesitantly taking it and slowly dialing her brothers phone number.

"Don't tell me my sister got eaten by another bird Valesquez," Her brother answered as he picked up. Andrea had to smile a little at her brother's sardonic humor.

"Hi Seto…" Andrea whispered remembering what she had to tell him.

"Andrea?"

"Yah…I have to tell you something, and tell Mokuba this too."

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving," Andrea said quickly, "I'm sorry."

She hung up immediately and gave the phone back to Brianna. Brianna only glanced at the phone as she threw it on the ground it broke, and she started stepping on it until it was dead. Andrea stared in shock at what she just did.

"Throw your duel disk on the ground and let's get going before Kaiba finds us," Brianna said as she pocketed her deck and threw her duel disk on the ground, Andrea did the same. Then suddenly a small compartment opened in Andrea's duel disk as it sprang to life a small necklace popped out. Andrea picked up the necklace as she stared at it, it was shaped like a duel monsters card. She opened it.

_I told you you'd get one soon_

It read, Andrea smiled, her brother. She put it on as ran after Brianna trying hard not to look back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They ended up at Yugi's house shoving everything they could into a small backpack to bring home with them. Andrea looked at her dresser. There sat a group picture of all of them, even her brother Seto was in the picture. Andrea carefully pocketed that. Then there sat a gift Yami had giving her, a silver bracelet with a silver heart charmed, she always loved it, she put it on. Suddenly she heard a bell ring, some one was here. She panicked; no one was actually suppose to find them before they left. Andrea slowly made her way toward her door, her heart thumping to see who it was, before she opened the door, it opened by itself and then she met a pair of purple eyes staring at her. It went silent.

"I'm leaving…" Andrea blurted out unable to take the silence. Yami looked at her confused.

"…leaving? Where?"

"Just forget about me…" Andrea cried, "I'm not the one you love, just some one who looks an talks like her, just forget everything that's happened!"

Andrea walked off and broke off into a run until she felt a hand grab my wrist. Andrea turned back growling in anger.

"If you're not the one I love, then who are you?" He said with his calm and cool composure, though his face saying he wanted the straight truth. She hesitated for a moment.

"You're imagination," Andrea answered firmly as she pulled her wrist out of his hand and walked off. She looked angry as more tears streamed down her face, in real life, she felt like dying was an easier option.

"What if I don't want to forget," He said, Andrea could've sworn that she could've heard sadness in his voice.

"But I do," Andrea looked down at the ground, "But if you don't want to forget me, one thing I have to tell you is…that…I…l-love you,."

Andrea turned to him and slowly walked toward him, "I'm sorry," she gave a jab to his nerve cluster and he fell unconscious. She held his unconscious body in her arms marveling his features. This was going to be the last time she would ever see him…

She shook her head, this wasn't the time to cry, she needed to get out of this world as painlessly was possible. She dragged Yami over to her bed. She bent down, giving him a small kiss on his lips as her tears spilled over his pale face.

"Good bye…" She whispered.


	35. End

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

The sequal: "Something Is Not Right" is out

This fic will finally be ended with one last small chapter.

* * *

It was midnight when we got back, silent, without life, dark...We separated and both headed home. I silently crept through the orphanage window and landed on my bed. I thought for a minute of going back...of leaving this place no matter what...To stay with Yami...With him...Forever...

No...

That was not possible

I looked around my room for a minute just staring, it was pretty much normal. A desk...A lamp...and bed...and a door. Then I spotted something unusual...An envelope on my desk. I got up and picked it up, cross-examining it. I tore it open and read the letter.

_Dear Ms. Akila,_

_We are aware of your return to the world. We are expecting to meet with you very soon._

_51006 Ashi St. _

I stared at it stupidly wondering what the heck it was talking about. Though it was a short two sentences it told me a lot. For one thing, this "we" knows about Brianna and my trip to Yami's world. But who where these guys...they're also expecting me soon...and what's with the weird address on the bottom...Maybe it was some huge street or something...Oh well...I'll have to leave this for tomorrow...

What I needed now was sleep...

A nice long nap...

To wipe this dream away...


End file.
